Discovery
by celticdiva77
Summary: A young girl travels to the far away Eastern Kingdoms to learn more about her father and herself. On the way she finds more than she had planned on.. Rated M for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Blizzard or any of their intellectual property**

* * *

Chapter one - Lylianna

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the freshly dug grave. This was her time alone to grieve, after all the well wishers and friends had gone home. It was her chance to visit once more.

The town hadn't had a chance to put up the headstone that she had picked out but it didn't matter. Everyone already knew who was here and who they had lost.

"Mama, I am so sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I could have done something ... I could have helped you." Her composure broke and she fell to the ground her body wracked by painful sobs. "Why didn't you tell me...did you expect me to know? How could you leave me like this?" She was yelling now, venting all the pain her young heart felt. The one person who meant anything to her was gone.

Burying her face in her hands she continued to sob. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and knew its owner instantly. Wordlessly he lifted her to her feet and buried her face in his chest.

"Lyl, it will be ok" He stroked her hair and spoke in a gentle whisper. Tilting her head up he stroked the tears away with his thumb. "You are allowed to cry for her ... BUT." he emphasized. "I am allowed to comfort you as well." Wrapping her up delicately in his arms he tried to absorb her pain.

"It's ok to cry your heart out if that's what you need to do to heal" he began nodding at her, anticipating her negative response "You will heal because that is what she would have wanted."

Looking up from his chest she stared into the soft blue eyes she knew so well and realized she wasn't truely alone. "Garen how could you have possibly known that I needed you at this moment, that I needed your strength because mine has abandoned me" She broke into fresh tears.

"Do you honestly think there would ever be a time that I wasn't there when you needed me? All your life I have been there"

Garen looked down at Lylianna her head barely reached the top of his chest. She seemed so fragile right now. If he could take away all her pain he would do it in a heartbeat. Her eyes were glistening with tears making the green more vivid than he had ever seen. His hands moved to behind her waist drawing her more firmly against him.

"Lyl there is no one in this world that means as much to me as you."

"There is no one in this world I can trust more than you Garen" She whispered softly. He gently kissed her forehead

"I hope to live up to that faith." Putting his arms around her shoulders he turned her away from the grave." Let me walk you home and we can talk. Seems like an eternity since we last did."

"Thank you Garen. I am ready to leave this place." Moving from his arms she walked back to the grave. She picked up the rose that had fallen forgotten in her grief; placing it gently on the earth of the gravesite she whispered her farewell. Garen took her hand and guided her out of the graveyard toward her now lonely little cottage.

The town that Lylianna lived in now, was the little town she had grown up in. The walk from the graveyard took no more than five minutes and was typical of going anywhere in her town. Her mother always said there was no need to a get a horse it would be a waste. They had two good legs and those would carry them where they needed to go.

Everyone in town knew and loved her mother who was the town healer. She would walk from cottage to cottage making sure that everyone was ok and treating any illnesses she came upon.

Looking back at her life it seemed almost idyllic to Lylianna, the town was small but beautiful. Her favorite time was springtime when all the flowers would bloom wild and the trees would blossom with life. The leaves were soft muted pinks and purples , she could almost lose herself in the splendor.

She held Garen's hand as they walked through the changing land suddenly feeling hopeful. Springtime was new life and as the land was healed in springtime from the winter, perhaps she would be healed as well.

Everything in the cottage was just as she her mother had left it; Lylianna hadn't had the heart to change anything. Walking to the corner she absentmindedly touched her mothers loom in the corner looking abandoned .Some garment stood half finished on the table beside it. Her mother was a powerful healer, but her real magic was her ability to weave garments to withstand extreme elements while enhancing the magic of the wearer. How much it amplified was up to the user and her mother.

It was a delicate balance and one young brash adventurers never quite trusted. Luckily her mother was able to refuse those she did notfeel confident in. The most powerful priests and mages had been part of her mother's clientele, coming all the way to their little cottage in Kalimdor from as far away as the Eastern Kingdoms on the other side of the world.

"Garen thank you bringing me home, can I offer you some tea?" She turned away from the loom unable to look at it anymore.

"You know why I came; as much as you don't want to we need to talk about what is going to happen in the future. Come to Darnassus with me, you have incredible power in you I can feel it. Even with your mother gone you can still do it, I will help you with the gold." He crossed the room to her "I don't want you ending up a lonely solitary woman living in a cottage and wasting your life here!"

Lylianna took both of his hands in hers and smiled at his concern. "No Garen I don't need gold and I will not end my life alone in this cottage."

Thinking of her impulsive plan she smiled for the first time in days. When it seemed like she had reached the lowest point, when all she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry, she had come to a decision. Her mother was a native of this land, a Kaldorei and her father, a human a solider for the Alliance.

They had fallen in love instantly or so Lylianna had been told, never straying far from each other they entire week he was in their little town. As happened to women everywhere in all walks of life, he left and Lylianna was born months later. Her mother never told her father about her, and Lylianna wasn't sure she even knew where he was. Sometimes Lylianna thought that her mother didn't really care and had gotten pregnant purposely. That she needed someone to carry on the healing arts.

Regardless of the circumstance of her birth it was important to know where she came from. All of her life she had felt there was something missing, something was out there waiting for her. Looking predominately human didn't help her fit in well with her mother's people. She spent hours in front of the mirror searching her features for some sign of her mother. At twelve she had even died her hair green to try to blend in, ending up looking like a silly green haired human rather than the ethereal goddess her mother appeared to her.

The town respected her because of her mother's healing talent, but she never felt that she was truly one of them.

Had Lylianna been able to see beyond the surface she would have found a great deal about her mother within her. She had a natural talent and affinity with nature, being able to coax life from the most barren of soil. She could heal most wounds with the simple touch of her hand or create a poultice or remedy that soothed in seconds. Fixated on her inadequacies as a half breed though she could never revel in the wonderful gifts both of her races blessed her with.

All of these thoughts swirling in her mind incessantly had forced her hand. She had decided to go to the Eastern Kingdoms far from her native Kalimdor and study the human race. She would learn what gifts her father left her and try to honour both her mother and fathers legacy. The hardest part of the plan was telling her dearest friend Garen.

Taking a deep breathe she prepared to tell him.

"I plan to give away everything but the loom and of course the materials my mother collected over the years". Garen was visibly relieved. Inwardly Lylianna screamed in frustration. Just like Garen to completely miss the point and make this harder!

"I see that you are finally talking some sense. You have always wanted to train in Darnassus with Tyrande. We can go now and send a letter to my father, making him aware of your intention. He has often promised to intercede on your behalf with Tyrande." His face was flushed with excitement

"No Garen, I am not going to Darnassus, as much as I would love to see you every day. I am going to my father's home in the Eastern Kingdoms, there has always been a part of me that was missing, and you know that." Looking at his crestfallen expression she searched for a way to make him feel better. Strangely it was reassuring to fall into their old roles, made her feel a bit like her old self. It was always Lylianna seeing the sunny side of life and coaxing a smile from Garen.

Playfully hitting his shoulder she added "You big dolt, you are an emissary of the Night Elf people. You go to Stormwind at least once a month. "Which", she added, "equals way more visits than you have deigned to grant me in the last few years by the way."

"I suppose you're right, however my biggest fear has always been seeing you waste the incredible talents you posses. In Darnassus you could learn to use them beyond your wildest imagination....with me."

"Garen don't be silly, do you think I would ever squander such a precious gift that I have been given? And don't give me that poor me, puppy dog face, I know in Darnassus the women are clamoring to get their hands on you, you are far from lonely." She laughed at his look of wonder.

"Lyl they don't want me they want my families connections, they want to be close to the high priestess in the temple of the moon. They think that because my father has been her confidant for years that I can magically make Tyrande accept them!"

"You on the other hand are a true friend who has been therefore me regardless of my stature. You cared about me long before you knew my true name, so why wouldn't I want my best friend with me?" Rising from the table he crossed the room to where she stood in front of the sink.

"There is no one in this world I trust more than you Lyl. You are the most precious thing to me and I want to be able to look at that smile every day. I do understand the need for you to go see your father though. Just know I will always be there to protect you from anything."

"Garen that is probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life. I am a big girl all grown up. Look at me I am not the little pigtailed brat who used to torture you by kissing you. I can take care of myself."

"Ha as if looking at you will deter me from my protective instincts. You still don't realize yet. "

"Realize what?"

"You'll find out in time." Suddenly he looked sad "I am afraid I won't be the one to show you"

"Garen you lost me way back there, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about now."

Garen was enigmatic, sometimes laughing and joking with her, other times acting sullen and morose. Usually it was her job to cheer him out of his little moods. Often times he said she was the only one who could make him laugh with reckless abandon. Unfortunately today it appeared as if Garen was slipping further into a serious bout of self pity.

"Gar if you don't smile just a little and tell me why you are being so melodramatic I will throw you in the pond" She teased

They were always so honest with each other since the first day they met years ago. She had been six and he was already a young man. She laughed a little remember that day; it was vivid still in her mind.

She was at the pond behind the little cottage she shared with her mother. The same one she had threatened him with. She had been forbidden to go back there; her mother told her it was dangerous. However forbidden it was so much fun to playback there though because of the baby frogs.

Even with the attention span of a six year old, she could watch them for hours jumping around the water. At such a tender age there was no way for her to possibly understand the natural fears her mother when her daughter played by the water. In her mind there was nothing out there but the frogs and they were so cute and little they would never hurt her.

One day she saw a particularly pretty frog, it was so tiny no bigger than a penny and it was pink! She followed it all around the pond laughing as it jumped around. It jumped from the shore to a lily pad that was floating on the pond. Of course being a six year old without any fear Lylianna followed it.

The pond was much deeper than it looked and very quickly she was submersed. She kept swimming as long as her little legs could stand it calling out to her mother all the while.

Finally her legs and arms gave out and she found herself surrounded by murky water. She remembered being so scared and not wanting to leave her mommy, but she knew that she couldn't get out of the water. Suddenly she was being lifted out of the water and cradled in a strong pair of arms. She was so happy she didn't care who it was she held on tight to those arms.

"Well looks like I caught a water pixie here. What happened water pixie did you forget how to swim?" She looked up to see the most handsome face in the world. He gently wiped her soaking face with his cape.

"You're pretty" she said shyly and lifted one of his long purple locks and twirled it around her chubby finger coughing a little. He chuckled and hugged her close

"And so are you my little pixie and fearless too, you don't understand what danger you were in just a second ago do you?"

"I'm not ascared cause I am a big girl! You saveded me anyway so now reason to be ascared." She told him with perfect 6 year old logic. "Just don't tell mommy k, she gets mad when I play wit the fwogs."

"Alright I will make you a deal. You promise to play with the froggies OUT of the pond and never to go in after them, and I won't tell your mommy." He held out his hand for her to shake and seal the promise

"Yay! Ok I pwomise ." She hugged him instead "Will you come back and play wit me?" she looked up at him with big blue eyes shining with hope "We can be bestest fwends! Cause you're nice "she added with the complete innocence of a child.

Of course there was no way to resist that tender plea. Garen had promised to come visit her again and true to his word he did. He visited her every week always bringing her treats from his home. As the years progressed she of course developed a crush on him, he was larger than life to her. He was the handsome hero who saved her. When he came to visit the town was a buzz.

Garen came from a well off family, friends to the high priestess in the temple of the moon. He had connections beyond what anyone in the little town could ever dream of. The girls would all twitter and put on their best dresses the shopkeepers would all make sure their shops were pristine and their wares were displayed properly.

Then Garen would ride into town dusty and weary from travel sitting proudly on his mount. He would wave and smile at the people as he passed not stopping until he reached her cottage. She stood at her door waiting impatiently and would throw open the door when he was steps away.

When she was a child she would run and launch herself into his arms as he lifted her high and laughed. As she got older she still ran out and hugged him fiercely, but he wouldn't laugh as he used to. He would smile return her hug and launch into a story about his travels.

On the day of her sixteenth birthday Garen had pulled her aside and whispered to her gently telling her that he was leaving to follow his own path. He needed to move out of the shadow of his father, and had accepted an offer to become an emissary of the Alliance.

He wrote to her though every week with the same regularity he used to visit her with. She learned about his studies the new people he met and sadly his love life. When he fell in love for the first time her heart was broken. She cried for weeks after that letter wishing terrible things on the unknown human he had me in faraway Stormwind.

Garen had not changed at all over the years. Having lived among elves all her life she was not surprised by this at all. He was still just as handsome of every with his long purple red locks and softly glowing. He was muscular as were many elves with a broad chest and solid physique, dwarfing Lylianna whenever he stood next to her. Of course it was his intelligence and wit that drew her and other women to him. He could be fun and playful or absolutely cutting depending on the person or situation.

"Lyl are you with me?" He looked at her quizzically "I promise I am not going to mope any more"

"Sorry Garen I was just remembering how we met and how I used to follow you around like a lost puppy. How you ever dealt with my hero worship is beyond me. I remember when you came home for my sixteenth birthday party. I spent days making my outfit hoping that this would be the outfit that made you fall madly in love with me. I can't believe what I wore, or didn't wear I should say. "

"I had completely forgotten that." He managed to choke out

"A Girl couldn't hope for a better friend and I'm glad I didn't scare you away." She giggled and turned away from him and crossed to the table to tidy up before supper.

"You're staying for supper right?" She said over her shoulder "I can't cook like mother but I can come up with a reasonable facsimile" She turned to him smiling.

"So was it just hero worship then?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Well I fell in love with you at six years old and never stopped. She said as she turned to face him. "But when I read about you and that human in your letter I quickly realized that you were in love and I was just a friend. It's ok though Garen, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in this world. You are dearer to me than anyone I know and will be that way forever. I gave up my illusions at sixteen"

"Lyl you can't be as naïve and innocent as you sound right now."

He reached down to brush a stray lock from in front of her eyes. He tilted her chin up with his hand and looked at the face that haunted his dreams. His gaze focused on her lips, the sweet rosebud lips that could send a man to heaven or hell. He had waited so long feeling like the worst of men. He had watched her grow and change and had seen the looks of admiration from men all around her. He remembered every agonizing second of her sixteenth birthday party. Cursing himself every second as he coveted her, and knowing that she was still just a child.

"Sixteen was two years ago Garen" Her breath seemed to stop as she gazed into his eyes. "Enough time to put away childish fantasies" Why was her mouth suddenly dry? She ran her chewed he bottom lip thoughtfully, bringing it into sharp focus to Garen

"Did you?"He asked as he trailed a finger along her cheek. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "So that means that nothing I do would make that hero worship come alive again?"

She placed both hands on his chest, to push him away. She needed to think and his nearness was making her dizzy. Her head was swimming right now. She had worked so hard to build a wall around her feelings for Garen to keep them from bursting out. A few words from him and her wall were demolished. Her legs felt rubbery. He hadn't moved his mouth when he finished whispering to her, she could feel his warm breath on her ear and it sent tiny little shivers up and down her body. He captured her hands in his and pulled them from his chest to twine around his neck.

"Garen I don't understand what you're doing" she said quietly

"Lyl if you still don't understand than I am doing something wrong. Maybe I have to try harder." He wrapped his hands around her waist closing any distance between them and lowered his head so his lips were inches from hers. "I will never hurt you pixie you know that right?"

She nodded; she couldn't seem to make her voice work properly right now.

"Good" and he closed the distance between their lips claiming her lips with his own. Her heart beat frantically in her chest. Lylianna had never felt such a giddy rush of emotion, it was overpowering. She felt him tighten his arms around her as his mouth worked across her own.

Garen struggled to maintain control. After waiting so long for this moment it was becoming more and more difficult to contain his rampaging emotions. He carefully parted her lips with his own to taste her warm sweet mouth. He barely suppressed the fire within him when she tentatively met his tongue with her own. Her innocence and eagerness combined to weave a potent spell of seduction over him. She enflamed his senses until there was nothing in the world but her.

He pushed further, moving to trail his lips along her neck. Taking her moan as an invitation he slowly moved his lips further downwards kissing her collarbone as he worked on the laces of her bodice.

"Garen stop" She broke their contact abruptly turning away, tearing her lips from his. Regretting the loss immediately

"God Lyl what's wrong? He managed to groan

"I can't think straight when you kiss and touch me Garen."

"Perfect exactly what I want to hear." He reached for her again, capturing her lips again with his own. After a few blissful moments she broke the contact regretfully again.

"Garen I mean it" She walked away a few steps as much to escape his touch as to keep herself from touching him. "I am confused now beyond words and I can't let your kisses confuse me further. I need to think"

"About what, there is nothing to think about just feel."

"Easy for you to say, I had just planned out my life completely and it definitely did not include this. After I worked so hard to understand what I felt was just a little crush... you do this!"

"This as you call it doesn't change anything I would hope, it just makes it better." Standing behind her he turned her to face him. "Lyl look at me. You can still go and adventure, see the world and stay with your father. I will just be there waiting for you when you are ready. I have been waiting for you this long, what are another few months?" he smiled wryly

"Garen you are too good to me, but am not sure of anything right now. That is the whole purpose in leaving to try to find something out about myself."

"I go back to Darnassus tomorrow. If you want me to I can delay it for a few days to stay here with you." He reached for her again but she placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"No go back to your work Garen it's important work that you do and I don't want to be blamed for the Alliance falling apart because the emissary from Darnassus was otherwise occupied"

"This isn't finished between us you know" His eyes were blazing with the depth of his emotions. He looked down at her, how she managed to look so innocent yet enflame his every sense was beyond his understanding.

"I count on it Garen" She reached up and gently touched his cheek. "I just need time"

"I guess I should leave now then before we lose our heads again." Attempting to regain some control he spoke did his best to speak normally "When are you leaving for the Eastern Kingdoms?"

"As soon as I can. I have to book passage still."

She was still flushed from their encounter, her hair lightly mussed and lips swollen. She didn't want him to leave, to walk out that door tonight, but she knew that he had to for both their sakes. She needed some space and distance to think about this and what it meant.

"I won't let you run from me you know that Lyl. I will give you the space you need but I won't wait forever. I will come for you." Smiling he grabbed her hands "I suppose it wouldn't be wise to ask for a goodbye kiss?"

"I don't think either of us can be trusted with that Garen" she laughed

"Well I will just say goodnight then my little pixie." He kissed her fingertips "Until I see you again." He strode to the door and without looking back left the cottage.

* * *

**There was my First Chapter - I don't know if I should continue or not, or if I plain suck as a writer. Please let me know and happy reading ps I promise not to delete it this time. I need a beta reader if anyone would be interested send me a note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything World of warcraft and all intellectual property is owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**

_**Author's notes: Thanks so much for the review Amative I certainly appreciate it! I play both Horde and Alliance and Lylianna is actually the name of my BELF Pally who has been left by the wayside since WOTLK. It was a toss up make my story Lylianna Ally or Horde.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 The journey**

* * *

Now that Lylianna had made her decision to leave she found it quite difficult to actually leave her small town. It made absolutely no sense that after all these years feeling like an outsider, she felt the urge to sob at the thought of good-bye. Perhaps it was because she knew that once she left there was a good chance she would never return.

She would never again sit in her little kitchen drinking morning glory dew with her mother or when they had something to celebrate; she would never again toast her with a glass of moonglow. She wouldn't ever sit at the loom in front of the window with the moonlight streaming in and feel the rush of exhilaration as she prepared to emulate a creation of her mothers. Most of all she would never look at the beautiful pond with the little frogs where she and Garen first met. She was closing the door on a lifetime of memories.

Was it really worth losing everything she knew to try to find something she wasn't sure she could ever really find? There was no reason she couldn't stay here and take over her mother's role, or move to Darnassus for that matter. No reason other than the overwhelming drive to go to the Eastern Kingdoms that once acknowledged she hadn't been able to rid herself of. If she wasn't the most stubborn person in the world, she thought she would run a close second.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the negative self doubt she climbed up onto the wagon which was taking her to her destination to reach the harbour. There was a local shopkeeper who rode to the capital every couple weeks for supplies and he had agreed to allow her to accompany him. From there she had arranged passage on a ship to the small fishing community of Auberdine which served as the major port in Kalimdor. The faster way she had been told was to fly to Auberdine but Lylianna was not ready for that yet at this point. Garen had told her many stories of life outside her town and using flying creatures as a form of transportation was one of them. That experience could wait she decided ,until absolutely necessary.

"Well Lylianna, I never thought we would lose both you and your mother, but times change and people move on." The shopkeeper said sadly to Lylianna as they began to move down the dirt pathway that would carry them to the main road to Darnassus.

"I have arranged that my younger cousin stay in the cottage and take over my mothers healing duties for you," She answered him. "She is a wonderful girl and a well trained druid, just like my mother was. You should not have any difficulties; I have faith that she will be a wonderful addition to the town."

"I am sure she will as well, anyone related to your mother is welcome without question." he saw her sad expression and wished to take back his words instantly . Lylianna hadn't been welcomed and he knew it very well. He continued quickly. "She was a beautiful and kind person and we are truly the worse for having lost her. He added turning to his face quickly to the side

Lylianna realized that he has turned away to avoid her catching sight of the tear that had managed to fall as he spoke. Allowing him to maintain his dignity she did not mention it. Instead she replied softly "You were in love with her weren't you Daelon? "

Turning his gaze to her he nodded "Everyone was Lylianna, your mother was a light we will not see again in awhile. At least not until you come into your own my dear." She patted her hand gently.

She was so shocked she couldn't reply, never had one of the townspeople expressed any warmth towards her. Always it was her mother they loved and she they tolerated. Daelon didn't seem to expect an answer and kept his eyes on the road as they traveled. There was so much she wanted to ask him, the villagers would have met her father or at the very least seen him. It always seemed a taboo subject. No one wanted to speak of it.

After a few miles Daelon turned to look at her again." This will be a long journey for you Lylianna, Climb in the back and rest. I put some blankets back there for you and a pillow."

Smiling gratefully she nodded and climbed into the back of the wagon. The furious preparations had left her exhausted and within minutes she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hours passed as Lylianna blissfully slumbered. The pallet that Daelon had rigged up in the back was more than comfortable since the wagon was empty. He had taken extra care and even stuffed some blankets with straw and covered them with yet more blankets to ensure Lylianna slept well. He had never been proud of himself for the way he and the townspeople had ostracized The young girl. They Made her feel out of place and ashamed of being herself.

They were so remote that the old mistrust was difficult to shake. Those that didn't feel any enmity towards her for simply being a human were shunned if they attempted to make any overtures towards her. Daelon had once tried to bring her sweets from the capital when she was just a young child, but was seen by another towns person. His business began to drop off completely in his shop as word of mouth spread he had no choice but to ignore the child completely. Giving her a ride and a few blankets didn't make up for a lifetime of cold reserve but a little kindness could never hurt her, he reasoned.

He knew deep down why everyone hated her so much. She was a miracle in reality, a beautiful, perfect blending of races that scared people too much. She was deeply connected to the light it was obvious to anyone who spoke with or observed her for a few minutes, however she seemed to also embrace nature with a joy he had not witnessed in years. She could often be seen walking through the woods laughing for nothing other than pure joy. Her spirit was absolutely pure...pure enough to make others keenly notice the dark stains on their own souls.

She was probably the most beautiful creature any had seen in a very long time, she even eclipsed her mother who was a great beauty. Though he doubted very much she knew that. Her hair reached her waist in long auburn waves. It was a glorious colour that was not possible to achieve if she were born of two night elves. Her skin looked like fresh cream and her eyes reminded him of an emerald he had mined once. It sparkled and glistened and he lost himself in it depths, exactly how he felt about Lylianna's eyes. She had inherited the gleam from her mother; there was a faint glow that at first glance was unnoticeable. More than her outward appearance though she was a truly beautiful person, the hatred she faced never once changing her sweet and giving hoped desperately for her that her father's people would treat her with the kindness and care she deserved.

Caught up in his musing Daelon didn't notice the other travelers on the road at first. Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of approaching hooves he looked to see found horses bearing down on his cart quite quickly. Alarmed by their approach he pulled back on the reigns sharply hoping to perhaps be able to maneuver away from them.

Instead the large cat growled deep in this throat at the intruders, preparing to defend his riders.

"Easy there girl", Daelon leaned down and spoke softly to her. These cats could be fierce when cornered and perceived danger. Daelon didn't wish to see any harm come to what could be simply innocent travelers.

* * *

He watched warily as they approached and was relieved to see them wearing the colours of the Alliance. Reigning in the cat gently he patted her head and whispered that they were amongst friends.

"Well met Elf" said the obvious leader as he brought his stallion up alongside the large cat. "I am Captain Westmount of the Alliance Army and am undoubtedly here for the charge you have snuggled in the back there." His manner was proud and unflinching but he managed a small smile when he gestured to the bundle snuggled up still fast asleep.

Belatedly Daelon remembered Lylianna and marveled that the commotion hadn't woken her. Looking back at her sleeping form he became uneasy. Had someone heard about this exceptional woman he felt he was guarding at least part of the way on this journey, and intended some unsavory deed? Deciding then and there he would defend her to the death he narrowed his gaze .

"What business have you with her?" he demanded icily, his hand straying to the side to reach for his bow that lay forgotten on the seat beside him.

"Stay your hand hunter." the guard replied "I have been sent here by Ambassador Garen to guard and protect ..." looking down at the paper he had pulled from his saddlebag he read directly "... his most precious charge"

Visibly relaxing Daelon moved his hand away from the bow and extended it to the guard laughing.

"Then we are well met indeed, sir" he said as the guard clasped his hand. "I had hoped young Garen would see to the girl's safety and it seems he did not disappoint me."

Lylianna had woken immediately when the wagon had come to a stop. Deciding that it may be wise to stay hidden should Daelon need her to surprise the strangers she relaxed her breathing and tried to make it she was still sleeping. Luckily she had snuggled deep into the blankets and was not visible to the men other than as a lump in the back of a wagon.

Hearing the mention of Garen she smiled to herself, he had been unable to escort her on her journey but he had looked to her safety it seemed. As she heard Daelon speak her heart was warmed by his obvious concern, maybe not everyone detested her.

Deciding it was safe to show herself after hearing their purpose, she peaked out of the blankets to see for the first time the impressive sight of guards in the Alliance Army. They were more than impressive they were overwhelming. Four of them sat on Black stallions who stood motionless. Fully geared for battle they wore their plate armour from their boots to their helms. The plate was gleaming in the sunlight making her squint. Over the armour they wore the tabard of the Alliance.

She spoke quietly "gentlemen I am awake so you can stop speaking about me as if I were a child and unable to care for myself."

At the sound of her voice the soldiers turned towards the voice and were left speechless. Looking at her sitting up in the back the blankets still draped around her shoulders, her hair messed from sleep and her cheeks flushed from sleep she looked deliciously rumpled.

The Captains calm demeanor slipped visibly as he gaped at Lylianna making Daelor chuckle "Captain perhaps it would be wise for you to remember your purpose and more importantly the man that sent you." he nudged the Captain urging him to speak

"Of course." the captain coughed and straightened in his saddle, pulling himself his steed to the edge of the wagon he dismounted and reached to assist Lylianna from the back. He removed his helm he tucked it underneath one arm and reached for her hand with the other. "may I assist you miss"

"why would you need to do that?" puzzled Lylianna laughed at him "I am neither elderly nor infirm." she informed him and jumped from the back to stand in front of him.

Stepping back the captain produced a sealed envelope for her "As you wish , I have here a missive from Ambassador Garen for you, explaining our presence. If you care to read it in privacy I will make preparations for our departure." passing her the envelope he turned on his heal and lead his horse back to his men, speaking to them quietly.

Lylianna looked at the note and tried to maintain a dignified expression. How very much like Garen to put on such a display, surprising her on the road with a full escort. Tearing the envelope open she hungrily read the note.

_"My Dearest Lylianna,_

_How silly of you to think that I would leave you unprotected on journey that due to your stubborn nature will take you months. Don't be angry,but I have sent these men to assist you .I cannot be there myself so they will make your travel easy and painless. I can't think of you coped up in some stuffy ship sharing quarters with complete strangers when I can prevent that. So I have sent these men not only to guard you, but to speed you past all the travel. Traveling with them is a mage who when you are ready will open a portal allowing you to walk instantly into the Capital City of Stormwind. If you choose to be pigheaded and not use it then the men are ordered to stay by your side until you are safely delivered into the city and shown the living quarters which are being prepared for you. I will meet you there soon._

_My deepest Regards_

_Garen"_

Well this is a fine adventure now she thought. Either she could take the easy way out and use the portal or be responsible for keeping these men from far more important duties than guarding her. Garen definitely had outmaneuvered her on this one. She walked to the group of men waiting for her response.

"Captain you are prepared to travel with me for months , wherever I wish to go until I am brought to Stormwind is that correct?" She asked him

"Yes it is my sworn duty to defend you with my life if need be." He responded quickly

"And do any of you have families awaiting your return."

"um ..well. yes, but that means nothing. We are soldiers and are dedicated to our cause."

"I hardly think that any of you signed up for babysitting duty." She fumed"Open the stupid portal". She realized immediately how sharply she had spoken to the men. They were not at fault, merely following orders. I refuse to take my anger out on you innocent men. BUT you can be sure Mr important Ambassador will feel it when I see him next."

She turned to address Daelon . "Thank you so much for your assistance. I appreciate your kindness more than I can express." impulsively she hugged him, and broke free before he could see her tears. The mage in the group had opened up a portal to Stormwind and she could see it faintly shimmering before her.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward .

"Wait Lylianna." Daelon called out and moved quickly towards her. Reaching down he plucked a single pink leaf that had fallen."Take this with you to remind you whenever in doubt that Kalimdor is still your home."He pulled he close and hugged her fiercely "never forget the love your mother had for you." he whispered and let her go. Lylianna felt the barely restrained emotion coursing through him. Unable to say anything more she nodded at him and walked to the men who had moved away discreetly to allow her a private farewell.

"Well" ... she faltered momentarily. This was the last moment , she could run now or face her future bravely. A part of her wanted to do nothing more rush to the wagon and pull the blankets back over her head. She silently chastised herself for her cowardice and before she could regret it she announced "Let's go Gentlemen" and stepped first through the portal into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Any part of Blizzard Entertainment

* * *

Chapter 3-Stormwind

Arriving in Stormwind for the first time would have been overwhelming under normal circumstances. Arriving via a portal as a complete novice to the use of magic as a means of travel ...was indescribable.

They entered a small room which housed the portal all together for which Lylianna was immensely grateful. Although she refused to admit it her armed guards made her feel safe and thinking back she was not sure exactly what she had planned to do if she had traveled here completely alone.

Perhaps she would have met some nice people on the ship who were familiar with the city and were willing to share some knowledge with her. That was leaving quite a bit to chance, what if she hadn't met anyone?

Of course she was still not happy with the high handed manner in which Garen had gone about this entire situation, but she was now beginning to see the wisdom of his plan. There was no way that she would admit it to him without a great deal of groveling and apology though of course.

Regardless of the new dynamic of their relationship he was the same man she had called her best friend all her life. She would not allow them to change completely and never had she let him wriggle off the hook when he did something that irked her.

In the old days she may have thrown something at him or better yet found a prank to play to even up the score. She wasn't quite sure now what to do and that scared her beyond words.

She never thought about how to act around Garen she simply behaved as herself. They shared a natural ease with one another that was rare but the tension and butterflies she felt when thinking about him now had taken over.

Hopefully she was simply blowing the entire thing out of proportion in her mind, and once seeing him, they would fall into the natural rhythm that they had always shared. The guards looked at her expectantly and she realized that she had been standing in the same spot for a few minutes mulling over her new relationship. They probably thought her a complete country bumpkin which she had to admit to being on some level.

She moved from her spot to stand next to the captain whom she had started to feel more comfortable with. Speaking quietly to him she asked nervously

"How do we get out of this room?" Looking around the room she saw it was beautiful in its own way. Everything shined and shimmered with barely contained magic. The ceiling was higher than she had imagined possible with large windows that started at the floor and extended all the way to the top. There were bookcases lined along the wall filled to overflowing with all types of books. Some were even placed carefully in piles on the floor and on tables for lack of room.

On each table she also noticed objects she couldn't quite identify but some of them hovered in mid air, some object used for magical purposes she figured. There were Mages at each table and some randomly scattered around the room, some deep in study and others watching the travelers as they arrived. She noticed all this as she searched intently for doors leading out of the room.

"Those portals at each end of the room will transport us out. Don't be afraid they are actually all show, it's an illusion just an open archway beyond one and a wall behind the other." He admitted a bit sheepishly

"And why would they do something like that?" She asked in astonishment

"Who knows why mages do half the things they do." the captain answered her honestly. "I prefer to not question it myself we have all just ...gotten used to it." He motioned with his hand for her to precede him through one of the portals. Hesitantly she stepped through and felt nothing, none of tell tale tingling she felt when she came in contact with any sort of magical energy. Directly before her stood an open archway just as the captain had described that led out to a large ramp that spiraled down to the ground.

Lylianna was relieved to notice that though the buildings were made of cold lifeless stone, she could still feel the call of nature in the city. This area was teaming with life, the trees grew strong and proud and she could feel the gentle caress of a warm summer breeze. She didn't realize how constrained she had felt until she stepped into this area and took a deep breath.

They walked down the ramp, they guards leading the horses beside them. When they reached the bottom the captain began to explain the rest of Garen's preparations.

"We are to escort the lodgings that are yours as long as you wish to use them. You should find that the pantry is well stocked for you with food you are accustomed to. It is sometimes difficult to become accustomed to foods indigenous to a particular region as well I know from my time fighting in different lands."

"That is very sweet Captain; did you arrange all of this?" She asked him .She saw his cheeks flush scarlet.

"Just the food, I remember many a campaign that I wish I had brought some food I was more used to." He admitted reluctantly.

Not wanting to embarrass him further she moved on. "So how are we to get to these lodgings? Are we close enough to walk?"

"Anything in the city is close enough to walk to if you choose too." He explained " Ambassador Garen thought it wise to house you in the city itself until you became accustomed to the human peoples ways and customs. After if you would like there is a small town just outside of the city in Elwynn Forest."

"Well he thought of everything didn't he?" she muttered to herself, then more loudly to the Captain. 'I hope that it is in an area much like this one then it reminds me a little of home."

"Actually it is rather close and will remind you more of home than this. I you will follow me I will direct you there myself." Turning to the rest of their entourage, "there is no need for you men to accompany us, report to the keep and then you are dismissed." He saluted the guards and turned his back to them effectively dismissing them.

* * *

They walked together across the mage district as the captain pointed out different shops she may want to visit in the future. "The tailor shop there is renowned for their fine workmanship; I myself purchased a cloak there that lasted me for years." He remarked.

They followed a series of narrow pathways until they left the mage quarter and entered what the Captain called the canal district. Crossing the bridge they passed through another large stone archway and entered the Park. Lylianna gasped in wonder, there in the middle of this great city was a piece of her home. The park was not filled with the soft muted pastels she was used to but directly in the middle there was a moon well!

Each moonwell created held some waters from the well of eternity. The waters were not only beautiful as they shimmered and glowed but held immense arcane energyA.n upwelling of magical waters created by the night elves to maintain and restore their magical powers. Each moonwell was a holy thing to the night elf people and to see it here was a shock and joy.

The captain urged her forward towards it "Ambassador Garen thought that this place was the perfect place for you. A place where both races meet in complete harmony..."

Laughing Lylianna walked to moonwell, "He was absolutely correct, this confirms everything I have felt for so long. This blending of my two worlds so perfectly is the reason I am here."

"Your cottage is on the other side of the well, open your door and walk three paces and you are at the well."

"So close? I am thrilled that I can see this everyday, that I can touch the waters of home," Garen knew exactly what she needed to be happy. The homesickness she expected she would feel would be drastically lessened now that she had this place to call her home.

So wrapped up in her thoughts of Garen, Lylianna did not realize that a night elf stood watching her carefully. Captain Westmount addressed him directly

"Wonderful to see you Sheldras, I have someone I would like to introduce you too. Miss Lylianna Soaringstar I would like to introduce you to your neighbor and one of the druid trainers in the city Sheldras Moontree."

Sheldras looked at her quizzically taking all of her features in "You have a name one of my people would have, yet you appear to be a human." Shaking his head he corrected himself "You appear human yet do not."

"Elune-Adore Master Moontree .I am one of your people ... my mother was a nightelf, a great healer and seamstress in Kalimdor. I am honoured to meet you." She bowed low in the way of her mother's people cradling one hand in the other. She noted the look of surprised that passed over Sheldras' face.

"Your mother was Kaylai Soaringstar, I see her in you young one. I met her once long ago when called to work together to heal at thethe battle that proceeded the great sundering." Never before had Lylianna ever been told even in passing that she bore any resemblance to her mother.

"Shan'do Moontree, I apologize but I have never been told I shared any likeness to my mother!" She told him

"Perhaps not in looks, although if one looks close enough ...there are signs. Your eyes glitter with the glow of our people when you look at them closely and there is a slight tilt your ears . That doesn't matter though it is only appearance. I feel the spirit of your mother in you child. You are far more like her than you think." He turned to the moonwell and stirred it slightly in his hands.

"Our people have not been good to you. I can see it in your eyes when you think of home. You have come here for answers and you indeed will find them. You are looking for your place and path in life child but you already know it, listen and the answers will find you."

His words confused her, she had some seeking answers there was no way she already knew them. Why must everything be so cryptic, just say Lylianna you are meant to walk the path of light or nature or shadow ....or anything! It was unbelievably aggravating, but this it seemed was the way of her people. Perhaps the humans would be less mysterious.

The captain had been standing patiently allowing the two to speak in relative privacy. He was thinking much the same as Lylianna. Just tell the poor girl what she wanted to know and let her make her peace. She looked like she was about to drop poor thing, travelling had not been easy on her. Getting her settled in her cottage where she could relax and perhaps eat something seemed the very thing she needed at this point.

"Perhaps we should allow you to find some comfort in your cottage. The morning there will be enough time for you to start your adventure."

Lylianna gazed at the Captain gratefully. She was starting to feel the days travel and would gladly rest at this point. He had said that her cottage was near , she looked around trying to determine which she was to be housed in.

"Of course we have much time to discuss everything young one, we are neighbors after all." Sheldras agreed. "Ande'thoras-ethil my child." He walked away leaving her slightly bemused.

"Sheldras can be quite a character," the captain apologized. "He really did fight in the battle before the great sundering."

"As did my mother, she watched Tyrande fall and Furion's grief. I was told much of this as a child."

"Shall we go to the cottage?" He asked changing the subject. He wasn't comfortable talking about the sundering it was an event that happened too long ago for him to even understand it. With their long lifespan there were still some nightelves around who witnessed it firsthand

"Please lead on I confess I am beyond weary." In fact she was about ready to drop. Tonight would include a hot bath if possible for her and maybe a tiny bit to eat. Her stomach was rumbling so loudly she was sure the Captain could hear it.

They approached a small cottage made of stone and wood, yet it didn't feel cold and sterile like in the mage tower. Perhaps it was the surrounding area that provided it with a feeling of warmth. Someone had planted rosebushes in front in deep crimson and white that had been recently pruned and watered. Captain walked up the stone path leading to the door and held it open indicating for her to enter.

The cottage itself was small with three rooms, but she was used to small it felt safe. The kitchen occupied the entire back of the cottage and was set up with a sturdy looking table and chairs. Someone had lit a fire and placed a large cauldron overtop which simmered engulfing the entire cottage with the aroma of savory herbs. Fresh Bread lay on a cutting board in the kitchen next to a crock of butter. Her mouth watered in response.

Tearing her eyes away she studied the rest of the rooms, just off the kitchen was a lovely little sitting room with a large fireplace that had already been lit as well. The furnishing looked worn but clean and more importantly comfortable. A small table with two chairs sat in front of the large window, next to a large bookcase.

The last room was the bedroom; it was sparsely furnished with a bed far larger than she needed taking up much of the room. There was a wardrobe in the corner and a bedside table that held a washbasin on top. She opened the wardrobe to find it full of clothes very different than she had ever worn. She looked with dread on the nightstand; there was a small envelope which bore her name on the front in Garen's distinct scrawl.

She opened it with dread :

_Dearest Lylianna, _

_Well, I hope you like the cottage the clothing and the last of my meddling. Forgive me but I just wanted to make sure the mundane chores of securing lodging and clothes to make you blend into the community were done. Admit it you didn't even think this far ahead!_

Damn him again for being right! She didn't even remember to take her bag with her off the wagon.

_You probably haven't even noticed the stairs in the kitchen that lead to two more bedrooms and a very large bathroom with a huge tub. _

_That's it I am done with all my inference the rest is up to you my little pixie..._

_All my love _

_Garen_

She sighed as she replaced the letter on the nightstand. She didn't need lodgings this large but she was longing for a long soak in the tub Garen mentioned. She tried very hard to stay mad at him but he was right all he did was make it easier for her to start mingling amongst the people. She realized suddenly she had left the Captain at the doorstep.

"Captain please come in, don't stand there on the doorstep." She admonished him gently

"I would miss but I do need to report to my commanding officer as soon as I have seen you safely home. You will find some delicious soup made by my sister in the kitchen and some clothing you have undoubtedly found in the wardrobe." He held his hand out to her to shake it.

"It was a pleasure miss, someone will be here tomorrow to guide you to the keep and introduce you to a few people."

"Well then Ande'thoras-ethil." To you captain" she said as she shook his hand. "I will be waiting for my guide eagerly."

"What exactly does that mean I have heard it often." The Captain inquired

"Well literally it means...um." She stumbled over the translation to common "I have it, it means May your troubles be diminished. It is a farewell to our people,"

"Thank you then , until we meet again." He turned and walked proudly to his mount which was waiting patiently at the front gate. He hadn't nibbled so much as one rose she noted. The Captain jumped on in one fluid motion, after nudging his horse with his knees he was off. She watched him go until he disappeared from her sight and closed the door.

With the captain gone she explore the cottage freely and indulge in the delicious looking soup and bread that was left for her. After that perhaps she would read a book, have a hot bath and then pour her weary bones into that extremely comfortable looking bed.

She managed to accomplish only one part of her plan. After managing to devour two bowls of the spectacular soup and three slices of the warm crusty bread in what seemed like seconds, she walked to the sitting room to read. She choose a light looking tale of danger and mayhem and promptly fell soundly asleep on the couch .

* * *

Notes: Darnassian Translation **_Elune-Adore." = "Elune be with you." (A greeting.)_**

_**"Shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.)**_

**_Ande'thoras-ethil." = "May your troubles be diminished."(A farewell.)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Blizzard entertainment or the warcraft universe

* * *

Chapter Four - Adjustments

Daybreak saw Lylianna with far more energy than she had displayed in a good while. It could have been the sunlight streaming in through every window of her little cottage or the sweet song of the birds that invigorated and renewed her. She honestly didn't care the why and how, as long as she was feeling this fantastic she would take advantage of it.

She had woken early in the morning not a bit cramped from sleeping on the living room furniture. It was an ingenious invention really and she would defiantly take the idea back with her to Kalimdor. Someone had taken a wooden bench, and had covered it with mage weave cloth which was an incredibly luxurious fabric and then had stuffed wool cloth in between the two creating cushioning. It would be a wonderful addition to any home and would make entertaining far more intimate and friendly.

The captain had also not lied when he spoke of the freshly stocked pantry he had arranged for her. A cursory glance over her stock confirmed that all was extremely palatable and her transition would no doubt be easier because of the captain's thoughtfulness. Quickly grabbing a hunk of honey bread and a heaven's Peach from the plentiful bowl of fruit on the kitchen table she jogged outside to take full advantage of her early start.

The moonwell was sparkling as it usually did but the sunlight glinting off the surface caught her eye and seemed to beckon her. She sat on the edge of the moonwell happily munching away at her breakfast as she contemplated the day before her.

Apparently she was to meet some emissary who would begin to teach her about life here and customs. She was already very familiar with the language. Her mother had seen to that, having a clientele that extended far beyond their own continent made being well spoken in several languages a necessity. She spoke Common Orcish and Thalassian well enough to get by but was by far more comfortable in Darnassian.

The park was so quiet all she heard was the call of birds and the occasional critter as it foraged around. Lyl wondered if it was the early hour or if the hustle and bustle of the city never permeated the sanctuary. Consulting her old timepiece she always carried she realized she must have gotten up quite early. She had already cleaned the kitchen from her supper last night and had breakfast and it was only five am.

There was no telling when the emissary was set to arrive this morning and she was stuck here until he chose to appear. Sighing she made her way back to the house determined to find something to keep her occupied.

The wardrobe in the corner of her bedroom caught her attention. She could go through it and glean some information from the clothing. Garen would have purchased the most up to date styles; perhaps they could tell her something of the people here. While her mother was an unparalleled tailor she refused to create what she called frivolous clothing for anyone no matter the clientele.

As a result all the garments, while amazing beautiful were functional rather than stylish. Her mother created robes that would not hinder the caster depending on what style they used to cast their spells. It was an involved process, some casters preferred to have their hands and arms completely bare to allow a full range of motion while others preferred a completely different style. Gems were fitted in the robes not for their aesthetic purpose but rather based on their magical properties.

Her mother would work with each caster taking them to a secluded area in the forest and having them cast on her allowing her to observe their motions. Lylianna had always feared for her mother during these sessions as did many of the clients, at first refusing to take part. Her mother laughed off their fears; she said that if she had been able to heal Tyrande when she fell or Furion and even the vilified Illidan against the power of the legion and mighty Archimond… she could muster enough healing to withstand the spells of mere mortals. Well apparently all of her mother's healing talent hadn't been able to help her when she needed it most.

At home they wore simple gowns that were serviceable and could withstand a great deal of wear and tear. Sometimes her mother even allowed her to wear the leather breeches she had been gifted with by one of her mother's poorer customers. The customer had little money and his daughter was being trained as a priestess of Elune. He was a leatherworker and taking pity on the poor man Kaylai had bartered him a fine robe that would last his daughter many years. Kaylai had given the breeches to Lylianna since she was too tall to wear them with the provision that she was only allowed to wear them while herbing in the forest.

Lylianna reached in the wardrobe and pulled out several different outfits laying them carefully on the bed. She looked them over carefully trying to sense when each different outfit would be worn. The first outfit was a very soft looking white blouse that ruffled at the top and was accompanied by a sky blue skirt. As beautiful as it was it looked rather simple, something that might be worn going to the market both garments made from linen cloth. . The second outfit was made from runecloth and far more intricate.

It was a dress as well; there were very few pairs of pants and shirts in the wardrobe. The colour is what drew her at first. It was a deep emerald green that contained some material that gave it an iridescent sheen almost as if someone had crushed a black pearl and interwoven it with each strand in the runecloth.

With a girlish cry she lifted it carefully hugging it close to her. Honestly it was of the most beautiful dress she had ever seen; sadly she recognized right away that it was far to fine to wear even when meeting a diplomat. This was an evening gown made to be worn at some gala event. With regret she carefully hung it back in the wardrobe.

The third outfit looked to be just the outfit she wanted. It was elegant yet simple and appropriate for meeting high ranking officials as well as anyone else. Dressing quickly she regarded herself in the mirror.

This morning after washing she had allowed her hair to dry while she wandered the park, resulting in soft waves that reached almost to her waist. The dress she had chosen fit perfectly and felt even better. It was made in two sections and fit snugly to just under her breasts where it flared appealingly. The under dress was made of silk cloth tinged to a gold hue, overlaid with black lace that was secured just under her breasts with a golden ribbon. The neckline dipped a little low for her taste offering a view of far more skin than she was used to and the sleeves were capped at her shoulders puffing slightly. She felt very sophisticated wearing it and couldn't resist the urge to twirl a bit in the mirror. She added a small black shall made from Mageweave in case the day was chilly.

She finished dressing adding some black silk slippers to the outfit and felt very different not quite the same Lylianna. If the emissary didn't arrive soon she would sneak off in the city by herself which is really what she wanted to do anyway. She wanted to test out the look and see how well she could adapt to the city.

* * *

As if her thoughts summoned them she heard a staccato knock on the door. At least whoever it was seemed eager to get to an early start as well. If all went well she could go to this meeting wherever it was and then wander on her own for a bit.

She opened the door to stare into a pair of blue eyes she hadn't thought she would be seeing for quite awhile.

"I am sorry I am here looking for a friend of Miss Lylianna Soaringstar, all I see here is a very pretty human woman." Garen stood before laughing down at her.

Gasping she practically jumped into his arms hugging him tight. "Garen you are such and idiot sometimes, let me guess you're going to ask if I fell from the heavens next?" laughing she hit him squarely in the stomach, being shorter had its advantages sometimes.

"Pixie you wound me, I would never try such an over used line on someone like you. You at least deserve something I have only used ten times or so." He replied jumping back before she could hit him again.

"So then the great Ambassador Garen is here to introduce me himself?" She teased him "Garen honestly I understand why you came to visit mother and me all the time, if this is any indication of how people treat you. It has to be sickening to have them bowing and scraping to you at every second."

"That was one reason there was a certain scrumptious red head I didn't mind seeing either." he leered at her making her laugh again. "Am I to stand at the door all day or were you perhaps going to allow me in?"

Lylianna blushed quickly how could she have forgotten her manners? She quickly stepped aside allowing him in and closed the door behind them.

"This is a beautiful cottage Garen, but it's too much. I would have been happy anywhere and I feel terrible that you have gone to such expense." He cut her off quickly as he brushed her face with his knuckles.

"This is my personal cottage Lyl when I am in the city, I didn't spend a copper, so no need to feel badly." Looking at her seriously he continued "you look incredible Lyl the style of clothing suits you very much." He ran his eyes down the length of her body

She held her breath as she felt the heat of his gaze while it traveled over her. He had moved his hand to gently cup her face in his palm brushing away her hair. Without warning he seized her lips with his own moving his hands down to span her waist.

He hadn't meant to do that when he first saw her. He recognized that Lyl was fiercely independent as necessity had forced her to be and he admired her for it. He was prepared for her to yell at him for his high handed interference, but she had simply hugged him and melted all his resolve. He wanted to give her space and let her get to used to her new feelings but seeing her again and remembering how she felt pressed against him made all good intentions irrelevant.

He couldn't get close enough to her, she inflamed his senses. She timidly reached up and standing on her tiptoes wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her entire body into contact with his own. Taking her actions as an assent he broke contact with her lips reluctantly and scooped her into his arms in one fluid motion.

She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. His kisses made her feel dizzy with giddiness. How long had she imagined this very thing, had tried to imagine his hands roaming over her body as he rained gentle kisses on her? She felt him lift her and could only think it was the perfect moment she didn't think her knees could support here anymore. They seemed to have turned to jelly.

He carried her into the living room laying her down gently on the bench. Looking down at her he felt his heart soar. She was flushed with excitement, her lips reddened with his kisses and her eyes half closed. He stretched out beside her half covering her with his own body.

She sighed as his hand slipped into her bodice gently exploring the soft skin beneath his hands. He covered her neck with gentle teasing kisses as he gently kneaded her flesh making her cry out. He captured her cry with his mouth wanting to taste his name on her lips. He wanted so badly to make her his, to be able to keep her from any other man, branding his name on her very soul if he could.

Guilt and reality began rushing in as Garen realized what he was doing and he pulled away from her abruptly.. Her little moue of dissatisfaction didn't help his good intentions. Here she stood at a crossroads in her life and he was deliberately clouding her thought trying to make him the only sane choice to her. He knew how inexperienced she was when it came to any physical affection and he was inadvertently using it against her! He had tried to take her independance from her and foolishly tried to make her see he was the only choice for her.

"Lylianna I can't do this." He managed to groan out his frustration heavy in his voice. "We have an appointment in five minutes at Stormwind keep and even riding it takes at least that amount of time." He lied smoothly he wouldn't have cared at all had they missed the appointment if he wasn't such an ass he could have enjoyed holding her all day.

The look of surprise that flashed across her face would have been comical at any other time, but he was barely managing to keep reign on his own raging emotions. She nodded and pulled her gaping neckline together giving Garen a quick glance at a great deal of her velvety skin. he felt her tense beneath him and at once he missed the feel of her soft and wordlessly moved to a standing position and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress.

"I understand"She said voice heavy with emotion. She refused to say anything else. Let him draw his own conclusions. "I assume you brought a mount or are we walking?" She tried desperately to maintain an even tone. Not to let him know her heart was breaking.

He cursed himself inwardly a thousand times a fool. A completely moronic thing to say, how could have possibly tried to make her think that maintaining his connections was more important than her? Searching rapidly he tried to find something anything to make this rapidly downward spiraling situation right.

"Lyl , I'm sorry. I wouldn't care if we sat here all day and missed every appointment I had for a week. I just suddenly understood your need to be free and explore, and how as good as my intentions were…this whole time I have been smothering you!"

He couldn't let her see the shame in his eyes, looking down he continued.

"I should have let you have your grand adventure and I am sorry, I am a selfish bastard that wanted to keep you all to myself, but I know now I can't do that."

her thoughts reeled only Garen would try to smooth things over with a lie hiding what he though were his baser intentions then come clean seconds later. He really was a unique man.

"Garen you are the biggest lout I have ever met in my life!" she screamed at him. A quick flash of pain flashed across his face so quickly she could have sworn she didn't see it. She continued "To take away the justifiable anger I had stored up towards you in the blink of an eye with one little speech. It makes me so mad." She had lowered her voice by the end of her little rant. She smiled mischievously as she saw realization of what she had just say dawn on his face "Just be sure if you start something you are prepared to finish it because honestly I am tired of these little emotional journeys we seem to be trapped on"

He laughed loudly at her, Elune be praised how he loved this woman. "Lyl I promise you the next time he paused scortching her with his gaze" "there will be a next time by the way. There will be nothing to stop me."

"Good now pull yourself together man you look as if you had been run over." She teased and shut the door on his bemused face.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter Five - Destiny Calls**

The journey to Stormwind keep from the park took little time at all, but seemed long enough to allow trepidation to slowly creep up on Lylianna. What if for one reason or another she wasn't accepted here? She had been hoping to live here for a bit and study in some form of healing art, then perhaps return to Kalimdor. If the humans didn't accept her though she would have no alternate plan. While she was ostracized by her mother's people she had always told herself that the humans would be different. It was what allowed her to face the snide comments and disgusted looks she received by many in her mother's village.

She tried desperately to push the fear away in her mind or at least suppress it for a time. It would not serve her well to meet anyone a nervous mass of quivering jelly, which she very much felt like.

Garen sat before her on the horse proud and silent. He preferred to use the mount most common to the race of whichever city he was visiting. The exception was riding a mechanostrider which was the mount favored by the gnomes. The contraptions were dirty and noisy, belching out plumes of black smoke wherever they went. They were also exceedingly small to fit the average size of a gnome. Garen had often expressed his distaste of them .Thank Elune that the gnomes lived in Ironforge the city built by the dwarves at least the Ram was a solid hardy mount.

They dismounted before entering the long ramp that led into the keep. The ramp sloped up gently until reaching the circular throne room, along the side various doors lead to rooms contained in the keep. To her immense relief Garen turned into a small room on the right he told her was called the petitioners chamber.

It was simply furnished with a large solid yet well worn table serving as the main focal point in the room, cluttered with piles of official looking documents in various languages. There were benches scattered around the room haphazardly around in no apparent pattern. In attempt to warm the austere gray stone that the humans seemed to favor, there were large banners in Alliance blue and gold. Garen led her over to a rather severe looking man dressed in black and white robes whom he told her was Bishop DeLavey.

"We are going to speak to the Bishop about some different healing training options for you Lyl, not to request an audience with the king. So you can let the breath out that you have been holding." He smiled at her reassuringly and gently patted her arm then grasped her arm smoothly wrapping it around his and tucking it close to his body. "He owes me a few favours so he can get ingratiate us with a few trainers even though formal training has begun."

"I don't want any special treatment Garen and I certainly don't want you calling in favours for me." She admonished him gently

"Lyl no need to worry, the good bishop owes me more favours than I can count. As far as jumping into the training there is no need to worry about that either. Formal training only began today and if you would like I will have him tell the trainers that you were simply delayed due to travel."

She worried the bottom of her lip gazing at him uncertainly still not convinced. Garen watched her and was seized by an intense wave of desire as her focused on her lips. Bending low he whispered " You need to looking so delicious my dear, it is far too distracting , all I want to do is carry you back to the cottage and lock ourselves in there for weeks."

Blushing she turned away still not used to the ease in which he was able to speak of the new perimeters of their relationship. She was the naïve one and she was well aware of it. Perhaps in past relationship Garen was able to exchange banter and innuendo, he seemed fairly relaxed, but she was not. He seemed to understand and didn't expect a reply; just smiled at her warmly and turned to meet the Bishop

"Well if it isn't my old friend Garen." He clapped him on the back soundly in a way she had seem others great each other. It seems a little brutish to her but they seemed to enjoy this form of greeting. "And this lovely young lady is?"

"My greatest friend Lylianna Soaringstar, she had come to Stormwind to train and to learn more of her heritage."

"What an unusual last name my dear." She viewed the man withdistaste, everything about him seemed contrived. From his carefully died hair down to his highly glossed polished shoes. When he spoke his chin tilted back ever so slightly then forward reminding Lylianna of a viper preparing to strike.

"Unusual to you sir however fairly common to me having had it my entire life." She retorted quickly, forcing Garen to hide a grin.

The bishop opened his mouth as if to reply then closed it again quickly. Choosing his words carefully he began again "Of course my dear forgive my impertinence. What I meant to say was that it was a unique name to the human race, one that suits such a…inimitable young lady."

"Yes she certainly is that," Garen interjected quickly sensing the tension between the two "Her father was a human soldier in the Alliance Militia, however her mother was a night elf. One of the most wonderful healers our race will ever know and dearest friend I could ever hope to find, barring her daughter of course." he added with gentle censure towards the Bishop clearly communicating Lylianna's importance to him.

"Well met then Lady Lylianna, I am honoured . Of course I will assist you in anyway I can." His voice oozed humility and deference as he noted the hint of condemnation in Garen's voice. Quickly she decided that calling him a viper was beyond complementary. The man was a weasel.

"Wonderful Bishop, I thought perhaps we could bring her to different trainers in the healing arts. Being part night elf I feel the call of nature in her, yet also do I feel the light of Elune favours her as well. Her mother was a druid." Garen explained to the bishop

Lylianna remained silent, as much as she wanted to remind Garen she had a voice and was perfectly capable of speaking for her, she wisely choose to remain silent. She could speak to him about it later if it upset her; this was neither the time nor the place. Here he was more than just her Garen he was Ambassador and any breeches in etiquette on her part reflected on him.

"Interesting, I had never heard of a human being able to connect with nature in such a way that seems so commonplace with your race Garen. Perhaps first we should visit the druid trainer. Should she prove capable it would be worth observing." He fairly drooled at the thought of being the one to discover such precious gem.

Garen turned to Lylianna to include her in the conversation. "Lyl this is your choice, if you would rather speak with a priestess we can go there instead."

"I don't see how much point there would be in visiting a druid trainer to be honest Garen. Do you honestly think mother wouldn't have begun my training before I could walk if she had sensed that I had the call of nature?" Garen studied her carefully before replying.

"You are absolutely right Lyl I often forget how…dedicated your mother could be."

"The word is obsessed Garen." She chuckled, "but it seems the Bishop is giddy at the thought of a half human druid." She spared him a reproachful glance." Hearing their hushed tones the Bishop had the sense to look slightly shamed and turned away "So if you would like to visit the druid trainer to be sure, I am fine with that." Taking his hand in hers she squeezed gently, lowering her voice so only he could hear "Thank you for asking." She smiled up at him keeping her hand in his. He smiled at her in a way that warmed her heart, as he brought her hand up and gently laid a kiss on her palm.

"Bishop," He said not bothering looking up the man, instead locking eyes with Lylianna. The unfulfilled promises glittering in his gaze made it impossible for her to tear her eyes from his. "I think perhaps we will forgo the druid trainer. Lylianna does not think it her calling therefore it is not meant to be, even if she was the greatest potential Druid known to man. Apparently Elune has other plans for her." He again placed another kiss on her palm and allowed their entwined hands to rest at his side.

The Bishop inwardly seethed, livid at the precious opportunity lost. He saw his dreams of riches and glory snatched from his grasp by the whinny little god for nothing half breed. Trying to compose himself he fairly hissed "Of course Ambassador, how thoughtless of me. "That leaves speaking with the High Priestess Laurena to arrange her training in the priesthood….but are you sure…"

Being around the bishop was beginning to make her skin crawl. It took everything in her to remain standing there listening him trying to persuade Garen to take her to a druid trainer, She tried to tune him out as she examined the room further. There was really not much to see beyond that which she spied when they had first entered. A few petitioners had wandered in and were seated waiting patiently. Garen's gentle pressure on her hand made her realize that both men were starring at her. Shaking her head she sought for something to say, they clearly expected an answer of some sort.

"Gentlemen I apologize my thoughts wandered .As you can imagine I am overwhelmed still at the magnificence and majesty of the city and lost myself in the examination of my surroundings." Laughing at her obvious pandering in her head

"Well Bishop if you will excuse us then I will go speak with Laurena, she is still stationed in the Cathedral is she not?" Garen lifted one brow expectantly and had already begun to usher Lylianna out.

"Yes she is Ambassador I am sure she will welcome you joyfully," he spat out

Garen simply nodded farewell and spared a quick glance at the others stationed in the room for the petitioners. He nodded politely to them before leaving the Petitioners Chamber.

"Magnificence and Majesty Lyl? Laying it on just a little think weren't you?" He chuckled

"Please, that man can't see past his own nose let alone his ego. There was nothing I could have said that would be over the top as long as it was flattering to him or his city!" She grabbed both his hands and twirled until she was standing directly in front of him. She always forgot what a large man he was, but the top of her head barely reached his chest. She beamed at him suddenly feeling lighter after leaving that mans oppressive presence.

"I think…that instead of going to visit the Cathedral you and I should get on that horse of yours and travel outside the city. Go to that little town I have heard lies a short distance away and have lunch." Timidly she stepped towards him wrapping her arms around his waist she turned her head to the side laying her check on his chest.

She felt him stiffen for a moment and tried to move away, embarrassed that she may have made a mistake. He put his arms around her not letting her move away and she relaxed again. She lowered her voice to a seductive purr "or we could have a secluded little picnic, completely private away from prying eyes."

"Lylianna there is nothing I would rather do than that, but I have limited time in Stormwind. I am off to Ironforge this afternoon in fact to attend some terribly boring meetings. By the light of Elune after that offer if there was any way for me to cancel, I would. It took enough shuffling to get time enough to visit you this morning." He admitted

Sighing she pulled away and forced herself to smile and look up at him "Garen you never change, always so responsible." She stopped him before he could voice a protest with her finger on his lips "And is one thing that I love about you, so please don't try to explain. We have plenty of time for secluded picnics, and I should visit this trainer."

They found the stable boy that Garen had paid to look after his horse while they were inside. After handing him more coins than the child would probably see in a month, Garen helped Lylianna onto the horse. He swung himself up quickly and turned towards the Cathedral.

* * *

As soon as she entered the Cathedral Lylianna noticed a completely different feeling in the human's place of reverence for the light than in the temple of the moon the night elves worshipped in. There was nothing wrong with the difference it was simply unsettling at first. So many things swirling around that were the same yet different, threw her senses off balance briefly. Once she got past that however she felt the lights presence as keenly as she would in the temple, after all the differences were purely cosmetic. Regardless of whatever each race called the light it was still the same thing.

High Priestess Laurena stood at the altar speaking in hushed tones to a man beside her. Unlike the Bishop Lylianna felt drawn to her instantly. It could have been that she looked so fragile and unassuming, or the lines around her eyes that showed her to be quick to smile, regardless she felt a rapport without even meeting her. She could have sworn she could see the light radiating from this woman.

As if sensing the same Laurena looked up at Lylianna, catching her stare she smiled quickly and started toward them.

"Lylianna Ishnu-alah my dear I am so happy that you have come to see me." She spoke in a cheerful voice as she grabbed both of Lylianna's hands in hers. They stood there for what seemed like hours as the woman held her hands and stared at her. It felt like she was peering deeply into her soul, making Lylianna begin to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. After what was in reality just a few seconds Laurena dropped her hands, her smile still widening.

"How did you know her or to greet her in Darnassian Laurena?" Garen asked his old friend

"Garen, Garen, Garen you should know better than to questions the why and wherefores of my knowledge." She answered him her voice dropping low in volume and she looked around conspiratorially "Don't you hear what is whispered of me...the great high priestess can see your lifetime in a moment. She can see into your very soul"

Looking at their twin expressions of wonder tinged with horror she burst out laughing the sound twinkling and musical. "I'm kidding you two! Shan'do Moontree, told me last night about you my dear."

Looking at each other then back at her they both joined her in her laughter. Laurena was certainly different than her Bishop; she had broken the ice and placed them both at ease in a few seconds.

"Please come to my private office so we can speak more comfortably." She gestured towards a large archway at the back of the room. As they both turned towards the door the priestess laid a restraining hand on Garen. "This is where she must go alone. This is the time for her to seek her own path."

Surprisingly Garen did not argue with the priestess simply nodded and bowed to them both before stepping aside.

The office was sparsely furnished the only concession to comfort being a comfortable looking set of chairs in front of a large desk. "Please sit and we can discuss your training Lylianna."

It didn't seem possible that this woman and the very slimey Bishop could have belonged to the same religious order. She seemed to be a beam of sunlight from the top of her white blonde head to her white silk slippers.

"I know that I laughed earlier about the whispered rumors surrounding me but I will admit there is some truth to them." She began "Not of course that I am all seeing and knowing .That I have been able in the past, to accurately judge whom should follow the calling of the priesthood and those that should not. "

Then she must not have been the one that recruited Bishop DeLavey, Lylianna mused. If there was a person more unsuitable for following the light it was him.

"I can see on your face you are thinking about my old friend DeLavey. No need to be shocked I was told this morning you went to see him. Its how I maintain my all seeing image I have quite a few informants in the city to keep me abreast of the goings on outside my little sanctuary. She explained and moved around to the front of the desk to stand before Lylianna.

"The bishop, although he does not seem it at first, is as important to the priesthood as I am. You see he trains in the shadow working powerful spells to incapacitate foes calling on the same resources I myself use. We both use a divine magic. Where there is light there also be darkness and the good bishop helps maintain that balance." She moved from in front of Lylianna to a small sideboard in the corner. Opening a drawer she removed a small bundle wrapped in white silk. Holding the bundle she returned to Lylianna "now enough of him we are here today about you."

"This Relic I hold is something more precious to me than my own life." She cradled it reverently "It belonged to the order of clerics who were almost completely wiped out in the first war. They were ill prepared for the rigors and danger of a battlefield yet held on healing until there were hardly any of them left." Holding out her hand she passed the relic to Lylianna . The air was still, the only sound was their breathing .

Finally unable to stand the tension Lylianna asked "What am I supposed to do, or what is supposed to happen."

"You are supposed to be patient and wait." The priestess replied gently "You are holding a relic of great power, belonging to one of the first priests." She explained to her

After a few minutes the relic began to feel warm in her hands. Scared Lylianna almost dropped it before regaining her composure. She thought she could see a faint glow deep within the center and heard a faint glow slowly grew from a small pinprick of light to encompassing the entire the light changed the relic pulsed lightly in time with the hum. She found herself unable to look away drawn deep within the depths within the relic. She became unaware of anyone else in the room focusing only on herself and the relic as it drew her in.

A flash a brilliant blue light engulfed her, blinding her for a moment. Through the darkness she still heard the incessant hum of the relic and feel it pulsing. Something very strange was happening she should be terrified she could see nothing and hear only the hum, yet as soon as she acknowledged the need for fear she felt a wave of calm washing over her. Deep in her mind she knew it was Laurena guiding her and acting as her line to reality.

Slowly the blackness began to brighten and the edges of her vision began to return hazy and soft blue. She was able to see shapes around her if not the details. She tried desperately to focus on anything, the pulse and humming still continuing.

One image began to become clear in the middle of her vision so close she could touch it if she wanted to. The urge to reach out and hold it was overwhelming. Grapsing it quickly she tested it's weight. It felt heavy enough that she was forced to use two hands to avoid dropping it and yet it was an extension of her.

Concentrating she focused on what she was holding. The haft looked like polished mahogany, the head formed from a strong metal, stronger than she had ever seen. On either side was a carved design she could not quite make out but it was silver on a bed of gold. Focusing closely she tried desperately to make out the design. It felt so important to know what it was. Frustrated she looked away, for one second there she though the image was there that she could make it out. But what was before her eyes made no sense no one would carve a hand in silver…on a mace.

A voice began to beckon her forward drawing her away from the warm glow. The mace fell from her hands leaving her feeling empty and lost. The room began to swirl around her quickly making her dizzy. Then another calm wave descended and she was once again able to see her surroundings. She was sitting in her chair, still in the high priestesses office. Laurena was still sitting in front of her beaming. She held a glass in her hand which she offered to Lylianna.

"Please have a sip my dear it will help the inevitable nausea." She waited as Lylianna gulped down the contents of the cup before continuing. "It is exactly as I thought, yet not what I hope… young one you are not a priestess nor will you ever be one."

Her words tore through Lylianna severing her and plunging deep into her heart. Everything she had ever wanted or lived for was gone in the time it took for Laurena to speak those damning words. She lowered her head and began to weep softly. It was too much for her to bear. She had tried to be strong and courageous. All that talk of bravely seek out her destiny, it was for nothing. If this was her destiny she didn't want to bravely face it. She was nothing and would always be nothing.

Laurena folded her in her arms and stroked her hair gently. "Now it's not as bad as all that child. The light radiates from you as it does from all its true followers." She raised Lylianna's chin in her palm, drying her tears with the edge of her robe.

"The light is in me yet refuses me I don't understand." She hiccupped out

"No you are being refused nothing …simply being shown a new path. Lylianna listen to me sweetie. You are not to be a priestess and it is selfish of me to have wished it so, although I knew it when I saw you. I felt a connection that would allow us to work together as true sisters and priestesses. By the light, or Elune or whatever you want to call it, it's simply not meant to be."

"Thank you Priestess for you kind words, I am sorry for bothering you." She stood and moved to the door. She wanted to hide in bed, pull the covers over herself tightly and cry herself to sleep.

"Lylianna Soaringstar, stop where you are and listen to me." Laurena said more harshly than she had intended. She saw Lylianna wince and softened her voice. "Firstly what kind of adventurer goes off in tears and hides from the world at the first sign of adversity. Straighten your back stand proud and tall and trudge on. Your father would tell you the same."

Lylianna perked up instantly "you know my father? Who…."

"That is for you to discover my dear not for me to tell." She interrupted her quickly "Now in regards to the light refusing you…it did nothing of the sort."

"But you said..." Lylianna interrupted and was once again quickly cut off.

"Will you let me continue child? The light did not refuse you; it simply chose a different path." She walked to the door calling in someone who had been waiting beyond.

A young man dressed in apprentice priest robes came scurrying in, the site almost making Lylianna break into tears anew. She saw he was carrying a mace in his hands, similar to the one in her vision yet smaller. It wasn't as finely made or as heavy the one she had seen.. Laurena took the mace from the man and thanked him telling him to leave again. She turned to Lylianna and held it out to her.

"While you will never be a priestess my darling girl, you will serve the light. Your path Lylianna… is that of a Paladin."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes :**_I almost discontinued the story as I saw another similar one on here. Since I figured my concept was hardly original I decided to continue and hope the other author and myself have a different end vision. Hopefully I can think of something in the future, but this is something I have thought about often while playing WOW and had to get it on paper._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-The Challange**

Steel grey eyes looked across the training field narrowing in disgust. These were what he was being sent? These children were to all that he had to work with? He watched as a young red headed boy, no more than fifteen dropped his sword again narrowly avoiding serious damage from the sharp blade. Jumping off his perch on the platform overlooking the trainees he started towards the child with a purposeful stride. When he was finished with him the boy would never again drop the sword, once he was able to hold it again.

"You good for nothing Idiots are going to spend more than a few hours in this yard unless you shape up. None of you whiny little children have been away from mommy long enough to wipe your own asses and it shows!" Grabbing his sword from its sheath at his side he continued towards his recruits. "I will whip you into shape or die trying." He announced and then bashed the closest soldiers hand with the flat of his sword causing the startled youngster to drop his own weapon.

"Never ever let go of your weapon, the only time I want to see it out of your hands is if your hand is cut off, and even then I want to see you pick it up with the remaining hand and continue to fight. You are not here on some little adventure boys and girls." He snarled at them in disdain. "You are here to protect each other and all the citizens of the Alliance, if some of you can't handle that then leave now." He screamed making the recruits cower further from him.

The young soldier Drake had chosen to use as an example tried to pick up his fallen sword with his sword hand winced at the pain that shot up through his arm and grabbed it instead with the other hand. At the same time he gently cradled his injury hoping to escape the notice of this deranged madman who apparently was their teacher!

Looking back to the soldier Drake sighed inwardly. He didn't want anyone of his soldiers hurt, but far better they suffer a couple slight injuries and a bruised ego then ending up in a box. This boy would never again drop his sword; he would always remember this lessen, never give up, defend himself and his comrades until his last breath. That is what Drake sought to teach his soldiers that regardless of the odds, Running would get you nothing but a knife in your back.

Some of his fellow trainees had braved the scowl of their teacher to assist the soldier standing while trying to keep his grip on the weapon as well as cradle the other hand. He allowed them to do so and pretended not to notice the young man slip away into the group. Several young recruits had scampered off when Drake had told them to leave running back to the safety of home.

"Drake, calm down and let it be. This is orientation day and these recruits are just learning the ins and outs of the paths they have been set upon." The voice held the promise laughter. Without having to look Drake knew it was his best friend Baldric behind him who had grabbed his arm as he tried to chase the deserters.

"Baldric you ever grab me like that again and I won't hesitate to run you through. "He bit back but his voice lacked the anger of a few seconds before.

A sane man would be terrified if Drake Cameron advanced warfare trainer for the Alliance Militia were to threaten him that manner, but Drake and Baldric had been best friends before either could walk. When Drake worked himself into an angered frenzy it was only Baldric that could pull him back.

"Why are you so angry anyway? It's not like we haven't seen and trained recruits who were less than perfect before. "

"We are turning into nothing but glorified babysitters, next I will be wiping their nose and bandaging boo boos." he sneered in disdain "That's why I am so angry. I am sick and tired of seeing the pathetic excuses for soldiers we are being sent year after year." he finished with a growl

"Drake we were all young and new to combat once "

"I was never new to combat in the sense that these sad children are." He managed to spit out through his clenched teeth.

"Well you can't go throttling every new recruit Drake, how could we possibly recruit others… Join the Alliance Militia and be beaten up by the best of the best? By the light what will happen when you get your own class filled with Paladins? I shudder to think of it" Smiling he cuffed his friend good naturedly.

"We might get a few damn soldiers and not sniveling little brats that still want their mommy. Besides I will leave the teaching of loftier principles to the weak kneed clerics that can sit and argue the philosophy. I train my recruits to stay alive only and protect the citizens of the Alliance."

"I'm not going to win so why bother? I am actually here for a more pleasant reason by far. Commander says we have a few weeks leave starting now, so how about you and I head down to the blue recluse? I know how to get us a few free drinks actually." he finished smiling at his friend.

"I really don't think I want to know how you found that out, but tell me why the sudden leave."

"Want me to be honest?"

"Always"

"I think the commander wanted you away from the recruits, you're terrifying them. You won't get them for years yet, it's why you train advance weapon skills not basic. Why on earth are you hanging out in the courtyard breathing down their neck?"

"Becuase if I don't out the fear of death into them now , they will be impossible to deal with when the time comes for me to train them. Have you seen the mindless tasks the lower trainers are giving these pathetic excuses for recruits?" He was getting far too worked and knew it. He had watched his comrade's fall beside him and would spare every last soldier that same sight. It was his sacred duty to make them hard and emotionless in battle. Each death was his failure.

Drake had been training weapon skills and combat techniques now for about five years to any class that raised a sword, hammer or any instrument of war. The only classes he refused to train were of course any caster who stood back in charged headlong into battle and damn the consequences . He taught all his students how to make their weapon part of them, how to move with lightening quick reflexes and protect their partners back. To him it was the highest honor anyone could have bestowed upon them.

Remembering the recruits still mulling around eyeing him in terror he dismissed them all quickly. He also pretended not to see their sighs and quite cries of joy.

Baldric put his arm around his friend and guided him across the field "Ok we need to get you in a better mood." He stopped suddenly midfieldhis mind beginning to wander "Ohhh...speaking of better mood, while I'm here I wouldn't mind checking out the new crop of female recruits."

"You'd be better served finding yourself a barmaid, rather than risk the entanglement that comes with a recruit." Baldric was a constant source of entertainment for Drake and never failed to make him at least smile. He had stood back and watched as Bladric flung himself into one affair after another usually with comical results.

"Aww but I would love a feisty new recruit with everything to prove. They are so much fun. Remember that one last year? That gorgeous Night elf that towered over me, she did things that I didn't even imagine existed… maybe I should look her up again." he said with a dreamy look in his eye

"You're disgusting and she is now married to your commanding officer."

Baldric threw his hand over his heart striking an over dramatic pose of pain "NO say it isn't so, I think I loved her. Her name was ...Kylah I think or Kaityah...definately started with a K "

Laughing Drake glanced at his friend "You say that every time. Give it up there is no shortage of women warming your bed, although why they do with that ugly face of yours, I'll never know."

"But she was my life… my only heart…my reason for living"… stopping dead in his tracks his jaw literally fell in awe. "My God who is that?

He had stopped in the middle of his speech and was now staring across the yard at a group of young women. Drake followed his gaze trying to decipher which was the new Love of his friend's life.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming; tell me that the angel I see is not a figure of my imagination."

"I see a group of young women who you will stay away from you old lecher."

Baldric feigned a hurt look at Drake, who just laughed it away.

"This is different Drake; I have never in my life seen a goddess of such delicate beauty. Please I am begging you introduce me."

"I might not even know her; I don't know every new recruit you know, I am big scary man remember?"

Not listening Baldric droned on "Look at that hair it looks like it is spun from the sun itself, and oh god that body, what I wouldn't give to have it wrapped around me…" Stopping in his recitation of his newest goddess' charms he threw up his hands in despair. "She's talking to tall dark and boring!

"Who?" he peered at the group Baldric had pointed out, confused.

"You know him, Tall dark and boring he trained with us years ago. Stupid night elf thought he was destined to become a warrior when anyone could plainly see he was the more scholarly sort. He used to go on and on about the magical properties of herbs and such. Ended up becoming an Ambassador or something, damn politicians" he snorted derisively

Thinking back Drake tried to remember their training class. Truth be told he hadn't been concerned with those around him. He was only concerned about becoming the best. He trained hard to create the perfect sculpted body capable of daring feats of valor. He excelled in all forms of combat due to hours in the exercise yard battling the practice dummies and other recruits. He exposed himself to all elements so that nothing could ever detract from his skill in battle, to ensure the enemy never had an edge over him. That is why Drake was unparalleled on the battlefield and why he was the youngest master warfare trainer in the history of the Alliance Army.

Baldric motioned at a night self standing in the corner between the entrance. Looking where Baldric gestured he realized there was a night elf standing to a woman her back to him speaking with his commanding officer. "How can you tell? She has her back to us and is wearing a hooded cloak.

"And a very nice back it is, but she didn't have the cloak on before and she was turned toward us." "I swear Drake I am in love his vocie was urgent now almost whiney. I would move the sun the moon and the stars for her."

Drake sighed at his friend. It was always this way with Baldric; he met the new love of his life on a weekly basis. He never ended up the worse for it though, always moving on to bigger and better as he called it. Fact of the matter was that as much as Drake teased him, Baldric had no trouble with the ladies. They seemed to genuinely enjoy his fun and carefree nature. Drake himself had no use for them other than to occasionally warm his bed.

Baldric started to cross the courtyard towards the group "Drake come on this is the perfect time to talk to them since the Marshal is there to make introductions."

"Then you bloody well don't need me there I hate when you start getting all sappy over the ladies, it sickens me to watch. Find a wench and throw her down its good enough and satisfies a man's need."

"You mean to tell me that there is never a time in your life where you would want the softness a woman can provide every night when you come home?" Bladric asked in disbelief

"I can have a wench any time I want ,no need to have them disrupting my life." Drake replied honestly. He had never seen the need for a woman in the way Baldric did.

"I don't mean that way. I mean don't you want a warm hearth, food _and_ bed? To come home after a long day and feel the gentle caress of a woman as she rubs the tension out of your aching muscles? That is what I mean by a woman's softness." he rolled his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel that need, I can cook my own food and light my own hearth. When I need a warm body in the bed, it's usually not too difficult to achieve." He said with the ghost of a smile one side of his mouth rising sardonically. "As for the muscles, well a hot soak and a good stretch usually helps that or I ignore it. Give it up Baldric I am soldier and don't need or want any manner of softness in my life. "

* * *

They had just moved within earshot of the small group as Drake stopped speaking. They both saluted the Marshal who had turned towards them and watched their approach.

"Well if this isn't a coincidence… I was just about to send someone for you Drake. You have been given several weeks of leave have you not?" The Marshal asked him.

"I have sir..." he replied warily.

"Superb I have a challenge for you that I don't think you will want to pass up. This young lady here is a tad late in starting her training. Seems she was set to be a priest all her life and low and behold her path is that of a Paladin." He gestured at the girl standing next to him. "Not her fault really, she has lived in Kalimdor this entire time and wouldn't have even thought of becoming a Paladin."

"Yes sir I can understand how that could happen." Drake prepared for the blow he knew what was being asked of him yet he dreaded hearing it.

"She has never picked up a piece of weaponry before in her life. As you know a Paladin needs to be able to carry certain weapons regardless of which direction their training proceeds." He paused to allow Drake to adjust to the news and absorb what was being requested of him. "I would consider it a personal favour if you would assist me in this Drake. I know that you are highly sought after weapons master, I trust you to be able to judge the young ladies talent."

He hated one on one training more than any task he was charged with. Often times the pupil had been deemed hopeless and personal training became a last effort to salvage a soldier before dismissing them. This perspective not only started her training late in life but also had never touched a weapon. The situation was going to be a hopeless mess.

He looked at the girl in question she seemed to have wrapped the cloak around her to protect herself from the filth in the courtyard. She was going to last about ten minutes before she got dirty and went crying to mommy...or crying to the elf that had his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"If Drake isn't up to the task I can always be called upon to assist the lady. Never let it be said that Baldric would leave a woman in distress when another man wasn't up to the job" Baldric teased trying to coax from the shy woman standing next to the Marshal and Night Elf.

"So I have heard Baldric and while the offer is more than generous you have other students more in need of your particular skills."

"Thank you Marshal I take that as a compliment…by the way how is your wife? She was once a _very_ dedicated student of mine." He paused dramatically savoring the memories he enjoyed watching the Marshal turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

"She is well, Thank you. He replied trying to remain calm. "And with child." He added quickly. He was well aware of Baldric's relationship with his beloved Kyaera.

Drake was thankful for the brief interchange between the two men as tense as it as. It allowed him time to try to find an excuse, some way to refuse the captain. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything believable. The captain had locked him in the quite neatly. He looked at the girl who hadn't spoken until now and the elf holding her. That would have to stop he didn't need to be training with some concerned husband or boyfriend around yelling her was hurting his woman. He turned to address her

"Miss do you know anything about being a Paladin?"

What a fantastic question Lylianna thought, she was already feeling the panic welling up. She didn't even know what a Paladin was let alone anything about them. She had gathered she was supposed to be able to wield a weapon and she had begun training at a very late age apparently. By her age a Paladin had already moved beyond basics and was testing the direction they wished to move to in the order.

The order of the Silver hand started by Uther the Lightbringer and his mentor was an offshoot of the holy Clerics in Northshire a group Uther had been part of. After the First war when all but a small handful of clerics fell in battle, it had been decided that change was needed, thus the formation of the Silver Hand. This much Lylianna had been informed of before being brought into the noisy courtyard and then forced upon the hapless man who looked like he preferred to bathe in hot oil than train her.

She studied the man in front of her critically, guessing this is how her father might have looked in his youth. After all they were both part of the Alliance Militia. He was taller than she was, not as much as Garen but her head barely reached his shoulder. His face was cold made of hard sculpted angles and his eyes which were currently trained on her made her shiver. The only hint of softness were his lips which when relaxed looked rather full , unlike now when they were drawn in a tight line. She lowered her hood of the cloak feeling ridiculous standing there in it with the hot sun beating down on them.

"Sir I know nothing beyond what I was told very briefly regarding the foundation of the order. I am not stupid however and will endeavor to learn everything you try to teach me. This was not my chosen path, it was chosen for me." She stopped pausing to look at Garen for support.

He had held her as she lamented that she would never join the priesthood. All of her life it had been her greatest dream. She had even tried to convince him to take her back to Tyrande, who would make everything better. Garen had simply told her that she would hate herself if she just gave up like that. Her mother had raised her to be strong and her quite force of will was something that made her the woman she was today.

"My Apologies Lady Lylianna, this is Commander Drake Cameron my advanced weapon master and hopefully your trainer." He looked at him expectantly. His superior clearly needed him to say yes how in name of the light could her refuse?

"It would be an honor Lady Lylianna." he said grudgingly. He knew when he was beaten. This would be an onerous task and one that would be over quickly once he convinced her to give up. After seeing her Drake knew his field would be plagued by would be suitors still wet behind the ears. The woman was far too beautiful for her own good. "Would dawn tomorrow suit you to begin?"

"It will be fine commander." She had no problem with the early hour. Her mother and she had spent countless mornings waiting for the dawn to harvest herbs at the peak of potency. "what should I wear ? I am not familiar with this type of training."

"Oh I could suggest a couple things." Baldric until now forgotten chimed in, for which he received a hard elbow in the stomach from his friend.

"Something moveable and comfortable, forget robes or dresses."He said as if Baldric had not interrupted, this was the perfect time to test her boundries , see how far she could be pushed." You'll need pants. Eventually you will be wearing plate but not until we get some muscle on you. If we put you in plate you would topple over. I would suggest leather" He looked her over carefully making her squirm. "but I am not sure you can even pull that off successfully...maybe some cloth."

"I assure you Commander I am used to leather I wore it for harvesting herbs, I have just the thing. " She replied huffily, how he dare suggest that she was too weak to even support the weight of leather on her body! Of all the most insufferable and irritating things to say! She could already sense this would be a nightmare. What about that look her gave her, like she wasn't even good enough to be licking his boots!

Drake heard the haughty tone immediately. It was too easy to get this one riled up. She had fire in her that would be fun to play with while he drove her away in a matter of days thus ending his torture.

"Until tomorrow then," Time to go in for the kill " and please try to do something with the hair, it can be used as a weapon. I would suggest chopping most of it off. "Her heard her gasp and the Night elf's quick intake of breath and decided to push forward. He couldn't resist one more jab at the both of them."Also come alone I have no time for hand holding and loving looks that would get you killed in battle. "He walked away without waiting for leaving a shocked Bladric to follow quickly after him.

"Marshal a word alone please." Garen almost yelled at the poor man as soon as Drakes back was turned, leaving Lylianna to stand alone and watch the Commander leave.

There is no way she was letting him get away with that .Every inch of her vibrated with rage. She would show him she wasn't a sad excuse for a Paladin if it killed her. Renewed with her determination she trudged off in the opposite direction towards her cottage. She would use the hammer the high priestess had given her all night if she had too. When tomorrow came she would laugh in his smug face as she raised it high in triumph.

It wasn't until she reached her cottage that she realized she had forgotten Garen in the training yard ….

* * *

_Please read and review: I would love any help with development or really anything you think doesn't work well. I am still a novice and can use the critique. Just please be nice too :) I may be new but I still have feelings _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed it is very encouraging_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Blizzard entertainment _

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Training**

Dawn came too early for Lylianna as she lugged her tired body out of bed. Garen had left in the late afternoon for meetings that may take months and demanded his full attention. He was leaving directly from Ironforge to assist in inspections for reinforcements in far off Northrend after preliminary meetings, the chance of them seeing each other seemed little to none. They would simply have to content themselves with letters as they did when he was going through his training so long ago.

She didn't say anything to Garen but she was pleased with the news. She would miss him certainly, but she was left with nothing other than to train her body. No distractions were a good thing, she was determined to show that man she was worthy. She had seen the disgust in his eyes but if he thought she was going to fail Commander Cameron had another thing coming.

After Garen left she took stock of what she would need for the morning. She already had her leather breaches and a soft linen shirt to wear with it. All of her footwear looked unacceptable though, they were all either soft leather or fabric slippers. Since she hadn't visited any sort of trade district such as Darnassus had, she decided to explore and see what could be found.

It only took a matter of minutes to become lost and she found herself wandering aimlessly in the canal district. There were several shops in this area but nothing that sold any sort of footwear. As usual her stubborn and foolhardy way of jumping into situations had landed her in an even more difficult situation. She didn't have any new boots and she had no idea how to get back to the park and her little cottage.

Luckily a guard noting her distress had come to assist her and quickly turned her in the right direction. He even offered to personally escort her after hearing her story, which she readily accepted. Sometimes accepting a helping hand was not a sign of weakness she was learning.

She quickly found and purchased a pair of gorgeous black leather boots that reached to mid thigh and were made of soft supple leather. She felt defiant buying them her mother would have had a fit if she had seen them. The shop keeper had shown her an ingenious buckle system he had created to make sure that these boots fit most adventures and within seconds they fit like second skin. Hugging her purchase, her first in Stormwind she noted with pleasure, she went back to the park and threw on the rest of her ensemble. Grabbing her mace she ran to the backyard and stared her practice.

Had anyone come along they would have laughed themselves silly at the sight of her. She swung the mace with no rhyme or reason high in the air. Losing her grip more often than not she would send it hurtling through the air a good distance. It would have caused considerable damage to anyone standing there but she seriously doubted that was the intended use. She practiced until it grew too dark from her to see the hand in front of her face. Which is why it took everything she had to drag herself from her warm cozy bed at the break of dawn.

She quickly dressed and ate a piece of bread smothered with sweet honey washed down with ice cold milk. She grabbed an apple for the walk and hurried out the door to the training yard. There was no way she was taking the brutes suggestion of cropping off her hair. She had entered the barber shop and almost did it, got as far as sitting in the chair then chickened out. Some things she needed to remain a constant and her hair was one of them, it was her only concession to vanity. Instead she had secured it in a neat low ponytail keeping it out of her face.

Drake was already in the courtyard when she arrived but otherwise it was empty. He was dressed differently as well today. Yesterday he had been wearing full plate barring his helm. Today he was dressed in leather pants and a linen shirt. She barely restrained a giggle when she realized that they matched. He looked mad already not making Lylianna very enthusiastic her first day of training.

* * *

Drake watched her enter the courtyard with a sigh. Right now the courtyard was empty but within a few hours it would be teeming with recruits who would all hinder their progress he was sure. She was far too much of a display not to have the hormone driven teens barking at her heels.

The outfit she chosen was deceptively enticing. Her leather breaches covered everything but fit her like a second skin displaying her ample curves and tiny waist. The linen shirt was massive on her; she had tucked it into the pants. Unfortunately when she moved the light changed showing the shadow of her curves beneath it making it a tempting peak show. Whoever sold her those boots should be shot because they were too tantalizing by far. She looked like a rumpled pirate wench and the men were not going to give them a seconds rest.

All he wanted to do was get this assignment over with and return to training the recruits. He didn't need to babysit a spoiled rotten politician's wife that had taken it in her head it would be fun to play Paladin. He would be just as hard on her as any new recruit maybe more so and she would quit of her own accord anyway. The world didn't need another ill equipped paladin and his men didn't need one of them guarding their back.

"Nice to see you could make it, I did say Daybreak did I not?" He called to her when she was halfway across the training yard.

"I am sorry I didn't sleep well and woke late, it won't happen again." She bit back a nasty retort. The gentlemanly thing would not to have drawn attention.

"See that it doesn't or you will be working the day in the stables." He almost laughed at her ill contained anger at him. He would have her out of here today. "And you will address me as Sir. I am your superior officer little girl."

My ass you are she thought, quickly berating herself. What was the matter with her that this man's goading could bring out the worst in her? She was usually very pleasant even to the most cantankerous of people, but this man made her wish she was strong enough to visit some violence on him.

"So I see you have a hammer with you, you honestly thought I would allow you to work with one of the most sacred of Paladin weapons when you are obviously so lacking in skill ?" He raised one eye sardonic brow his gaze telling her clearly how unworthy he thought her.

Straightening she refused to back down, she held herself proudly as she set the weapon down beside her. "Obviously not, SIR." She said emphasizing the sir.

"Good didn't think you could be that stupid." Ignoring her growing anger he continued. "I have just the weapon for you." He walked to the other end of the courtyard and grabbed two items and walked back to where he left her standing. "This," he said as he produced a disgusting looking hunk of metal that was half as tall as her "is your shield, and this" He showed her a dull looking blade that at one time was probably shiny once, however it was tarnished and rusty beyond recognition "Is your weapon."

Growling in her mind she walked to him and attempted to lift the shield. It weighed a ton probably more than her, but she refused to give in. Her muscles screamed in protest as she stretched them beyond their usual capacity. She slowly moved the shield onto her arm and hefted it to about mid body as she had seen Garen do many times. Now the sword how to manage this one?

Seeing her situation Drake took pity on her and handed her the sword. "You will learn how to manage them both, but since you haven't touched a weapon before you did well with the shield." He said in a moderate tone. She hadn't heard him speak like a normal person since the time her had met her he was yelling loudly like a madman.

She turned to him shock registering on her face. Had that been praise in some form?

He let out a sharp laugh. "Don't get used to it little girl .I give praise where praise is do…which is not often."

She should have known it was too good to be true. The man a mean spirited jerk, it had probably caused him physical pain to say one moderately civil thing! Confirming her thoughts he barked at her again,

"Just going to stand there gaping or are you going to learn how use that thing?"

"Yes sir." She managed to choke out straight, but could help the mocking tone that escaped her lips "Please show me oooo so amazing master."

He couldn't help it, he laughed at her tone and insults. The girl had a fire in her and a determination he had to respect. She wasn't going to give in easily and he valued that in a soldier. She had the heart to be a Paladin but he would reserve judgment on skill.

"You can block my attacks with that hunk of junk there and we will move to sword play later." It would be the easiest thing to teach a novice, he didn't intend to attack her much just really let his sword graze the shield and have her learn ways to use it. He had purposefully chosen the biggest and bulkiest shield he could find, if she was in this for real he would have to develop the muscles in her arms. They looked like they could be snapped easier than a twig.

They spent hours at it, him attacking her carefully and her blocking his attacks. He could see the pain in her face every time she lifted the damn shield but she refused to give up. He was as mean and nasty as he could be, but it seemed to renew her determination.

He had to admire the girl, not many would have continued for so long especially with him barking orders and insults at them. The training yard began to fill up with new trainees who watched in awe as this slip of a thing took a barrage of insults and attacks from the most feared trainer. They could all see the growing exhaustion threatening to over take her each time she lifted the shield.

Her hair which previously rolled over her shoulders and down her back in soft waves , tied with a pretty white ribbon was now drenched with sweat the ribbon long lost and forgotten. Tendrils clinging stubbornly to her face, she had wiped at them quickly leaving trails of dirt on her face. Her shirt clung to her sweat soaked body outlining her curves for the recruits. She was beyond caring though as she continued to drive herself. As long as Cameron continued so would she.

Somehow she sensed this to be a pivotal moment in her career. If she could show him she was worthy and determined to be a Paladin she may have some hope. She heard the murmur of the crowd as they marveled at her determination, but didn't register what it was. She prayed to Elune fervently that he would give up soon or at least let her break for a minute.

As if Elune had answered her plea Drake stopped and lowered his sword. "Break time, you have five minutes to get a drink and rest before we start again". He fairly growled at her

She stared at him in disbelief "Five minutes you're kidding right? I have been at this for hours. I have done everything you wanted from me and I get a lousy five minutes break?" she screamed at him. She was beyond caring about rank or who could hear her. He didn't even bother to turn around as she screamed at him.

"You rest too much and you will cool down. Once that happens good luck moving much less practicing any more. You will be dismissed at three" He told her simply and walked to the weapons rack to select a new weapon.

She stared at him in disbelief, the man was worse than she had thought. She was barely managing to hold on. Everything in her body groaned and burned and he was going to continue all day with this. She didn't know how much more she could do.

"Better run little girl if you want a drink you have three minutes left , you wasted two with your yammering." he yelled at heard the laughter of the men as she turned on her heels and ran like the hounds of hell were after her towards the water barrel across the courtyard but didn't care.

The water looked cool and inviting, and she wished she could dive in the barrel and soak for days letting each muscle relax. She spied the bucket sitting next to it and did the next best thing. Scooping an entire bucketful of water she dumped it over her head letting out a gasp as the water touched her overheated skin. The water instantly cooled and invigorated her. She grabbed the bucket again and dipped it in the water this time chugging back the contents.

A few men in the courtyard had been lucky enough to witness her display unbeknownst to her, and were elbowing their friends directing more attention to her. Drake heard the ripple of excitement surging through the men and turned to see what was causing the stir. With a muttered curse under his breath he barreled towards Lylianna who had already started back towards their training corner.

He reached her grabbing her arm roughly he hissed in her ear "What the hell kind of game are you playing at?"

She stared at him open mouthed. The man was a slave driver and the limited intelligence of a gnat but she didn't think he would physically hurt her until now. He had her arm in a viselike grip clamping down hard enough to leave bruises on her delicate flesh.

"Please you're hurting me." She cried out "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The blatant displays in front of the recruits…are you hoping that if you publically display your limited charms someone might take pity on you and become your champion,?" He turned her towards the men "Do you see what you have caused? If any of these young fools were to challenge me do you think I could honorably decline? If I were to accept I would kill any of them."

He could barely talk to her he was so angry. He was partially angry at himself, he had planned to move from the training yard before the new men showed up dressed the way she was. Did she not realize the effect she could have on a man?

"Commander." she said speaking quietly soothing as she would an animal "I think you are overestimating my effect as you call it a bit much." She gestured to the other half of the training yard. "A small handful of men are looking over and I am willing to bet it has more to do with your display rather than mine."

He looked at the men and saw she spoke the truth more than a few were tossing him angry glares for his rough treatment of Lylianna. He quickly released her arm realizing it wasn't her but him that had created the powder keg situation.

She spoke to him again "Besides there are tons of women here wearing very tight training outfits, they don't seem to be in any danger and neither am I." She saw the wild look in his eyes fading.

"Lylianna I apologize, I won't speak of the reasoning behind my actions. I need you to do something for me right now though." He looked back at the young men who would die by his hand if they issued a challenge to him. "Laugh at me."

She blinked at him in astonishment "Have you lost your mind or are you testing me?" she asked him warily.

"I can't explain why just laugh at me, pretend I said the funniest thing you've ever heard in your life. Pretend I don't know," he threw up his hands "pretend that I just said I am the nicest man you ever met."

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled to the surface had she tried. The idea was simply the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard! What shocked her though was the deep rich chuckle that blended with her own laugh.

Drake looked like a completely different man when he laughed she noticed, completely dumbfounded. The sharp planes of his features softened and his eyes twinkled. He even had a dimple!

"Good now the men think we actually mean each other no harm." He quickly sobered the levity fading from his face. "Had any of those men challenged me for my mistreatment of you, I would have been honour bound to accept. I could have killed any one of them with my eyes closed and I refuse to be responsible for another death." He said his eyes becoming hard and cold again.

"Then tell me why you were originally angry?"

"I thought you were trying to entice a young hot blood to get you out of work, then another challenge and another death."

"I am sorry , but are you absolutely crazy?" She gaped at him "Did it not ever occur to you that these men are not rutting dogs bound to claim any female that crosses their path?" Looking down at herself she quickly realized his cause for concern. Her dousing had made her shirt all but invisible showing clearly what she wore beneath. "I may be showing more skin than I am comfortable with," she blushed "But it doesn't deserve this kind of reaction."

"You're right Lylianna and I apologize again, however you don't quite understand as you are not trainnig completely yet. When you begin Paladin training quite a few lofty ideas of honour and such are drilled into you. Some younger men tend to become overzealous and charge in to protect ,without thinking." He looked away quickly. "You are going to be aching tomorrow from overuse. Go home, soak your muscles and rest up tomorrow. We can train in two days; meet me here at daybreak this time."

"ahh..are you sure about that." She asked not believing her good fortune.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." He replied already walking away towards a group of young men.

Lylianna hurried away before he had a chance to change her mind glad for the reprieve. She had reached the canals when she realized what exactly she looked like. She was quite the site indeed, but to think it was one that could inspire lust was beyond silly. She hurried on her way hoping to get home without too much notice.

* * *

Shw was exiting her favorite herbalism supply shop in the Mage District when she heard someone calling to really didn't know that many people here other Garen who was in Ironforge right now and she would recognize his voice in a heart beat. She also knew an odious man who, if he called to her outside of the training field she would run the other way.

A man looking slightly familiar was running trying to catch up to her. He was fairly tall at least six feet with golden blonde hair and a quick smile. She could tell already, as he was yelling to her his face was fixed in a huge grin. She stopped and waited for him curious as sto his identity.

"So how was the first day of training?" He asked politely

"Wretched to be honest but no more so than I expected, I am really quite sorry but do I know you?"

"Bladric, he held out his hand for her to shake, Commander Bladric Westbridge to be exact and best friend to your trainer Drake Cameron." He answered he quickly finishing with a bow

"Oh I remember now! You were there yesterday, I apologize for forgetting sir." She apologized quickly. This man might not be her trainer but he was a superior officer.

"You can knock off the sir business. You aren't in the order yet, besides I would like to think I could be a friend rather then superior officer. "He had an easygoing manner about him that was infectious and within seconds she felt she had known him all her life. His Smile was warm and engaging she found herself smiling in response.

"Well then Baldric you would be my first friend in Stormwind." She proudly told him.

"As your first friend then I insist on taking you out for something to eat. I know a fantastic inn just outside the city that makes a roast boar that would make you cry." He reached out for her parcels that she had purchased at both shops "please allow me to carry these for you"

There was something so charming about this man she felt powerless to resist his offer for dinner and found herself passing her packages over to him. He walked her from the mage district all the way to her cottage chatting amicably the entire way. That charm could really be dangerous if bottled she mused.

He left her at the cottage promising to arrive back at seven to whisk her away for a meal she would never forget.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_

* * *

_

Authors Notes: Well still here plugging away at the story hopefully some are enjoying

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Lion's Pride**

Lylianna entered her cottage and headed directly to the large bedroom, dropping her packages on the floor. She could already feel the ache creeping into her muscles. She quickly peeled of her sweaty and soaked clothes and threw on a luxurious robe that had hung in the wardrop. What she wouldn't give for a long hot relaxing soak ,but it was far too daunting a task after her heat the water and lug it to the tub was far too much to would have to content herself with a wash and perhaps a dip in a lake if she could find one

Padding quickly into the kitchen she started a fragrant bean soup going on the stove using some of the herbs she purchased at the shop. She offereda silent prayer of thanks to Elune that she didn't have to train tomorrow her muscles were growing more and more stiff and aching . If it weren't for the fact that tonight was her first time ever being able to go somewhere other than to train and home ,she would seriously considering canceling..

She was excited to go the inn for supper. Not only was she going to go out of her little nook in the city she would be able to experience the people in a casual setting. She wasn't concerned about her safety with Bladric she didn't sense anything sinister regarding his intentions and she was quite often able to judge that well. He honestly seemed to want to take her out so she could have a night of fun. Which she wouldn't have if she didn't get herself cleaned up.

A knock at the door startled her as she made her way back to her room. Cautiously she opened the door to peer out..nothing there.

"Down here Dearie." Came a voice from below her. Quickly looking down she saw stout looking short woman laughing up at her "Dearie are ye no goin ta ask me in then?" The intriguing woman inquired, Lylianna simply nodded and opened the door wider for was hapening to her so was simply aquiesing to anything , soon someone would be able to knock on the door and ask for everything in there and she would up helping them carry them out!

"Rowena Ironbrow is the name dearie, but ye ken call me Row if ya like. My yer a tall lassie aren't ya?" Rowena was a strong looking woman with red braids that started in two rows at her crown and extended to her rather round bottom. She stood no more than four feet high but she looked like she could topple a mountain with her shoulders.

"I am slightly taller than average ." She agreed

"No matter, I'm more worried about gettin some meat on those skinny bones of yers. She continued walking into the kitchen "Bean soup is good fer a start but what else are ye intending on eating here. Bah nevermind I will make you something. Go lay yerself done fer a wee rest while I make you something to eat." She said pushing Lylianna into her bedroom then quickly switching directions she hurled her towards the stairs."Ach no, ye look a bit bedraggled dearie a bath might be jes the thing for ye." She began to push Lylianna up the stairs who grabbed hold of her arms and pinned them to her sides gently partially to regain her balance and partially to make her lisen.

"Please tell me who you are?" She inquired almost desperately the woman was a whirlwind of activity

"Oh noe ." The dwarven woman looked agast "Ye dinna know I was coming? Oh dearie how I must have frightened ye." She patted her arm gently "I am yer housekeeper." She announced proudly "And I see it in yer eyes you think ye dinna need one." She puffed up proudly " I have been housekeeper here fer twenty five years and I plan on twenty five more so you'll jest have tae learn tae accept it. First things first I'm drawing a bath, yeh stink to the high heavens Lassies! Now scoot up them stairs missie!" she announced with a pat to her rump

Twenty minutes later Lylianna eased into her gloriously hot and scented scrubbed at the days layer of dirt and grime as she let every muscle relax in the hot water. She ran the rose scented soap through her hair massaging her scalp as she did and used a paste Rowena had made out of stranglekelp she had guaranteed would leave her hairs as soft as a new chicks down.

She wrapped herself in a huge towel and made her way downstairs. A tantalizing aroma greeted her from the kitchen. "What is that heavenly smell Row?"

"A secret recipe passed down fer beer basted boar ribs. Fill yer belly then sleep fer a few hours seems ta me you'll be right as rain if ye do. Raring ta go to yer dinner with yer young man." Lylianna didn't bother to correct Rowena's mistaken assumption that Baldric was her anything.

In Kalimdor Lylianna had eaten a diet of mainly fish, fruit and rice. New experiences were all part of her plan though so she decided to tuck right in and savour a new exotic flavour. The second the food passed her lips she was grateful she had. It was an explosion of new flavours savory yet sweet with a tangy finish that left her wanting more.

"See if we don't fatten yeh up a wee bit that you've tried mah cooking, precious lamb." Rowena smiled at her and pinched her cheeks. Apparently the woman was just happy to cook and clean making others happy in the process..She shooed her out of the kitchen after her lunch making her take a much needed nap. Some things about this city certainly seemed easy to get used to , she smiled as she snuggled into the blankets and drifted off.

* * *

She woke refreshed and renewed and tested each limb carefully. Every muscle felt like it was on fire and she screamed out before she could stop herself. Rowena came running in looking ready to do battle.

"What is it Lassie?" She asked brandishing her ladle around the room menacingly.

"Oh Rowena I am so sorry to have bothered you. My muscles just ache after my first training day. " She couldn't help giggle at the picture Rowena presented, a firece lunchlady.

"Is that it? Lie down Lassie Row has the cure for ya." She briskly rubbed Lylianna's muscles down with some sort of ointment kneading the muscles deeply as she did so. After about fifteen minutes she declared herself done and to Lylianna's surprise all she felt was a twinge where before there was agony.

"How on earth did you do that Row?" She asked curiously

"Silly girl, so trained in healing and herbs ya didn't think ta rub Golden Sansam and Mountain Silversage on it? IF they work in healing potions did ya not think of ever making them into a salve?"

"I never thought of anything of the sort, Row you're brilliant! She was honestly astonished at her housekeeper's ingenuity.

"Meh off with ya, silly girl. Time ta git you ready fer yer date." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

"It's not a date Row; he is my first friend in Stormwind, besides which I am already involved with someone." She wanted to correct Rowena this time before she slipped and said something like that in front of Baldric.

"Aye that tall handsome night elf, he can set a lasses heart tae thumping. Well young missy it never hurts them tae know they aren't the only ones settin a feather in their cap fer ya." She slapped her knee laughing uproariously at her statement and left the room.

Shaking her head at the strange new addition to her household she moved to the wardrobe to dress for the evening. The simple linen dress she found in their earlier would be perfect. Rowena had told her it was a fairly casual place, where farmers and soldiers met to eat drink and be merry.

She dressed quickly letting her hair hand loose down her back in soft waves. Not surprisingly the stranglekelp concoction Rowena made her worked like a charm, her hair was softer than silk. She could barely contain her excitement for this evening. Not only had she made a friend, she was about to spend hours in the company of her people!

* * *

Baldric arrived promptly at seven and was greeted by Rowena who coaxed him into a glass of mead before they left. Lylianna came into the kitchen ready for the night and greeted Baldric warmly.

"Lylianna you look spectacular." He commented as he took in the sight of her. She really was the most spectacular woman he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was enough to send him into blissful contemplation. He had heard that women with red hair were overly passionate and he planned to find out some time. Of course he had to find out what was the relationship between her and the night Elf. Obviously they were not married no man in his right mind would allow his wife to have dinner with another man, especially a man of Baldrics reputation.

"You are too sweet." She smiled and grabbed her wrap from the kitchen chair. "Shall we go? I am famished!" She walked to the door expectantly.

"Now ya be nice tae my Lass." Rowena cautioned Bladric before allowing them to leave

"Of course I couldn't do anything other than that." He bowed low to Rowena kissing her hand gallantly and making her blush. She batted at him playfully and pushed them both out the door.

Baldric assisted Lylianna onto his steed and then hoped up himself in front of her. "This is the kind of horse you will learn to bring forth one day Lylianna should you prove worthy or it."

"Please call me Lyl everyone does...well all my friends do." She said shyly. Out of necessity she had her arms wrapped around his waist and it was slightly unsettling. She had never been close to a man other than Garen.

They rode the rest of the way in silence Bladric allowing her to see take in everything in her own time. She had seen most of the city by now but the view coming into the city was awe inspiring! Bladric stopped briefly introduce her to a good friend of his General Marcus Jonathon who seemed pleasant enough.

It was a quick ride no more than ten minutes and they reached the Inn. The town of Goldshire could not exactly be called bustling but there seemed to be some people around. It was a beautiful little area and Lylianna quickly spied a pond behind the inn and took note, mentally making a note to come back with Garen.

The Lions Pride Inn was like nothing Lylianna had ever seen before. She had already gotten used to the fact that the architecture here was vastly different than that in Kalimdor, but there was too much different here to begin to identify. A loud boisterous crowd had gathered tonight and were already well within their cups. Some recognizing Baldric yelled out a greeting.

Bladric guided her to a small table in the corner away from the noise placing his hand on the small of her back and gently steering her over. His every action was precise and polished but always he remained a gentleman. Raising his voice slightly to be heard over the din he asked Lylianna her impression of an Eastern Kingdom Inn.

"It's loud," she admitted "but cheerful. I don't know how to describe it but it feels warm and inviting here like everyone is welcome regardless of race."

"I would say you summed it up quite well to be honest." There was something about her that was spellbinding. He had heard she was part elf and wondered if that was it, something exotic and new. Nothing about her appearance would indicate she was anything other than human other than being slightly taller and a small tilt to her ears he had to search for. He decided to be honest with her "Do you know how beguiling you are Lylianna? I can feel an itch between my shoulder blades where I can guarantee about five men would love to stick a blade due to jealousy." He gently grabbed her hand that lay on the table bringing her knuckles to his lips.

Lylianna squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "Baldric" she said snatching her hand away from his grasp "I am involved with Garen, and even if I weren't we have known each other for less than a few days."

He straightened in his chair clearly embarrassed. "I'm apologize Lyl I don't know what came over me."

"Well how about we enjoy a lovely supper and forget it?" she smiled kindly at him and gestured to the waitress who was hovering near the back. "I seem to remember something about a meal that would make me cry."

They finished their meal enjoying pleasant conversation. Baldric was entertaining and witty and provided her with valuable information about her father's people. He had even promise to look into records and find out who exactly her father might have been. After the one unfortunate attempt to woo her Baldric became less of a polished and pompous knight and started to become comfortable enough to joke with her. She quickly learned he had a very playful side to him, making her laugh so hard she thought she might burst.

"Since this is your first time in an Inn and you have no training tomorrow, there are a few things I want you to try." He called the waitress over with a sharp whistle. "Lovely lady, this delicate flower and I, wish to get drunk off our asses. What do you suggest?"

"You wouldn't believe it sir but we have just imported some very special drinks all the way from Northrend. Winterfin Depth Charges you would be the first to sample them; the mead we got in today is spectacular and you need another drink with these special new ones."

Giving her a quick pat on the bottom Baldric quickly agreed. "Bring the best of the best; I am going to show my buddy here the time of her life." He winked at the waitress and turned back to Lyl.

"Ready for a wild night Princess?" he asked waggling his eyebrows comically.

"Do I have any choice?" She asked him raising one brow slightly

"Nope," He beamed at her," As your first friend in Stormwind it is my sacred duty to get you drunk." He rubbed his hands together in glee making quite a production of licking his lips when the drinks arrived. Handing her a small glass of blue liquid he grabbed one of his own and looked at the waitress. "This is as big as we get?"

"Believe me you don't want a bigger glass. She answered him truthfully. "You take the glass and drop it into this flagon of mead. I Promise you won't be disappointed." She sauntered away

Grabbing his small glass he gently clanged it it against hers in a toast and held it over his cup, she did the same. On the count of three they both dropped in the glass and picked up the flagon to sip experimentally. It was fantastic! Lyl had never tasted anything like it and she could tell from the look on Baldrics face neither had he.

"Oh my, princess" he laughed as he gestured to the waitress to bring them some more "I think we are in trouble"

* * *

Two hours later Baldric and Lylianna were the center of attention in the Inn. They were both laughing uncontrollably about something one of them had said unfortunately neither of them could remember what it was. Half the men in the inn were already in love with her Baldric could tell and it was going to be hell getting her out of here.

"Show ..."He slurred" Tell me about tall dark and boring."

For some reason that made her laugh uncontrollably, "Who on earth ish, tall dark and boring?" The room swayed dangerously before her eyes and she hiccupped loudly.

"That politician you are married to or engaged or with...or something like that."

"You mean Garen?" She asked. Baldric put his arm around her to keep himself steady. Forcing her to sway with him.

"Yesh that'sh him! Ish he a boyfriend?"

"It's ...it's complicated" she responded simply and quietly sobering a little. She tried to change the subject quickly "Why are you a shingle man?" she asked him honestly interested in his answer. Sure his approach before had been clichéd, but he was a terrific man. She had never laughed so hard in her life as with him.

"Because it's complicated with tall dark and boring... meaning you won't instantly fall in love with me."

She would give him the fact that he was smooth but it would have been better executed had he not been using one hand to prop his head up and squinting with one eye completely shut. As it was it was endearing, and made her giggle.

"Shush Bladric I know men like you... I am guessing there is heartbreak in the past." She moved in closer to him "You are not passing out until you tell me all about it!"

"Fine, but well need more drinks because it will bore you to tears honestly." He signaled another round to the waitress. "There was **one** woman that came the closet any has to stealing my heart." His gaze drifted far off a ghost of a smile on his lips. "She was honestly the most amazing woman I ever met. She was a druid and just starting her training when I met her. A more vivacious woman you'd never meet." He paused searching for the right words. "We spent all of our time together while she wasn't training and I wasn't teaching. I have never felt anything like that before and I don't expect to again." Amazingly when he spoke of her his face transformed and he was truly a beautiful man.

"Well then what happened why you aren't together?"

"Because I am a typical stupid man, she wanted a commitment and though she was my one true shoul mate, the word shcared the hell out of me." His expression haunted he continued "When I had come to my senses it was too late she had already moved on with her life."

"Baldric that's terrible, are you sure there is no way?" She asked him, the story had touched her.

"Nope you see she married and just gave birth to two of the most beautiful twin babies you will ever see and another on the way. My lovely Kyaera lost to me forever, married to my commanding officer." The waitress arrived with his ordered drinks and he downed a shot quickly slamming it down on the table. "I pretend she meant no more to me than any other woman, but she did." He looked down at his drink lost in his memories "Enough about me though and my tale of woe how, you like training with Drake? I know he can be a jerk sometimes but ya just have to get to know him I swear!"

Baldrics words sent Lylianna into another fit of giggles as he knew they would. Thinking about Kyaera would do nothing for him now. "Are you kidding me? He is the biggest jerk I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" She explained the incident of today to him. Embellishing it until he was a madman storming about fire coming from his nose. Baldric tried to remember to ask Drake how he did that latter, at this point given his level of intoxication it seemed perfectly reasonable that his friend named after a dragon could do that.

"No no see if you met his first wife you'd understand...another tale of woe. Hopefully she is rotting in whatever afterlife she went to. A more useless woman wash never born." The venom in his voice made Lylianna wince, headless of her reaction he continued. "She would deliberately entice Drakes men, driving them to brink of madness with lust. She was a looker I'll give you that. But the most beautiful packages can contain the vilest substances"

The drinks were certainly loosening his lips Drake would kill him if he knew what he was spilling his personal life. But damn it, Drake was his best friend and had been since before they could talk. He knew he was a hard man, but he there were reasons. "She got herself pregnant the whore, but Drake had been on campaign for months. Instead of being honest she claimed she was raped."

"What happened next?" Lylianna asked not wanting to know yet not be able to stand not knowing. A crowd began to form around them. Baldric had no concept of how loudly he was yelling his friends past around the room. People were always willing to listen to some juicy gossip.

"Well that's where the bitch... he looked around "Pardon my language ladies but she was one." Nodding at those he could manage to see clearly he continued, "Where the bitch really shines so to speak .She lets another man die by Drakes hand in a duel of honour."

Lylianna let out a gasp in unison with the other women in the crowd ,unable to believe someone could be so evil. She urged him to continue "You said she lied ....how they knew it was a false tale? And who was the man?"

Baldric had laid his head on the table his eyes closing. Too many emotions combined with way too much alcohol seemed to be getting the better of him. Lylianna shook him none to gently "Baldric! Wake up what happened next?" Lylianna was oblivious that crowd who had also been urging him to continue was suddenly silent. "BALDRIC! Tell me what happened!"

"Perhaps the man has finally come to his senses and realized that it's none of anybodies damn business." Those words sent a wave of panic threw her entire body .Without having to look up she knew it's owner and the thought of turning around to confirm it seemed out of the question. His voice on the training field barking out orders scared her enough but his quiet emotionless tone terrified her. The crowd had all dispersed leaving her alone with a passed out Baldric and a very angry Drake. She was temped to run as fast as she could and leave the two men to sort it out. She knew that she would get two feet at the most but it was nice to think about it.

She turned to face him slowly she smiled tentatively. His expression gave her no hint how to continue it was emotionless. The only sign of his rage was his icy stare and the almost rhythmic tensing of the muscles in his jaw. "I really can't help it if Baldric told a story you'd rather wasn't repeated Commander."

"Ah, I see now you were merely an innocent bystander forced into hearing a tale." Grabbing her hand he held it up examining her wrists "Yes I clearly see the shackle marks." He dropped her hand in disgust "Spare me the insult." He walked to Baldric and shoved him hard "Wake up you sorry excuse of a man." Baldric didn't even move. Drake snorted in disgust, he would have words with his friend .Not only for his lake of discretion, but bringing Lylianna here a new recruit, getting her drunk and passing out forcing her to fend for herself.

She was lucky he happened along even if she didn't yet realize it; he hadn't planned on going out that night. After a few hours of polishing and cleaning all his armor and weapons a drink sounded like just the thing. He wouldn't be adverse from some company from the pretty little barmaid that worked there either. With a inward sigh of regret for both the drink and the company Drake walked to the innkeeper. He arranged a room for Baldric for the night, he wasn't in any condition to go anywhere should he wake up. He also paid some of the tougher looking lads a generous sum to cart Bladric to the room and told them to make sure he hit every wall on the way there.

Lylianna was well into her cups from the look of her, she had risen to try to stand up to him. She was trying her best to remain composed but she tilted and swayed slightly as she stood there. Her eyes we glassy and he could see she was having trouble focusing on him. Light save him she probably wouldn't be able to walk. Without a word he threw some more money on the table to cover whatever might remain of their bill and compensate for any trouble they may have caused. He grabbed hold of Lylianna and began leading her outside.

"What do you think you are doing, what makes you think you have any right to manhandle me?"

"Light Save me you really are an idiot." He had had just about enough from her today. "Did you think how you were going to get home with Baldric in the condition he is in?" He could see the realization of her predicament begin to slowly dawn. "That's right; again you just acted and didn't think Lylianna..._again_"

She was shamed to admit he was absolutely right. She had better sense than to allow herself end up in this predicament and would never have done anything of the sort at home. What _had_ she been thinking of? She allowed him to grab her arm and lead her out of the Inn. They had just about reached the door when they were stopped by a pretty girl who Lylianna had spied earlier that night. She was the barmaid or something of the sort she thought.

"Drake what are you doing with that scrawny scrap of a thing." She looked disdainfully up at Lylianna. She was shorter than by a few inches but made up for her lack of height with her statuesque proportions. Her breasts were almost spilling out of the white blouse that she wore and her little black vest that accompanied it accentuated her small waist and generous hips. She draped herself on Drake as she spoke to him pushing Lylianna away with her body. With one look she made Lylianna feel insignificant and dowdy. It was disgusting to see the look on Drakes face as the woman rubbed again him.

He let go of Lylianna's hand to grasp the barmaid's waist, his hands lingered as he gently moved her to the side. By the light could they not spare her this disgusting display? The woman was panting like a cat in heat, how pathetic!

"I need to see her safely home Ella, she's a student of mine." He replied hands trailed down from her waist as he removed them completely. He gave her a dazzling smile and she twittered annoyingly.

"And then?" She inquired knowingly setting her hands on her hips

"And then perhaps I may feel parched and find my way back, for a drink or two" More smiles and more annoying twitters , how could he smile at that moronic braying coming from that brainless pair of breasts? And him...he was an overbearing rude, arrogant male who probably would bathe in testosterone if he could! It was enough to make her want to retch as she watched the barmaid simper over him. In fact that sounded like a fantastic idea and she ran out of the Inn before she could disgrace herself.

* * *

Drake found her behind the Inn looking pitiful sitting in the dirt her hair in disarray and slumped partially over a horse trough. He knelt down, balancing on the balls of his feet and dipped his handkerchief in the water politely keeping his eyes averted from the area behind the tough were she had been sick. He gently raised her face by lifting her chin to look at him. She was really a sad sight as he viewed her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He washed her face as best he could with the handkerchief. Hoping the cool water would soothe her a bit.

"Feel better?" She nodded not trusting herself to speak. "Good" he handed her handkerchief "I am guessing this is the first time you have been intoxicated little girl." His voice was actually rather soothing when he wasn't yelling at her, which was almost all the time. "I am thinking you are in no condition to ride back to Stormwind tonight." He laughed at her look of horror.

The thought of sitting the back of a horse as it bounced and swayed made her stomach lurch. She took a deep breath to try to combat the nausea that threatened to overtake her again.

"The walk probably wouldn't be any better and since I don't think I am up to carrying you the entire way, you'll have to stay in Goldshire." She looked so lost and vulnerable sitting there in the dirt. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she contemplated her predicament. The waif sitting on the ground was so unlike the woman who yelled back at him as he barked out training instructions. She dared him to push her farther work her harder with her defiant posture and resolute face in training. This girl looked like a lost and frightened child. "Cheer up, we have all had too much to drink and been sick. At least you made it out of the Inn."

"I am not worthy to be a Paladin." She cried softly and covered buried her face in her hands.

"Because you got drunk?" he asked clearly astonished "Did I not see my best friend and your superior officer passed out on the table, in public? A friend who is one of the best Paladins I have had the fortune of knowing?" She nodded and he continued "Did he also not regale the entire bar with a personal story about my life and a pathetic tale of his one true love?"

Again she nodded to him and he slowly helped her rise to her feet, she braced herself against him swaying slightly. His arms came around her waist to help her steady her. He pushed her hair away from her face gently, one finger tracing the outline of her jaw, his touch feather soft.

This stubborn jaw that she stuck out at him the minute she met him, daring him to push her further. He continued, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper "More importantly are you not the astonishing woman who just finish one of the most difficult training sessions I have ever put a new recruit through?"

She looked up at him hope shining in her eyes "Am I?"

He grinned down at her "Yes you are. Now let's get you put to bed, tomorrow you are going to be cursing yourself a fool twenty times over." He didn't envy her the first hangover headache. It was long ago that he had experienced it, but it wasn't something he would forget. "I should make you train just to teach you a lesson." He muttered.

He let go of her not realizing how close they had gotten, that he was basically cradling her in his arms. When she had moved close to him his hands went around her waist, as he spoke he had unconsciously drawn her further into his arms. He tried to tell himself he didn't miss her warmth or how she fit perfectly when she moved away. He had just been too long without a woman and Ella had tempted him too well. After he dropped her off he'd come back to see Ella for sure and be fine he told himself ... and called himself a liar.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Notes: no reviews in awhile please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my storytelling. _

_Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Blizzard_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Turbulence**

They walked past the inn together and Lylianna stopped him with laying a hand on his arm. "Where are you going commander?"

"You're not staying at the inn Lylianna, do you think I'm nuts. It's far too dangerous for a woman there alone, not to mention in the condition you're in." He tried to reassure her "Give it a few months and I'll have you able to whip any of them with one hand behind your back...but for now let's just take the safe choice."

She had started to get angry until he added the last part "So then where are we going?"

"Awfully chatty now aren't we all of the sudden?" he teased her. He was glad to see her mood improving and the defiant sparkle back in her eye. He didn't like seeing her sitting there looking broken and defeated and refused to investigate why.

"So sorry Commander if I don't look up at you with doe eyes, bat my lashes and simper at every word you say." She answered him sharply regretting it almost immediately. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that every woman for some unknown reason treats you like you are some sort of god. It's sickening no wonder a woman who doesn't bend to your whim is an annoyance." She answered him honestly.

He threw his hands up in frustration speaking to no one in particular "Of course _I_ take time from _my _night, to help you after you managed to get into a situation which I am sure is not rare, and _I_ get yelled at?" He asked in disbelief. "Why is it that you and I can't go more than a few minutes without arguing?"

"I don't know honestly. Just personalities that clash I suppose." She looked contrite, after she had been the one to pick the fight. "Could you please tell me where we are going?"

"Better, Lylianna you are learning." He sideswiped a hit he had anticipated "We are going to my home not far from here." he laughed at her weak attempt to hit him. He failed to notice his words had stopped her in her tracks, in fact she had now turned and began walking the other way.

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled once he noticed her walking, or rather trying to walk back the way they came. She was still drunk and swayed dangerously back and forth, threatening to go over at any point.

"I may be naive and I may be new to the city but I am certainly not stupid" She yelled back

"What's that supposed to mean?" he ran to catch up with her

"Hmm, let's see shall we? Taking me back alone and intoxicated back your house. That's what all the nice words were about! I should've known you men are all the same. I liked you better before I thought you were a jackass but at least you were honest!" She announced not caring in the least that she had just called her trainer and superior a jackass.

He had reached her and stopped her mad march back, by grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. "First of all Lylianna, I don't seduce drunken woman. I don't need to!" He yelled at her not caring who heard him. "Secondly I don't plan to be there tonight with you, Ella has kindly extended an invitation I am more than willing to take her up on. My taste," he glanced down her body distastefully "runs a little more bawdy ,a whole lot less innocent, and just a whole lot..." he raked his gaze over her again clearly finding her wanting " ...more"

* * *

They both knew it was coming before it happened yet they were both still startled by the crack as her open palm met his fist. There was no way he could have expected to speak to a woman that way and not get slapped regardless of their rank. They stood there seemingly frozen in time. His hand touched his cheek as she gaped at him in open mouthed disbelief.

Without a word he scooped her up and over his shoulder. With purposeful strides he walked back towards his cottage. She pounded on his back furiously kicking as well yelling at him to put her down. Neither the blows nor the yelling seemed to even faze him.

"Drake I mean it put me down nooooowwww!" she screamed loudly in his ear. But he continued forward propelled by anger he moved at a furious pace reaching the cottage he owned faster than he ever had. Terrified now she held onto dear life, knowing she had pushed him too far. She saw the cottage and renewed her struggle Elune only knew what he had planned for her. If she could have seen the mask of rage his face had become she would have confirmed a good reason to be afraid.

He opened the door with one solid kick and moved to the back of the house still not slowing. He reached the kitchen, paused for a moment and turned into a small room off to the left. He let go of her suddenly letting her fall. One second Lylianna was over his shoulders the next she was sitting face down in a washtub full of freezing water. He had thrown her in a washtub!

Without a word he walked out of the cottage slamming the door behind him leaving Lylianna still sitting up to her neck in the freezing cold and dirty clothes water. She sat there a moment while it registered what had happened and then began to laugh. She laughed so hard tears began to stream down her face and she began to hiccup. She laughed for a good five minutes before she realized she was still sitting in the water.

She got out as gingerly as possible feeling reasonably sober now. She was not going to apologize to him, she simply refused. She would never had hit him if he hadn't have been so insulting. An insidious thought began to creep into her mind, did she hit him because he was acting like a pig the way he looked her up and down...or because he found her lacking?

Lylianna didn't put much stock in looks but from the compliments and appreciative glance she had received since arriving she was sure didn't deserve the look he gave her. So why did it bother her that he had? What did it matter if her jerk of a trainer thought her looks were lacking in some way?

Suddenly too weary to care she looked around his house for something to dry herself with. She found a soft towel in the bathroom and dried herself off. Not seeing anywhere to discard the wet towel wrapped it around her herself and went in search of some dry clothing.

* * *

Drake entered the Inn seething. How could he have possibly thought she was any different than the other beautiful women he had ever met. For one moment he had lowered his guard with her allowed himself to enjoy her presence only to find himself on the receiving end of a sharp tongue.

He stalked into the common room of the Inn eyes scanning for his busty barmaid. There were no complications with Ella. She was always up for a little fun without recriminations or attachments and that was what he wanted. He pushed the niggling voice that taunted him with the protective urges he felt towards his new student.

Ella was serving a group of rambunctious soldiers who had quieted some at the sight of Drake staring intently in their direction. Looking up for the cause , Ella turned and smiled when she saw Drake. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen ,each time taking her breath away with his intensity. He looked more savage than she had ever seen and guessed that she would soothe the raging beast in him tonight. Whatever had happened when he had run out of the inn after the red head earlier was none of her business. She would take care of him as long as he needed her and then move on to the next handsome soldier or farmer, she wasn't picky. Besides there were none that compared to her lush figure and she knew it.

She walked over to him intending to calm him in the only way she knew how. She was startled when he moved past her to the bar!

Drake had fully intended to take Ella upstairs and not leave until they were both exhausted and sated but for some reason he couldn't . Suddenly her hair was too golden, he smile to easy and her figure too lush. Instead he walked past her to the bar and order himself a bourbon which he took in one gulp. He welcomed the sensation as it burned it's way down his throat and ordered another..

"Don't you want to take it a little slower than that Drake?" He heard a sweet voice behind him

"Not now Ella." He replied not bothering to look at her

"Is there some reason you intend to drink yourself into oblivion?" She teased him. He slammed the glass down rattling the other patrons glasses who mumbled protests before seeing his face.

"I said not now!" He repeated and gestured his for his glass to be refilled.

"Alright Drake that's enough." she tried to pry the glass from his hand and he pushed her away. One of the braver soldiers seemed to take exception to the treatment of their favorite lusty barmaid and worked up the courage to intercede.

"I think you should apologize to the lady." he told Drake puffing himself up. Drake turned and stared at him. The stormy look on his face telling him he had clearly made a mistake. Not wanting to back down in front of Ella or his crew he took a deep breath and continued "You should apologize and then leave."

Drake sighed as he looked at the young soldier so like himself what seemed years ago. He was full of passion and vigor and most of all honor. "Do you really want to do this?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

The boy backed off a bit but remained defiant "We won't have to do anything if you apologize and leave." He stood firm, no one but Drake could see how his knees shook. Drake moved off the bar stool to stand over the boy dwarfing him. If he couldn't work off his anger with Ella and apparently he couldn't drink it away the boy gave him a way to do what he knew best ....fight.

* * *

Lylianna found Drakes bedroom easily, it was a small cottage with the basic amenities. She hated snooping but he had left her no choice. She opened his wardrobe and grabbed a soft looking linen shirt. The man's clothing was all black, how fitting, she thought to match his heart. She removed the towel and slipped into the shirt. Discarding her wet towel and clothing on the floor. Serves him right, she hadn't said anything done anything too terrible and he had dumped her in a washtub!

Had it been anyone else she would have enjoyed the sight of her open mouthed astonishment as he walked away saying nothing. Actually she had enjoyed it laughing a good deal after he left until their earlier words and the events proceeding them came back to her.

Honestly she couldn't think of a good reason she to bait him as she had done, and she knew she had definitely baited him. He just infuriated her so much , one minute cursing her the other washing her face after she was sick. She curled up under his covers, if he didn't plan to sleep here and his departure left her with no doubt of that, then she would take full advantage of the warm soft bed. Her last thought before she drifted off was that poor Rowena had no idea where she was and that she was safe.

* * *

Drake surveyed the damage to the Inn, not so bad , not like when he was younger and he and Baldric would tear up a place in a matter of minutes. Still he had done some considerable damage to his favorite get away. He walked to the innkeeper who had hidden behind the bar when the ruckus began. He handed the shaking man far more gold than it would take to repair the damage, then went to look for the soldier who started the fight.

He found him passed out under a table a short distance from where his buddies landed. He woke him and helped him to his feet "Not too bad cadet." He clapped his arm around the boys shoulder "Just next time know your enemy before charging in." He gestured to the group laying under the table still. "Now wake up your friends and I will buy you all a few drinks." he told the astonished soldier." You've given me a better fight than I have had in a long time." Not entirely true but he pushed the thought aside.

Ella came out of the back room "satisfied with yourself?"

He had the grace to look mildly sheepish " Not entirely but it'll do." He answered flashing her a charming smile. The was really unbelievable he had demolished the entire bar and he stood there smiling as if he won a prize

"I suppose it's not the kind of work out I would have preferred but as long as you've gotten whatever it was out of your system you can stay."

He put his arm around her and hugged her good naturedly "you're a good woman Ella"

"That's what they all say." She laughed saucily and winked then walked to the her sad looking champion "Come on soldier , what say I give you a better reward than this lout offered." his downtrodden expression quickly lifted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs of the Inn.

Drake laughed at the boys giddy expression, Ella really was a good woman. They were halfway to the stairs when the door to the Inn was slammed open and a distraught looking Night elf entered.

"I am looking for my fiancée who has gone missing, her housekeeper informed me she didn't return last night. They last place she was seen was here in the company of a Paladin Baldric Westbridge a known philander."

* * *

**This Chapter was actually part of Chapter 9 until I realized how long it had become so I had to split them apart **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard

_Author's Notes: I really hope that I am keeping some people entertained. Thank you to all who read and review _

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Fallout**

Lylianna woke the next morning wishing she hadn't. Not only did every muscle hurt from her training days ago, but her head felt like someone had driven a sharp stake through the middle and was periodically tapping it for fun. Her mouth tasted like she had swallowed the entire Barrens the day before.

This is why Garen was always so grumpy after his Stormwind friends had come to visit and he had stayed up all night long. She suddenly felt a little sorry for the times she had banged on his door demanding he come out and walk or help her herb. Especially bright mornings, she groaned as the sun peeked through the window making her head throb.

She managed to drag herself out of bed and make it to the kitchen by pulling herself along slowly. Every muscle ached and her mouth felt like she had swallowed the Barrens whole. A water jug sat on the table the answer to her prayers, without bothering with a glass she gulped it down quickly. The cool liquid danced over her tongue and soothed her throat making her start to feel semi human as it rehydrated her parched body.

She longed to jump back into the warm comfortable bed Drake had. Surprisingly his sheets as well as the oversize shirt she claimed last night to sleep in were luxuriously soft. The weave of the cloth was on par with a weaving her mother would have produced and that was quite a feat! Imagine the strong emotionless Commander Cameron had made a concession to comfort. There was no way, however that she was going to let Drake find her lounging in his bed after he returned from his night of debauchery.

The man would probably dump her in the lake to wake her up rather than a washtub. She grimaced at the thought of last night. She had been asking for it, whatever had possessed her to challenge him in such a manner? She had actually hit her trainer and soon to be commanding officer. Not knowing much about the Stormwind militia she could only guess that her actions were probably frowned upon to put it lightly.

The sound of footsteps coming up the walkway caused her to flinch. The man didn't even have the grace to stay in bed late after his night. He had to come unannounced at the crack of dawn. She ran to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket off the bed to throw around herself and preserve some modesty. Drake had had enough opportunities in the short time they had known each other to see her at her worst she wasn't going to let this be another.

All she wanted to do was to appear cool and controlled for one moment in front of Drake. He flustered her like no one else she had met and made her panic at the slightest situation. Her mother had spent years teaching her to control her emotions , saying it was her human impulsiveness that allowed her to rush headlong into things and damn the consequences. Yet here she was again standing in the middle of the bedroom of a man she hardly knew, her hair a wild nest of curls as a result sleeping with it wet and wearing a blanket with a man's shirt underneath.

The footsteps stopped outside the door and Lylianna briefly considered jumping out the window to avoid Drake. The only thing stopping her was the thought of walking to Goldshire, or better yet Stormwind clothed as she was. That would certainly ingratiate her with the good people of the capital she thought sarcastically. That stopped her and the fact that it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever thought about.

Squaring her shoulders she walked into the main room to confront her trainer who was standing there waiting, smirking at her infuriatingly. Behind him stood a visibly distraught Garen, who she had completely forgotten to tell she was having dinner with a friend last night. Inwardly she cringed at her own lack of consideration. That nervous and upset look was all her doing.

He stepped forward and crushed her in his arms, "Elune be praised you are safe." He murmured in her ear. Heedless of Drakes growing mirth he continued "Lylianna what were you thinking allowing yourself to get into a situation as you did last night? Had it not been the Commander who knows what would have happened to you? Poor Rowena contacted me in Northrend beside herself with worry!"

She sat there seething as Garen held her, as he treated her like a child. Again it was Garen rushing in to save poor Lylianna as if she were a child incapable of taking care of herself. All of her life Garen had saved her and as much as she loved him she had had enough. The great adventure she had looked forward had smoothly been taken away from her by his subtle machinations. All her food and housing needs were taken care of and she even had her very own spy in the form of a housekeeper to keep Garen up to date and informed of her every move.

It took everything she had not to vent her frustration and blow up on the poor man who really was just trying to help because he cared about her. As much as she loved him, he was suffocating her slowly with his generosity.

"I really don't think we should talk about this here." She replied calmly wrapping the blanket around herself more tightly.

It was a testament to his worry for her that he had forgotten they were not alone "Of course you are right Lyl. Please let me take you home where we can talk." He caressed her face gently trying to smooth away her frown. He would give anything to never have to see her frown again. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't see what else there is to talk about, however I will accept your offer to take me home." She looked down at her blanket "Could you perhaps get me something to wear? Somehow...." She said loudly, turning out of Garen's embrace and looking pointedly at Drake "My dress got wet and it's still wet."

Garen looked back and forth between Lylianna who was vibrating with barely restrained anger and the Commander who was barely managing to keep from laughing. There was something unspoken between the two of them, Lylianna's anger lacked any real heat. He could even see her fighting off one of her brilliant smiles he loved so well. There was something about their manner, far too easy and free with each other for the short time they had known one another.

Lylianna was often shy and reserved with new people. She always maintained an outwardly calm and placid demeanor, rarely speaking to them. To those she loved or was comfortable with she showed her true self, a sweet loving and extremely passionate young woman. Her enthusiasm often took his breath away. Being in her presence could be like sailing calmly on cool waters or like standing in the middle of a raging typhoon. As her best friend and now something they had not quite defined, he had seen every facet of her personality and loved them all.

Something bothered him about her manner with Commander Cameron. She wasn't shy, scared or vulnerable with him. She didn't clam up and allow Garen to speak for her as they had done so many times before. She yelled at him, sent him dirty looks and challenged him with every word and gesture.

Both of them seemed locked in a battle of wills, similar and stubborn neither wanted to be the one to look away first. Clearing his throat to get their attention he said "Commander perhaps you would be so kind as to assist Lylianna with some clothing. You must know a woman who would be that kind enough to loan her something."

"Oh I'll bet he does." She muttered barely audibly.

"What was that?" he teased her

"I said I'll bet you do, but her stuff would fall off me overstuffed goose that she is." She immediately regretted the words; they were mean and uncalled for.

"Ella would be sad that you said that. She's a good woman who wouldn't wish harm on anyone." He said making her feel low and petty.

"You know what ...don't worry about it, I will make due with the wet clothing." She stomped over to the hearth where she had draped the clothing to dry them. She looked at the wet mess with distaste. She would be incredibly uncomfortable on the journey home but she wanted out of here as soon as possible.

"There's no need Lylianna to wear those, have you seen what people wear in Stormwind? Hell what you are wearing will cover you more than some of the armor you will wear as you progress in training." Drake told her smiling still. She liked it better when he was scowling, or barking orders at her. He seemed so smug and self-satisfied, like he was perpetually mocking her. It was bad enough she had completely lost control last night but of course her jackass trainer had to be the one to witness most of it.

Garen coughed at the mention of the other armor she might be wearing "surely Lylianna will be need to be fully covered by her plate armor for it to be effective." He said quickly

"Ah but there is covered and then there is covered." Drake responded dryly "Certain enchants even the style in which it is forged will influence the armor and while it appears that a portion of the body is uncovered it is often well guarded."

"And the purpose of that?" Garen asked him suspiciously.

"There are many reasons, to trick an opponent into thinking there is an obvious weakness, for mobility, for comfort...the list goes on." He drawled, she could tell he was purposely goading Garen and there was nothing she could do to stop him. "The cadets fondly refer to some of the more revealing pieces of armor as metal bikinis."

Where before Drake seemed annoyed by Garen, now he seemed to want to make him angry. He was digging at him about what was clearly a tender spot. Garen was a diplomat and accomplished at speaking with all walks of life so she sincerely doubted that he had misspoke. There was no figuring out the contrary man.

"No need to worry though I am sure Lylianna will look charming she certainly does when she is all wet." He gave them both a sidelong glance and flopped onto a chair. She could absolutely kill the man he had deliberately made that entire situation seem far more wicked than it had been to upset Garen or to annoy her... or both. He continued speaking to Garen ignoring her "But you would know what she looks like in any situation I am sure being her fi....."

Garen quickly interrupted Drake before he could finish. "We should be leaving now Commander. I am sure Lylianna is exhausted by her adventure and I should like to get her home before she collapses." He held out his hand to the man "Thank you for taking care of my true heart." He slid his arm over Lylianna's shoulders possessively.

Lylianna smiled up at Garen as high handed as he was, it was only because he cared so much about her. They could work through it she was sure. It just seemed he had allowed her way more freedom before they had admitted and given in somewhat to their mutual attraction. Maybe it was normal for all night elves to be so territorial, she had never witnessed it firsthand however she wasn't really close enough to anyone to be privy to that sort of display.

Drake mumbled something she took to be a goodbye and she heard something about training as Garen lead her to where his mount was waiting.

* * *

Drake was absolutely correct no one took notice of her as they rode past on their way to the park apparently a woman wrapped in a blanket was not as strange a sight as she thought it may be. The reached the park quickly and Garen followed her into the cottage.

There was no sign of Rowena, she had probably scuttled away after tattling on her, Lylianna thought snidely. It upset her that Rowena had done that she really thought that the adorable dwarf woman and her could be friends. She wasn't willing though to have someone watching her every move and reporting back to Garen.

It was only about eight am when they arrived home and as terrible as she felt Lylianna refused to allow it to slow her down. It seemed like she had done nothing but sleep since she arrived. There was some working out she had to do before another lesson with the jackass as she would call him from now on at least in her mind.

She walked into the kitchen trusting Garen to follow as she started to prepare tea for them. He indeed followed and sat down at the table "So do you want to talk about what happened last night?" he asked her cautiously

She wiped around her face mirroring her shock "what do you mean what happened? I went to dinner with a friend, after he showed me around Goldshire. We decided to have a few drinks and ended up having a few too many, BUT had a fantastic time overdoing it. I haven't laughed that much in...Well ever." She smiled at the memory of her night with Baldric. He was charming and funny and she would be lucky to have a friend like him. He seemed more than willing to lend a helping hand and assist her acclimatization. IT was refreshing

"I'm not talking about that Lyl although I am hurt you decided to go to dinner with a man and not let me know in a note. I am talking about you and your trainer."

"What exactly are you accusing me of Garen?" She stopped completely still in the motion of preparing the tea , the kettle still in her hand

"You were standing half naked in his bedroom wearing his shirt looking incredible disheveled." He stated simply

"And?" Her voice was quiet lacking little to no emotion. Were he not sure he could overpower her if needed he would fear for his life.

"And what am I supposed to think?" he continued his voice starting to raise "What was the comment about you looking charming all wet about?"

"You," she emphasized as she placed the kettle on the stove "are supposed to think that I have been your best friend since I was six years old and would I would do anything in my power not to hurt you. And you are certainly not to take the words of the over confident, self centered, pompous jackass as anything other than hot air!" She was practically screaming by the finished she had finished her tirade. "And another thing , though I shouldn't have to explain myself to you... the water referred to was when he threw me into a washtub before storming off to sleep with the cheap floozy of the hour!"

She was in a rare temper now, all of the events of the last two days culminating into a very large release. She stomped around the kitchen slamming things down as she prepared their tea, which she all but threw at him when it was done. She launched herself into the chair and sat looking at her tea cup dejected.

She never would have imagined in a million years that Garen would mistrust her. They were like an extension of each other sometimes, to think she would betray him? And with Drake of all people... she fought back the tears that pricked at her eyelids. She needed some space and perspective to look at everything clearly and rationally. Garen's personality was too dominant right now for her to separate clearly what she was feeling.

As if sensing exactly what she needed he stood up from the table. He knelt down in front of her wrapping his arms around her waist he looked up at her his eyes shinning with emotion "My beautiful pixie I am sorry. You have every right to be angry beyond words with me and all I can do is say I am sorry." He leaned forward and gently kissed her . She didn't resist but neither did she respond. With a sigh he stood and walked to the door "I am going to give you time to cool down a bit. When you are ready send me a note, you know where I am."

He turned to leave but was stopped by her yelling his name. He turned to her just as she launched herself into his arms. She returned his kiss of before passionately before letting him go.

"I couldn't let you leave without a goodbye kiss." She smiled up at him and was rewarded by his blindingly radiate smile in response.

"Send for me when you are ready." He reminded her as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. They had seemed to get through another bump together.

* * *

He thought it went rather well, their first fight. As long as she never found out that he had already claimed her as a fiancée in front of others he would be fine. Something had snapped in him when he thought her missing and thought that would be the best way to find her. A friend of the Ambassador was one thing ,but the fiancée was something different all together.

Turns out her needn't have bothered. He recognized Drake Cameron a second after the panic had begun to fade in the tavern, the man was her trainer and if she had been in the area he would have recognized her. The man bothered him a little but not as much as he obviously bothered Lyl.

He was worried at first when first seeing him striding across the courtyard to them that first day. He watched how all the woman though intimidated beyond belief by him had turned to watch as he walked by them. The man had all the classic features of beauty the humans seemed to prize and though Lylianna was raised among the elves it still caused him some concern. She was still human and perhaps he may have appealed to her.

He was tall, not as tall as a night elf of course yet still taller than the average human. If Garen had to guess he would place him at about 6'4. He was also every inch the soldier with rugged features and sun bronzed skin. He had compared it to his own purple skin and wondered which would be more appealing to a woman .His hair was jet black and reached his shoulders which he let fall free unlike other soldiers who tended to at least tie it back, and he was dangerous. That was the first thing even Garen could sense... that beneath the sardonic exterior lay a cold hearted killer. A man who could break a neck without blinking, he would be a good teacher for Lylianna probably scare her away from being a Paladin forever.

When she was finished with all this foolish playacting she would come with him to Darnassus where she belonged. He already had everything well planned out. Without other Paladins there to share her new all consuming interest it would wane. She of course would want to remain a follower of the light and Garen being the wonderful and caring friend he was would take her to Tyrande who would accept her as a priestess of the moon. Their status would be confirmed as an Ambassador and Priestess of the Moon.

He had planned their life down to the last detail. As he became more politically active and important it would serve him well to have a wife of mixed heritage, she would help him appeal to other races. Too often races thought the night elves were rude or stand offish. Lylianna would help him bridge that gap.

Once they were married long enough he would ensure their first child was on the way then suggest she may want to quite healing...at least while the child was young. Of course she would accept he was Ambassador and very good at swaying people to his side and she had listened to him since she was six. He had known he would have her from the time she was sixteen it was just a waiting game.

He had sat in agony as she matured and he watched all the night elf men sniffing around after her. He had warned them all away at the end of a blade and they seemed to get the message well. He had wanted her it seemed forever and it was so close there was nothing that he would allow to stand between them.

Perhaps he should have Rowena watch the training sessions just in case...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of blizzard entertainment.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Complications**

The days seemed to melt together and turn into weeks as Lylianna trained more and more to improve her weapon skills. She found out painfully about every muscle she previously had no knowledge of. She was always an active girl, walking miles to get anywhere, but she had never actively trained her body.

They still trained in the early morning with her collapsing into her bed in the evening only to start the process again. It absolutely amazed her that after the first few weeks Drake had his regular students to teach after her as well. She was starting to tone a bit which to her surprise she liked. She began to see changes in her body she approved of, she had been afraid that her muscles would become bulging. It seemed though the type of training she was involved in was creating some sleek and long muscles.

After the first week Drake added some stamina and precision building exercises to her routine which involved her running through the crowded city dodging busy shoppers. He also insisted that the days off from weapon training she run at least a few miles to improve.

Shockingly she loved running in the early morning on her days off. She would get up early and jog out to Goldshire and out to Westfall visiting the guards for a bit. Then she jogged back to Goldshire and enjoyed a light breakfast after cleaning up in the back room.

She had even begun to make friends including Ella of all people! Originally she thought that the two of them were far too different to be able to connect as friends, but she soon discovered they had far more in common than she would have imagined. To start with Ella was also raised by her mother and of mixed heritage. Her father had been a human as well; her mother...was a high elf. They had begun talking the first time she had completed her run on a day off. Ella saw her tired and sweaty running back to Stormwind and offered her a cool drink in the inn. She showed her to the back first to clean up and they had started a weekly tradition. Ella always took her break when Lylianna came in and they would talk about their week, Ella always having the most entertaining stories.

Lylianna had wanted to talk to Ella about the lifestyle she lead but never had the courage. It was hard to understand how a woman could behave the way she did and still be the nicest person she had ever met. Woman like that were supposed to be bad in her mind, Ella just didn't fit into that mold. It was only by the grace of Elune; Lylianna realized that she hadn't ended up in the same situation as Ella now.

Ella had grown up in Westfall after being abandoned by her elf mother. She was brought to the orphanage in Stormwind eventually because there were no obvious characteristics that marked her as an elf. She was adopted by a lovely hard working couple but they died when she was sixteen leaving her completely alone. Not knowing her mother, she had no chance at finding her father and found herself completely alone. She had no money of her own and the couple was in debt when they died, so she couldn't stay on the small farm they worked.

She traveled to Sentinel Hill and found no help from the soldiers there. It was a man at the inn who assisted her in her hour of need, yet he demanded a terrible price for his generosity. Ella had to travel with him and perform for men for money. She was a beautiful girl and it was clear even then that she would develop into a beautiful and lush woman. She stayed with the man until she considered her debt paid then ran away in the night and found her way back to Stormwind.

In Stormwind she secured employment at the Blue recluse tavern serving drinks as well as performing much the same way she did when working for the travelling peddler. A waitress in the big city just couldn't seem to make money serving drinks alone. There was always another girl hard up on her luck and willing to do anything for money.

Ella had resigned herself to her lot in life until meeting Drake one night who told her about the cute little inn in Goldshire. They wanted a waitress and assistant innkeeper and would pay her well enough that she would never have to make money on her back again. Drake introduced her to the innkeeper and the rest was history, the only time she entertained a man was on her own terms and when the mood struck her. It just so happened that the mood struck her often mostly when seeing Drake. She was a loving woman amazingly not scarred by her past.

This morning Ella was waiting for her as usual with a smile and a warm meal ready. She took her break so they could sit together while Lylianna had her breakfast. If nothing else came of her adventure, she had made a fantastic friend in Ella.

"So tell me again why you practically kill yourself everyday to be something you never wanted to be in the first place?" Ella asked her as she ate her omelet

The question made her laugh as usual and she almost ended up covering Ella with a mouth full of eggs. "You always ask me that and I tell you the same thing, it just feels right now."

"I will never understand you adventurers, slaving away for nothing. Look at you even on your days off rain or shine you go run your cute little behind off ...to get nowhere." She shook her head and refilled Lylianna's water

"You work just as hard as I do Ella."

"Thank you I do, but I get gold ,a place to stay and a fantastic community to live in. Plus the hunkiest of men to choose from to occupy my time. While you get a measly pittance for the errands you are forced to run, you live alone in a cottage with a spying dwarf and have a pseudo relationship with a man who is away more than he is with you."

"Wow don't hold anything back Ella." Ella was always forthright with the truth par tof her charm.

Ella reached across the table and grabbed Lylianna's hands "Honey you know I don't mean to hurt you rather help you. There is so much in front of your face within your grasp, you just have to be quick enough to grab it! There is nothing wrong with working as hard as you do I suppose as long as you realize why you are doing it."

Letting go of Lylianna's hands she reached into the pockets of her dress and pulled out a coin. This coin was the first coin I made as a respectable woman here in Goldshire. This reminds me everyday how far I have come and why I am here." She pressed it into Lylianna's hand. "Take care of it for me and when you find your reason give it back...because it feels right is not a good enough answer and I expect more from a smart girl like you." She cut off Lylianna's protest immediately. "Please do this for me; I have yet to find a friend I value as much as you and helping you with this ,makes me feel like I have a higher purpose." She smiled and pulled Lylianna in for a quick hug "Now eat your breakfast"

Lylianna knew better than to argue any further with her and went back to her omelet. " you know" She said after she finished eating. "I think you are one of the reasons I was meant to come here. Ella you are the only other friend I have met that I connected with as well as Garen.'

"Hopefully not as well ." Ella giggled and stuck out her tongue her words making Lylianna blush

"Well you know." She said shyly

"I do Honey and thank you, I feel the same."

Lylianna gave her money to Ella for the breakfast and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I have to get going I have some research to do in the Cathedral."

"Are you training tomorrow?"

"Of course back to the grind... Thank you for everything." waving she jogged out of the inn.

She meant every word she said to Ella, she felt blessed to finally have found a friend like her. She touched the coin Ella had given her in her pocket and smiled . It seemed like things were finally looking up since she left Kalimdor

* * *

The next morning she prepared as usual to meet Drake for her lessons. She seemed to be progressing well, just not as rapidly as she would have liked. It seemed she practiced every day after her lessons but still made only marginal improvement. It was frustrating for a girl who had already proven she was an excellent healer. This path she had taken seemed too difficult a task.

They had already finished working with a shield as well as learning how to hold a shield and another weapon. Today he had mentioned they would be moving in another direction. Slowly he had also been introducing her to the weight and feel of moving in plate armor one piece of at a time. She could wear an entire suit of plate for an hour now without her body rebelling which Drake seemed to think was a reasonable period.

She reached the courtyard before him and congratulated herself on her small victory. He always seemed one step ahead of her today she managed to beat him in at least one thing. The sound of metal clanging drew her attention across the filed to where Drake stood pilling weapon upon weapon on the ground. Each weapon was massive and she shuddered to think he intended for her to lift let alone use any of them.

As soon as all the weapons were laid out carefully in a row Drake stood back and examined the group. Picking up the very large mace he walked towards her. When he reached her he held the mace out the weight nearly toppling her as she accepted it.

"Today we work with two handed weapons." the amusement clear in his voice.

"And there was nothing a bit smaller perhaps that we could use?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sure there was and one day I may let you try one ofthem out, but for now you will work with the oldest heaviest weapons I can find. Once you get used to them anything will feel simple." He ignored the daggers she was staring at him and signaled for her to attack. She could barely lift the thing how could he possibly expect her to be able to attack him?

"Are you too much of a weakling to even manage to lift your weapon?" he taunted her "If so leave now I am done wasting my time on you!" He shouted and turned his back to her walking away.

She would never be able to recall how she did it but somehow she hefted that solid weapon almost taller than her and charged at him nearly taking his head off with her swing. He neatly sidestepped her attack and turned grinning at her. The momentum of her swing sent her hurtling to the ground the weapon falling at her side.

Drake held out his hand to help her up "You know if we can keep you angry on the field we might make a decent soldier out of you yet." He chuckled at the look of outrage on her face and handed her the fallen mace. "Again." he commanded

They spent two grueling hours working with the mace before he pronounced her done for the day "Not bad little girl now you get to clean every one of these weapons until they shine and you are done."

The man was a masochist was all Lylianna could manage to think as she looked at the large stack of weapons on the ground. He had worked her harder than she ever had in her life and now he wanted her to clean and polish what looked like twenty years of grime and rust from worthless weapons.

Grumbling all the way she made her way to the weapons and sat on the ground in front of them. She spied the cloth and oil he brought for the purpose and grab her now most hated weapon, the mace.

* * *

Lylianna looked up from her task to find Drake focused on her. "Something yet again I am doing wrong, or is there something inadvertent I am doing that is making you scowl at me…perhaps breathing?"

His expression seemed to become stormier as he considered her taunt "Nothing you did specifically, just women like you." He looked like he was about to continue but thought better of it and instead turned and began to walk away.

Incensed Lylianna jumped up and ran towards him, grabbing his arm she turned him as much as she was able towards her. "What the hell do you mean women like me? How dare you judge me without knowing me?"

"I know enough about you to know the kind of woman you are." He replied simply and removed her hand from his arm

"What does that even mean …women like me? It's not as if I grew up in the lap of luxury as you seem to think I did. "Many times over the past weeks of training, he had referred to her advantages she had in life and it was time to set him straight. She was no privileged princess sitting on her throne while the peasants starved.

"Are you not standing here with me, the _advanced_ weapon trainer receiving private lessons? How many other people would get something like that? How many other private students do you think I have had….ever?"

It was strange Lylianna had never thought of that, honestly thinking that this was not something out of the norm. "I don't understand, are you saying this is not done with others?"

"Brilliant aren't we little girl?" he fairly snarled at her "I have never before trained anyone privately."

"Well I didn't ask you to train me" She said defensively. It was not her fault if she happened to have connections that eased her ignored the voice that reminded her she really hated when Garen used his connections for her.

"No you just hid behind your politician boyfriend, letting him do the dirty work for you."

"What have you got against Garen? You scowl every time you mention him and refuse to call him by name. It's always that man or the politician."

"I hate all politicians and the time spent bowing and scraping to them. I detest the fact that they make the decisions that affect my soldiers without seeing a second of combat, and I hate the way they feel that everything they want is simply theirs for the taking. "He started to walk away "None of this is relevant this discussion is over."

Lylianna ran after him again and moved herself in front of him poking him in the chest "Stop that, you are acting just like a child. You can't just end a discussion when you feel like it. Since we started this we are getting it all out, I know you resent me and I want to know everything."

"Now who is demanding?"

"Fine then please just tell me why you hate me so much!" She screamed at him

"I don't hate you Lylianna." He said quietly, so quietly she was barely able to hear him. She leaned forward to hear him better

"What was that?"

"I don't hate you." he grumbled at her

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Lylianna you are pushing me too far leave it alone." He growled at her. Somehow they were standing inches from each other they had moved close without either of the realizing. He looked down at her feigning complete innocence. He had seen it before as much as she protested that she was not privileged she still hid behind the night elf. He may be the one with the money and prestige but she still reaped the benefits.

Other cadets were already beginning to talk about her. She lived in a huge cottage in a prime portion of the city that none of them could afford. She received private lessons and seemed to have the best of everything.

"I will not leave it alone, although I don't particularly like you… you certainly have no reason not to like me!" she winced inwardly as the words came out of her mouth, definitely not sounding as she intended. She simply meant to tell him that she worked had and accomplished everything he asked of her there was no reason other than his stubborn pig headedness that made him hate her.

"That didn't sound too much like a spoiled brat." He drawled sarcastically, laughing down at her.

"It didn't come out how I meant it at all you pig headed jerk."

"Keep it coming you are proving my point." he returned heatedly

The man made her want to scream he was so infuriating. It was next to impossible to keep a cool head with him when he was able to push her buttons so very easily. He seemed to sense her need to fit in and revel in showing her how much she didn't

They stood chest to chest, like two combatants squaring off ready for battle. Neither one looked close to ready to back down from each other.

"Drake I am beyond sick of you and your attitude. If you don't want to train me fine I don't really care, but stop treating like I am something you need to scrape off your shoe!"

"Once you stop acting like you are owed the world on a silver platter!" He screamed back at her. Looking down he was tempted to do something shocking like the washtub she got him so riled. Her eyes were blazing, her hands balled into fists resting on his chest. She was so mad she probably didn't realize she was even touching him, he did though. Her hands seemed like brands on his flesh he as so aware of her.

His face was unreadable as he gazed down at her she wasn't certain if he knew how close they had moved in together. She was aware of every part of their body that touched afraid to move and draw his attention to their position. This close she could see his eyes were the colour of the sea when it stormed. As it churned in anger and the waves beat on the sand of the beach. The greenish blue had been a favorite colour of hers since she was a child and sat in Auberdine Harbour and watched. It was amazing to see in someone's eyes and she was transfixed by its beauty.

As she lost herself in his gaze she failed to notice his hands snake about her waist and their bodies both relax. His head descended towards she watched it happen, knew she should stop it but just couldn't. A shockwave of pleasure traveled through her body as his lips touched hers. She reached up and twined her hands behind his neck as his lips moved over hers, warm and demanding.

Drake pulled her as close as their plate armor allowed them not breaking the contact of their lips. His hands reached down and he cupped her bottom lifting her up and closer to him, she whimpered in pleasure against his mouth making him groan. Lylianna savored the taste and feel of Drake pressed so intimately against her. She felt the unleashed power of his body as he ripped the plate chest from his body in an effort to bring them closer together and was secretly thrilled. The passion he had demonstrated in the past as they argued was concentrated in such a way he was making her dizzy. He wore nothing beneath the armor and she had to admire his broad chest and flat stomach rippled with the evidence of years of strenuous training.

He guided her backwards so they rested against the courtyard wall as he coaxed her lips open with his own. In the back of her mind she almost giggled at how smoothly he had managed it. The touch of his tongue against hers made her want to cry out as another wave of pleasure rippled through her body. She matched him as their tongues warred for dominance the battle heating their blood to the breaking point. Reaching between them he removed her Plate chest piece so only a thin layer of cloth separated their bodies.

At the first touch of her warm skin through her shirt he seemed to gain his senses and tore his lips from hers. What was he doing She was engaged! Still locked together his breathing heavy he gazed down at her. Their hearts were both racing their breath shallow and labored. She looked exquisite as she silently questioned him with her eyes, her mouth still slightly pursed. He reminded himself that she was just like all the other fickle women. Even though she was engaged she responded to him wholeheartedly.

He turned away trying to regain control of himself, he wanted to pull her back to him and lose himself in her eager response. Hell he wanted to grab her hand and run as quickly as possible to her cottage, but neither options were acceptable. He cursed his own weakness .What the hell had come over him? Anyone could have wandered in to find him and his student against the wall in an extremely compromising position. He ran his hand through his hair silently berating his lack of control with her.

He cleared his throat "Go home." Despite his valiant attempt his voice came out ragged and heavy with emotion. "This is our last lesson, tomorrow you start with your class." Without waiting for her response he walked away leaving her standing there alone.

The breeze coming across the courtyard made her aware of her lack of armor which she gathered up from where Drake had thrown it. She struggled to maintain her composure as she buckled it on watching his retreating back. She almost called out to him desperate to be enveloped by him again yet unwilling to humble herself.

He walked across the courtyard trying to harden his resolve, trying not to picture her standing there abandoned. Had she called out to him it would have been his undoing, he would have rushed back to her and carried her off as fast as he could. Thankfully she didn't and he heard her walk away and leave the courtyard.

* * *

Author's Note: So glad to see many people enjoying my work it makes me smile everytime I read a review . Please don't hate me because of the new situation I had always intended to make things a little difficult for Lyl.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: World of warcraft s owned by Blizzard entertainment sadly not me

Author's note: thank you all for the kind reviews. I had thought I was taking too much time with the chapters. Work has begun to pick up but I will try my best to update regularly.

* * *

Chapter 12- Alliances

It was the first day of a real class finally and Lylianna found herself approaching it with mixed feelings. She was excited that she was finally able to train with the people who would some day be her fellow soldiers, but she was still stunned by abrupt and haunting ending to her private lessons. After the incident with Drake she had walked home in a daze barely acknowledging Rowena when she entered the cottage, she still felt some of the fog of confusion surrounding her.

Funny how someone she hated so much could stir so much emotion, she could still remember the feel of his lips on hers. Desperately she tried to block it out, she hated the man there was no reason to think of him and more importantly she was in love with Garen. Agonizing over the situation she had let herself fall to her bed ignoring the dirt she smashed into the lovely blanket.

It made perfect sense that someone unused to touching others in even the most casual way would respond to a practiced and experienced seduction she reasoned in her mind. From what she had heard about Drake he didn't lack any experience with women. That led to another thought far scarier though. What if her response to Garen then was just her years craving some sort of touch and show of affection?

Far before Garen even contemplated her in a romantic way she had been in love with him, it wasn't just her desperate need for warmth. Yet there was something about Drake that had left her completely breathless in a way she had not felt. Her entire body had felt frozen and on fire at the same time and she was extremely aware of the slightest touch of her skin.

Shaking herself from her dangerous thoughts she looked around at her training mates assembled in the bustling courtyard. It felt strange to be here while it was filled with other cadets. Only twice had there been anyone here besides her and Drake, her first time meeting him with Garen and her first training session.

All the Cadets looked similar in age to her but they had clearly been training far longer. It was evident by the muscles they had developed and the posture they adopted. Each stood rigid backed as they listened to their trainer going over some rudimentary thing Drake had taught her weeks ago. Apparently he had not only made sure she was caught up but had taught her some things in advance of her class. That should help her a bit as she tried to keep up with her classmates and she sent a silent thanks in her mind to his foresight. Although who was she kidding he had probably not had any altruistic motive in mind rather he probably had been concentrating on torturing her!

She followed her classmates as they silently moved into a circle in the courtyard, two of the cadets who had been chosen squaring off. Lylianna watched in surprise as she predicted the outcome easily. The boy with the red hair would loose, he moved with a clumsy sort of jerky motion and held his sword like it was a wand rather than a deadly implement. The other boy looked a little better at least, forcing the red head to move to a defensive posture, but he was far from dazzling.

She looked up as her trainer signaled her to move into the center of the ring of cadets. Grabbing her light weight sword and shield she prepared for her opponent almost running when she saw her trainer had chosen the largest cadet she had ever seen. Used to seeing beings of every shade it wasn't the light blue hue to his skin that fazed her, it was the merciless unflinching look in his eyes as her stared her down. He had strange tendrils that extended from his neck, adding to his other worldly look.

He circled her slowly his face confident, he knew he was the superior fighter and would soon show her at the point of his sword. She held her breath as she watched him move around the ring with a grace that belied his size. There was no way she could topple a behemoth such as this using brute strength he mind raced as she thought back to her training with Drake. As much as she hated him at times he had drummed it into her head as they fought that a soldier who couldn't think on their feet in battle as they faced death was a useless drone. They served no purpose other than to slow down the advance of the opposing side, harsh yet sadly true. Another fighter she would have hoped to counter with her speed, however he had already shown he had been trained well.

Fighting day after day with Drake was probably the best preparation she would have for her fellow cadet. While he wasn't as tall as the monster towering over her, he was as solidly built and probably as difficult to move. Never taking her eyes off him she circled around the makeshift ring the students had fashioned with their bodies. The faced each other warily each waiting for the waiting other to make the first move. Her senses seemed to heighten as she faced him; some undiscovered sense directed her movements and cautioned her to remain patient. This one would strike first, somehow she knew that. All she had to do was remain alert.

As if her thoughts had prompted him, her opponent launched toward her slicing downward with the sword they were given to duel with. Had she not moved quickly, and had the sword not been blunted he would have embedded it deep within her shoulder. As He moved forward she ducked under catching him in the belly with her shoulder. The combination of their counter momentum was enough for her to send him over her shoulder using his own weight against him.

He landed with a thud on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Lylianna quickly moved to him and positioned the tip of her sword at his throat signaling her victory. Had this been a real battle the man would be dead. Putting down her weapon she offered her hand to the cadet who by now had dusted himself and stood in front of her. Bemused he accepted it gracious in defeat.

"You are a fine opponent I am proud that we will fight together." The man said in stilted Common his cheeks coloring as he spoke of his defeat.

"I am honored by your encouragement and will be proud to fight alongside you." She replied simply.

The trainer called an end to the exercise and Lylianna melded back into the crowd of cadets.

"That was truly amazing." Said a woman beside her, who looked to be the same race as the man she had just bested.

"Thank you very much." Lylianna replied shyly, her bravado gone completely now that her adrenaline rush was waning. Tentatively she extended her hand to the woman in greeting who eagerly seized it. "I am Lylianna."

"Ammaline. " The woman replied the strange accent evident in her speech as well.

Studying the woman she tried to place what race she could be. The other cadets seemed nonchalant and at ease with the two as well as the handful of others she saw interspersed among the students. Ammaline was not blue as the male was; rather she looked to be made from the light. From head to toe she shone a pearlescent white, both hypnotic and beautiful. In fact she was probably the most beautiful woman Lylianna had ever seen.

"I am sorry to stare, but honestly I lived a very sheltered childhood and have never seen someone who looked or sounded quite like you." She whispered quietly trying not to disturb the class.

The woman let out an easy chuckle, "Neither had anyone else until very recently. We crashed while fleeing our homeland. Luckily the Alliance sheltered us... we are called the Draenai."

She spoke quietly her voice laced with pain as she spoke of her homeland. It was the pain in her voice that called to Lylianna, she herself left her homeland and was trying to make her way among the unknown. This woman seemed to be adjusting amazingly well.

"I am pleased to meet you Ammaline." She smiled warmly at the other woman. Something about her made Lylianna want to talk to her for hours spilling all her secrets and fears.

Ammaline returned the smile with an equally warm smile of her own. She looked as if she wanted to say more before they were interrupted by the booming voice of their teacher "Ladies and Gentlemen it is now one o'clock and I am sure you are all tired and hungry." He seemed to be glancing at someone out of sight "Because of this I am giving you all the rest of the day off. Enjoy and come back refreshed."

The class burst into a chorus of cheers. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining, it was the perfect day lounge away the afternoon.

"Perhaps you would care to eat with my brother and friends of ours?" Ammaline asked shyly "We don't go anywhere special just a small grassy patch outside the courtyard but we do enjoy it."

The mention of food made Lylianna realize she hadn't prepared anything to bring with her. She desperately wanted to join them but was far too proud to share their food. Taking her reluctance as distaste for the idea Ammaline began to apologize

"I am sorry if you have other plans."

"No Ammaline please I am sorry. I want to join you, in fact I would love to join you more than you could guess, but I haven't brought a thing with me to eat." She explained quickly "I had just planned to walk home and eat there."

"Ah I see then perhaps another time." The cadet Lylianna had beaten earlier signaled to Ammaline impatiently "My brother," She nodded her head in his direction, "such a pig. He can't wait two seconds, no doubt because he wants to devour his lunch.' She began to walk towards them waving to Lylianna.

Impulsively Lylianna called out to the woman. "Wait…why you all don't come to my house. Rowena, my housekeeper no doubt has something wonderful for us to enjoy."

"Are you sure?" She looked to the group and back to Lylianna doubt written on her face. "There are at least five of us."

"Yes please, would you ask the others to come?" Ammaline waved her brother over and began to speak with him rapidly in a foreign language. He seemed concerned at first at something she said, but soon his face lit up and his mouth broadened into a large grin.

"We would be honoured to join you." The cadet spoke directly to Lylianna, his voice soft and almost melodious far more heavily accented than his sister. "I am Akaran and you have already met my sister Ammaline."

It was all Lylianna could do to contain the excitement bubbling within her. Not only had she proven to be an adequate student today she had connected it seemed with other cadets. She would be entertaining new friends in her home! She became giddy as she thought of all the preparations she would have to make before they came.

"Perhaps you would allow me a few minutes to prepare for your arrival?" She asked the group

"Of course, would two o'clock be acceptable." Akaran looked at the others in the group who nodded their agreement

"It would be perfect." Lylianna replied charmed by Akaran's grace and manners. It was amazing to see the difference in him when he wasn't trying to pummel her on the practice left the group after providing them directions, with a spring in her step. Her very first time ever entertaining! She hoped Rowena could handle it.

* * *

She arrived home faster than she could ever remember arriving and practically flew through the door screaming for Rowena "Row! I need your help." She yelled as she searched the rooms for her.

Rowena came running down the stairs in response a look of terror on her face "Lass what is it what's wrong?"

It would have been rude to laugh at Rowena's concern but she had obviously been cleaning upstairs when she raced to Lylianna. Her hair was pulled up underneath a kerchief and she was covered in dust. In her hand she was brandishing a feather duster as weapon prepared for battle.

"Nothing at all is wrong; in fact nothing could be more right. I have about five new friends coming over for lunch in about an hour and I need to prepare. Will that be enough time?" Giving Rowena her most winning smile, the one that always worked on Garen she waited for the woman's response.

The little Dwarf heaved a large sigh of relief when she heard Lylianna's explanation "Don't do that tae me agin Lass. You nearly toppled me with a heart attack; I thought we were being invaded." She brushed the dust from her dress and removed her kerchief as she walked into the kitchen. "Rowena always has something ready for guests lass don't ya worry about that." She began bustling around the kitchen making preparations.

"I suppose then I will wash up and change if you have everything under control?" Obviously Rowena was too caught up in her arrangements to do anything other than wave her off.

"You go do that, leave me be tae tend ta the food."

Shrugging Lylianna walked upstairs to wash and get ready. It was far better to leave Rowena to her work than to try to get in the middle and slow her down.

She made her way to the washbasin and filled it with warm water Rowena had left for her. Adding some fragrant herbs she breathed in deeply the aromatic steam that rose from the bowl. It had been so long since she sat quietly and enjoyed the smell of different herbs. Since she began training Lylianna hadn't even been out into the forest, realizing it suddenly she also determined that would have to be rectified soon.

After washing she threw on her most comfortable clothing, a pair of soft woolen pants and a linen shirt and made her way to the kitchen. How could she have doubted that Rowena could create a scrumptious feast with a modicum of effort?

She grabbed a piece of cheese that had been cut into little cubes and popped it in her mouth "Looks fantastic Row, Thank you." Before she could reach another piece of cheese Rowena slapped her hand.

"Enough of that …that is for the guests. Who if I am not mistaken are coming up this walk right now." She added peering out the window.

Lylianna jumped off the counter where she had perched and raced to the front door to welcome the guests. Ammaline headed up the group with her brother not far behind her.

Throwing open the door wide she greeted her guests with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you so much for coming." She took the pie that Ammaline handed to her

"Thank you for asking us. Apparently a custom is to bring food with us when gathering so Amy," She gestured at the petite brunette in the group "suggested a very popular bakery."

"Please come in and welcome." Lylianna stepped away from the door allowing the group of five students to enter. The group seemed to know each other well and interacted easily, chatting happily as they walked to the kitchen. As a group Lylianna could tell they were a bit in awe of her accommodations. Most of the group quickly masked their surprise and envy but a blonde girl who mentioned her name was Katarina then rudely turned her back dismissing Lylianna, narrowed her eyes in hatred as she looked around.

"Someone has done well for herself. Not only does she get one on one training with the best weapon trainers in the Alliance Militia , but gets a house none of us could afford in a hundred years." She turned to Lylianna "What did you have to do for all of this…you must have spectacular…hmmm talents." The way she drawled out the word talents, raising her brows speculatively she left no doubt as to what she meant.

Taken aback at the pure spite the woman was spouting Lylianna was left speechless. True she was just learning about this culture, but it must be unacceptable in any culture to speak in such a manner to one's host. Is this what everyone thought of her? Did they all think she was nothing more than a whore?

The group stood there rooted by the woman's outburst. No one seemed to know how to rid the air of the vile accusations that seemed to linger weaving itself insidiously around them. Lylianna looked at the two Draenai frantically wondering if they thought she was such a person.

Akaran was the first to speak; he glared at the blonde before turning to Lylianna "My humble apologies that someone I _thought _to call a friend would speak so to anyone, let alone someone offering us such hospitality." He turned to the blonde and gestured toward the door "You will leave now and perhaps we will speak of this later." His unspoken threat seemed to shock and hurt the woman who begged him with her eyes for forgiveness.

"Akaran I'm..."

"Not another word." He cut in abruptly "Go now." He turned unaffected by her plea. Katarina looked at the Draenai for a moment then fled quickly, her tears evident as she left. "I am sorry please do not let this spoil what would otherwise be a pleasant afternoon. The sun is glorious and we are not stuck in the courtyard trying to kill each other." He said, attempting to alleviate the unbearable tension in the room.

"Thank you Akaran, you are a gentleman beyond description." Lylianna managed to whisper. Gathering her wits about her she smiled at the remaining group of four. "I hope you are hungry, Rowena has outdone herself and there is no way I can eat it myself."

As if the unpleasant situation had never occurred they continued towards the kitchen to enjoy a meal and afternoon off together.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to pass too quickly as Lylianna reveled in the new feeling of camaraderie as she ate, laughed and even gossiped with her fellow students around the table. Ammaline who seemed to be eternally gracious smoothly lead the conversation making sure everyone was comfortable and included. Akaran lounged back leaning slightly on his chair surveying the group and interjecting witty remarks occasionally as they chatted. The girl who Ammaline had introduced as Amy proved to be hilarious making Lylianna laugh so hard she thought her side would split. The last member of the hastily formed group was the red headed cadet who had failed so abysmally early today. He had an easy going nature and seemed far more suited to the life of a scholar than a soldier. Surprisingly she learned he was the younger brother of Baldric who had quickly become a great friend and confidant.

This is exactly what she had always dreamed she would someday be able to experience. The ugly events of earlier couldn't even diminish the joy Lylianna felt as she gazed around the table at these relative strangers who had accepted her with more ease than people she had known since birth.

"So Lylianna I feel like I have known you long enough to ask you something personal." Amy looked at her expectantly waiting for her to signal her accent. When she didn't clearly protest Amy continued. "Tell me …how amazing was it to train privately, side by side with Drake Cameron?" she asked her expression faraway a serene smile on her lips.

Lylianna almost chocked on the sweet nectar she was drinking as Amy let out a small sigh. Sputtering she tried to regain her senses as she thought of an answer for the girl. Training with Drake was torturous she decided to answer her but a little voice screamed at her and laughed, calling her a liar. She felt the heat of the blush coloring her cheeks as she thought about their last encounter.

All night she had tried to erase the memory of that moment in the courtyard from her memory. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the roughness of his hands calloused from years of training as he caressed her, so very different from Garen's silken skin, yet exciting. His kiss was passionate and almost animalistic and made her want to throw caution to the wind. Garen worshipped her with his lips and body sending her spiraling into oblivion. Drake made her want things she couldn't name.

She looked at Amy's expectant face and realized she still hadn't answered her. "It was fine."

"Oh please don't give me that, the man oozes sex and you tell me it was fine?" Apparently the girl had no sense of discretion and as embarrassed as Lylianna was she was also happy that Amy felt comfortable enough to speak to her this way.

"I hadn't really noticed." She mumbled hoping to Elune someone or something could take the focus off her. If the sundering were to happen right now in this very cottage Lylianna wouldn't mind at least it would help her forget.

"Bah whatever, you can't tell me one on one. All alone with not a soul to witness …nothing happened. You are just Drakes type."

"And that is?"

"Why gorgeous beyond belief of course. Who else could compete with a man like him? Honestly his muscles alone make my mouth water." Amy seemed completely oblivious to the maelstrom she had unleashed in Lylianna. She continued on and on extolling the virtues incredibly graphically of the man Lylianna didn't want to think about.

Ammaline sensing Lylianna's rising panic interjected "And his churlish attitude would make you run Amy. Honestly the man demands too much from his students. Besides," She glanced at the two males who looked decidedly uncomfortable with the turn in the discussion. "I doubt that this is the most scintillating conversation the boys have had today."

"Ok ok but one more question. Who is that deliciously mysterious Night elf that you have trailing after you like a lost puppy at times?" Lylianna almost burst out laughing at the picture Amy's words created in her mind about Garen. It was impossible for her to see him the way she seemed to, Garen was a larger than life force. He was a powerful and compelling orator which is why he had risen through the ranks so quickly. To think of him trailing after her when for so long it was just the opposite, was beyond ludicrous!

"That can only be Garen you are speaking of my lifelong friend." She answered her simply.

"Then you and he aren't..."

"It's complicated." Was all she could answer.

"Well if you are then I can see why Drake didn't appeal. Not when you have that prime example of the male species on your arm." She giggled

"Why thank you, I love sneaking in on people unawares sometimes you hear the nicest things said about you."

Startled by the newcomer the group turned as one to find Baldric lazily leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, his lips turned up in a mischievous grin. Lylianna launched herself from her chair and ran to him as he opened his arms to capture her in a huge bear hug.

"Well Princess looks like you've made some new friends." He stated looking pointedly at Amy and Ammaline "I can't say I fault your judgment one little bit." He drawled suggestively as he leered at the comically releasing Lylianna quickly, causing both Amy and Ammaline to chuckle.

"Baldric Amy wasn't talking about you and you shouldn't be lurking and listening to half conversations" she tapped him lightly on his chest.

"Princess you are no fun whatsoever." He replied. Glancing around the room he nodded to Akaran and spied his brother at the table. "Well if it isn't little Mikie!" He walked to the younger man and tousled his hair "Didn't know you had met princess here...finally trying to fill big brothers oh so large shoes?"

His brother hadn't said much all day and seemed to prefer to sit quietly and enjoy the conversation around him. So many eyes on him caused a faint blush to creep up his face slowly "Baldric knock it off."

"Sorry baby brother didn't mean to embarrass you." Walking to the other side of the kitchen he grabbed another chair and pulled it up to the table, turned it so the back faced the group and straddled it. He grabbed a piece of fruit from the left over meal and popped it in his mouth. "By the way I knocked and knocked and finally just let myself in princess. Heard voices in the kitchen and wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you Baldric we're fine just enjoying an afternoon off."

"So I see what made your crusty old trainer do that?"

"You know I'm not sure. One minute we were dueling in pairs and another he abruptly called it a day. I was a bit confused about it, anyone else? Lylianna asked the group puzzled they hadn't thought to discuss it.

"It was really weird Lyl," Amy piped up "But who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth." She shrugged and took a sip of her nectar. Every so often she threw coy glances Baldrics way trying to catch his eye. The Alliance militia certainly had its fair share of attractive and impressive men.

"I am sure it's nothing to bother ourselves about but it certainly felt like he was distracted." Ammaline added quietly

The quite statement surprised Lylianna, what had caused this cool confident woman to speak so hesitantly? She viewed her new friend; the answer hit her in the face like a pile of bricks. While Amy was desperately trying to catch Baldrics eye, Ammaline already had it.

Baldric had been watching her for quite a while it seemed and Ammaline was a bit flustered by the attention. She glanced at the rest of the group no one seemed to have noticed the quiet flirtation between the two. Smiling she looked away to afford them some privacy.

The earlier riddle of their easy day was forgotten as the group enjoyed the afternoon together not realizing that as they did someone was watching every movement and listening to every word very carefully.


	13. Chapter 13

!-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Disclaimer: I don't own Blizzard Entertainment of World of Warcraft.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update, had a tad bit of writers block but I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 13- Fear 

* * *

The glaring sunlight blazing in through her bedroom window woke a very disgruntled Lylianna from blissful slumber. She had been having such a fantastic dream; she was on a warm sunny beach somewhere. The sun beamed down on her warmed her as she lounged on the sand with a cool drink in her hand. Large hands gently massaged her back lovingly caressing out any sign of tension. His hands on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

She woke up just as she felt his lips traveling down her neck to her collarbone. Groaning in frustration she shut her eyes attempting to recapture the dream. She tried to hear the surf and feel the hot sand on her feet, but more than that she tried to conjure her mystery fantasy man. His touch had felt achingly familiar yet every time she tried to envision his face she lost him completely.

Sighing she threw off the blankets and sprung from her bed, grumbling at the sunshine and birds singing. She tugged on her running clothing and prepared for her daily trek to Goldshire. If she couldn't get back to sleep she might as well do something productive.

Throwing on a sweater to combat the early morning chill she ran out her door and down to the trade district to get her mail for the day.

It had been a few days since Garen's last letter and she was hoping for some word from him. With so many adventurers on their way to Northrend she wasn't particularly worried about his safety. She missed him dreadfully though, this being the longest stretch she had spent not seeing him.

The mailboxes were especially crowded and she found herself forced to elbow her way through the wall of bodies to reach them. Locating hers quickly she opened it with the key she had strung around her neck and reached inside, pulling out three envelopes.

One was a letter it seemed that wasn't meant for her specifically but rather was being used as means to advertise some sort of service. The other two envelopes looked well worn and bore Garen's seal.

With a little cry of joy she stuffed them in her pockets and prepared to travel to Goldshire. Today she would get a small breakfast that she could take outside and sit by the pond reading Garen's letters. Already she started smiling as she thought of the things Garen's letters may contain. He had written to her many times when she was a teenager, but now because of their new relationship the letter had taken on a very different tone. She could feel his longing for her in his words, making her feel special and protected.

For some reason she found herself running towards the keep rather than the road to Goldshire. There were no classes today and she no longer had her private lessons but for some reason she felt drawn there this morning. It really wouldn't hurt her to add a little distance to her run so she continued on into the courtyard where she and her fellow students practiced; perhaps she could get a bit of sword work in this morning as well and feel extremely accomplished and dedicated.

* * *

The courtyard was completely deserted when she entered and the early morning sunshine could barely penetrate the gloom of the vast training ground. There were still many corners and arches encased in shadow making Lylianna pause. This place had never scared her before yet she felt little pinpricks of fear at the back of her neck. The weapons rack stood in the corner offering her a modicum of comfort. There weren't many that could beat her while she held a sword in her hands, Drake and her fellow students had seen to that.

What a stupid idea it had been to come here. There was no reason she should be in here alone at this hour, and she had blindly put herself in harms way. Regardless of her skill she could still be beaten. Panic began to rise within her as her eyes darted around the yard searching for the source of her fear. Something was causing her trepidation, something wasn't quite right.

Launching in a full fledged sprint she tore across the yard to the weapons rack, not caring how ridiculous she may look. Her favorite sword sat gleaming in the meager sunlight that had managed to creep it's way into the yard, causing menacing shadows to form. They danced along the cold stone walls, contorting and shifting until she wasn't sure what shadow was anymore.

The sounds of her heartbeat racing seemed deafening in the silence of the courtyard as she reached the weapons rack and grabbed her sword in one smooth motion. Sweeping the yard with her eyes she slowly moved backwards to the wall , her mind racing with possibilities. Her imagination conjured up hundreds of images at once making her panic rise. She tried to gulp down the huge lump that seemed to have formed in her throat. All the while she cursed herself over and over for her stupidity.

Slowly she continued backwards still scanning around the yard . The wall seemed to become her salvation if she could make it to the wall she would be fine.

"What the hell are you doing?" an amused voice came from behind her causing a scream to burst from her throat. Lylianna whirled around quickly in the same moment the comforting weight of her sword was lifted from her hands leaving her completely defenseless. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she felt her limbs begin to turn to rubber her legs to weak suddenly to support her.

A large arm snaked around her waist keeping her steady as the waves of panic and nausea washed over her . Frozen in time she slowly tried to regulate her breathing which was coming in short quick gasps. She worked up the courage to meet the eyes of her captor slowly working up his body to meet the pale grey orbs glinting with amusement.

The sight of him made tears of relief and anger prick the back of her eyelids.

"You jackass!" The frustration Lylianna felt momentarily outweighed the relief that she felt to see Drake standing there barely managing to restrain the urge to laugh at her. "Cameron do you understand how scared I was?"

The look of shocked outrage on her face was his undoing ,he couldn't help but to let loose the laughter he had been holding since he saw her running across the courtyard . When she had first walked in he was about to say something but her looking around like a frightened little rabbit stopped him and watched her in amazement as she flew to the weapons grabbing her sword as if her life were in peril. He felt a modicum of pride in her when he realized that despite her fear she was prepared to held her close the sword clattering to the ground. He could feel her shaking as her eyes blazed at him filled with righteous indignation.

"You're really scared aren't you?" He asked amazed

"Drake there is something there ,something in the shadows." She gripped his forearms tightly "I'm not imagining things. Someone was watching me."

"It was just me , I saw you come in and didn't want to scare you more." He tried to calm her subconsciously stroking her hair as he spoke in soothing tones.

"It wasn't you Drake, as much as a jerk as you are..this felt different, menacing." She shuddered as she remembered how it felt, as if some evil thing was watching her, preying on her, waiting for moved closer to him letting his warmth and strength comfort her.

He felt her fear begin to drain as she relaxed against him. She was soft and pliant and instantly Drake felt drawn to her as he had before. He had tried so hard to forget how she felt in his arms, her beautiful expressive eyes as she looked at him seemed to stare into his soul. All his reservations began to melt as he gazed down at her perfect rosebud mouth. He lost himself in memories of her taste and enticing little sounds of pleasure she made as he touched her. He had pushed her away then refusing to be that man, a man who took what didn't belong to him and he refused to now. He allowed himself one selfish moment as he held her and breathed her fresh clean scent, then dropped his arms letting go of her.

"How about you show me what you have learned in class." His voice sounded raw to his ears, full of need. "I heard you have been doing well". he turned away from her trying to calm his rampaging emotions.

"You asked about me?" She asked him quietly moving closing the distance he had created between them.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't embarrass me." He replied gruffly moving away from her.

"Are you sure thats the reason?" she teased him closing the distance often did she get a chance to rattle the big strong Commander Cameron and she was loving every second of thoughts of her earlier terror faded as she giggled at his obvious discomfort.

"Damn it Lylianna stop it ." He reached over grabbing her shoulders and moved her away again.

"Fine" she sighed as she grabbed her sword stepping into the exercises he taught her with ease. She moved well keeping her lines clean moving smoothly with grace. He watched her, proud that she had retained what he had taught her and picked up a few new things apparently. She struggled through a difficult turn with the sword , far beyond what she should be working on. Refusing to give up she moved back into her starting position and tried again , overstepping she stumbled and nearly fell.

Unable to stop himself he moved behind her and reached around ,taking her hands in his as she held the sword. He guided her body with his own showing her how to turn properly . He bent his head and spoke softly in her ear sending , his deep voice making her shiver.

"You can't do things halfway, little girl. You need to put every effort into it,you're getting scared and backing away." He felt her gasp as his breath caressed her neck . Her graceful neck he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to. She let her head fall back her eyes half closed, being in Drakes arms felt too good, it felt right.

* * *

Everything she was feeling was wrong and she knew it. All he had to do was touch her and all she could think about was the way he made her feel. She loved Garen, yet Drake was the one who sent liquid heat through her entire body making her feel weak. Here they stood again in the training yard, entranced by the feel of their bodies touching. Giving into the urge he let his lips trail along her neck , the sword clattered to the ground forgotten.

His arms twined around her waist bringing them as close as possible. He had dreamed of holding her like this again, she haunted him. He felt his resolve slipping as he drowned in the feel of her in his arms.

"Why is this happening ?" She asked him her voice full of desire and sorrow.

Her question brought him crashing back to reality as he realized how wrong this was. He cursed himself for again letting her make him forget . Women were nothing but treacherous duplicitous creatures and she was a prime example. Her she stood soft and pliant in his arms , yet she belonged to another man. He turned her roughly to face him hardening himself to her beauty.

"How is your Fiancé?" He bit out

She stared at him in disbelief, watching the warmth of desire fade from his eyes leaving them impassive and cold again.

"My what?" she managed to croak out.

"Don't give me that! Is he so easy to forget then? You're just like every other woman using your body to get what you want." His voice was cold and brittle. Gone completely was the warm rich sound she felt all the way through her body. Drake didn't shout but she felt his words resounding as if he thundered his condemnation.

He was right, she thought wildly. Not only once but twice now she had betrayed Garen like a low , vile and loose woman. His accusations echoed through her mind, washing her in shame. Because of her treacherous body she had forgotten Garen and everything they shared, one moment of wanton passion had her willing to throw everything away. Turning away from him she chocked back a sob , refusing to let him see how deeply he had wounded her.

She straightened her shoulders, turned and looked him in the eye, her eyes mirroring the hatred he had shown moments before.

"Listen to me Drake Cameron." her voice was steady and calm " First of all I don't know where you got the idea that I was engaged...and I don't care. Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to ever see you or hear your voice. If you ever touch me again I swear to Elune I will slice your hand off, do you hear me?"

Not waiting for an answer she turned on her heels and ran from him before her tears could betray her weakness.

* * *

Drake watched her run aching to call her back. She wasn't engaged to the lying bastard ! He swore at his own stupidity. Their months of training together should have shown him that Lylianna was different . She was a rarity, an honest woman and he had just hurt her beyond belief. There was no way she would ever forgive him, but he would be damned if he didn't try.

The pain he had seen in her eyes hurt more than he expected. When she told him to stay away from her it felt like she had ripped out his heart. He turned and walked the opposite direction, he knew not to go after her now. She needed time and space and he needed to find some way to atone for his idiocy .

Neither of them saw the figure lurking in the darkness seething with anger and hatred .

* * *

Lylianna ran aimlessly trying to escape Drakes accusations. She ran until she thought her heart would explode it was pounding so hard in her chest. Slowing her wild escape she realized she had run to the students barracks. This is where all her friends lived, where she would live if she wasn't the coddled little princess who was too good to be part of the group.

She walked around the hallways searching for Ammaline and Amy's room . Ammaline may be innocent in the ways of men but she was wise beyond belief, and well Amy was definitely not innocent. Damn that man for making her feel this way, everything was fine before she met him. She loved Garen he loved her and eventually they would be married. She would travel around with him as he worked meeting wonderful people and seeing amazing things. It was everything she had wanted since she was old enough to know what marriage was.

She saw Akaran laughing and joking with a group of men and called out to him . He looked up in surprise to hear her in the barracks, excused himself and walked towards her.

"What do we owe the pleasure too Lyl?" He asked smiling broadly

" I am actually looking for your sister but honestly can't remember where her room place is so confusing!" She laughed embarrassed to admit she had managed to become completely lost.

"It is easy to become turned around in here Lylianna, I did so myself when first I came to Stormwind." He admitted sheepishly "Ammaline's quarters are straight down the hallway then to the right. Amy and my sister's room is the first door on the left, would you like me to escort you?"

"No thanks Akaran I should be fine now. Thank you." Waving she walked in the direction he had shown her.

Akaran's directions were easy to follow and she found the room quickly. Knocking on the door she carefully opened it and called out to the occupants.

"Ammaline, Amy are you here?" she asked hesitantly

She felt herself suddenly pulled into the room he arm nearly wrenched from the socket by her assailant.

"Lylianna! What are you doing here? I am so excited to see you.... Amma come see it's Lyl" Amy yelled out her enthusiasm overwhelming.

"So I see Amy , perhaps you would like to return her arm to her?" Ammaline laughed at her friend " You should allow her to catch her breath , maybe get her a drink she looks flushed." She looked pointed at Lylianna whose overexertion and heated exchange with Drake was catching up to looked like a wilted flower ready to drop.

Taking her friends advice she grabbed a pitcher of water and handed a glass to Lylianna who accepted it gratefully. She gulped it down greedily , while her friends waited patiently for her to finish.

"Ok now spill it Lyl , something is going on and I want to know it all!" Amy bubbled forcing Lylianna to laugh despite herself.

"Where do I even begin?" She sighed and launched into her story telling her friends every detail including Drake. She spared nothing even describing the way he made her feel.

"So wait.. Garen said you are engaged?" Amy asked her in disbelief "Why would he do that?"

"Honestly Amy I am not sure of anything anymore. " Lylianna admitted , the mention of Garen reminding her of the two letters burning a hole in her pocket. She reached into her pocket touching the worn letters, this was what was real. Garen and her was what was meant to be . He loved her so much that he wrote her faithfully . He had given her every opportunity, helping her make all of her dreams a reality and she had betrayed him.

Ammaline sensed the turn in her friends thoughts "Don't berate yourself too much Lylianna, you are young and innocent. Not used to the ways of men and the tumultuous emotions they can inspire."

"Oh boy can they!" Amy agreed wholeheartedly making her friends laugh . She looked around at them both in surprise "What I just agreed with Amma!" She screeched making both women burst into laugher again. "You guys are terrible." she giggled joining them

The three women shared a moment of pure joy and friendship reveling in each others company and comfort. They laughed so hard Amma and Lylianna had tears streaming down their face and Amy began to hiccup violently.

"Well I suppose the question is Lylianna, what do you want?" Amma asked as the laughter slowly ebbed.

" Question of the century, honestly I have no clue, I know that if I see Drake anytime soon I won't be responsible for his safety" Lylianna admitted, she reached into her pocket again and touched the letters. The feel of them was warm and comforting. " I suppose I should read Garen's letter before I decide to do anything."

"Oh oh can I read it to you?" Amy burst out excitedly making the women laugh again.

"This is something Lylianna needs to do alone." Amma smiled at her friends exuberance. She reached over and quickly hugged Lylianna silently offering her love and support.

"You are right Amma as always, and Amy no one can make me smile like you can . I am so glad I came here."

" And we are glad to help." Amma responded

Lylianna hugged both of her friends and made her way back to her cottage to read her letters.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blizzard entertainment or any of the warcraft universe _

Author's Notes: first of all I want to thank all of those who are reading and providing me with so much encouragement. It is really amazing to see people enjoying my story . Secondly the next chapter may be a bit short but I needed to advance the main story and develop the idea I began with when I started.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Revelations**

The cottage was silent when Lylianna returned, indicating Rowena had left for the day. When she was home cleaning or cooking she could always be counted on to be singing or humming a jaunty tune. As much as Lylianna distrusted her now she couldn't deny she enjoyed the company. The letters from Garen seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket as she made her way to the bedroom. Launching herself onto her bed she carefully unfolded them and placed them neatly on the bed.

Her thoughts raced as she viewed the obvious testament to Garen's feelings lying on the bed. While she had been running around absorbed only in herself , Garen had faithfully penned her letters while in the midst of his business affairs. Something inside of her hesitated to read the letters, she didn't deserve such devotion. It was if by opening them she would confirm her guilt.

Sighing she lifted the envelope dated earliest and tore it open. She hadn't realized that there was more than just a simple missive contained in the envelope and her heart caught in her throat as she lifted the magnificent necklace that had fallen with a gentle thud on the bed.

A single flawless stone caught the fading light in her bedroom reveling flawless depths ,attached to a delicate golden chain. She chocked back a sob as she gazed at the perfect beauty Garen had so thoughtfully sent her. Taking a deep breath she read the accompanying letter.

_Dearest Lylianna _

_I feel our separation now more than I ever have before. As I travel these cold and forsaken lands I hold the picture of your dazzling smile to warm me. We fight tirelessly to reclaim and heal the land taken by unholy abominations created by a force more evil than I had ever thought possible. Hope and love sustain my spirits as I face challenges I never dreamed of. _

_Amidst a scorched land crying out I found one perfect thing of beauty that immediately called forth your image in my mind, I had almost given up hope of any goodness left. It was a miracle to find and I have had it crafted into a necklace that I hope you will wear until I can return to you. Cherish it as I cherish you the keeper of my heart. _

_Elune be with you _

_All my Love Garen_

The necklace seemed to burn her hand branding her indiscretion into her soul as she read the letter, tears spilling freely. While she gallivanted with friends and betrayed her one love , Garen fought to keep them safe. She instantly saw herself as a silly reckless and selfish child.

She slipped the necklace around her neck and dried her tears, resolving to be the woman the letter spoke about. She would no longer stubbornly cling to illusions and fantasies. When Garen came home she would be everything he imagined her to be. She understood now that everything she had been reaching for was always within her grasp , she was just to blind to see it.

Unable to suffer the heartache of another letter she placed the unopened envelope on her bedside table and drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

"My Lord it worked as you said it would."

"She was affected by the gift?" The night elf smiled coldly as he pictured the guilt Lylianna would have felt reading his saccharine laced words. His ability to enthrall with the simplest turn of a phrase made him an unparalleled Ambassador. Everything he had ever wanted was so close he could almost reach out a grasp it. The human woman captured his attention again.

"At first it her face showed nothing but as she read the letter she was overcome with emotion, her body wracked with sobs and put the necklace on and fell asleep, unable to read the second letter.'

Garen gazed at his puppet , she had been so easy to charm to his bidding. A kind word and a smile and she practically begged him to command her. The second he watched Lylianna with that damned trainer he had known his careful plans could become unraveled. Alone with no one to show her the slightest affection, Lylianna had blossomed under Garen's careful tutelage. She had fallen in love with him quickly, not knowing he had orchestrated it all. Sadly he couldn't recreate that isolation when she had taken the foolish and stubborn notion to visit the land of her father, he was forced to use more extreme measures . Someone as guileless and naturally charming as Lylianna would eventually draw people to her like a moth to a flame, breaking the hold her had .

Rowena had condemned his machinations calling him heartless. She had begged him to allow Lylianna the chance to grow and learn, becoming a strong and independent woman. She had warned him of Lylianna's disappearance only because she worried about the girl and refused thereafter to spy for him. No amount of gold would persuade her otherwise so he was forced to find other arrangements.

The human woman was not as effective as the housekeeper, only able to watch Lylianna from the shadows but she had her uses. If not for her he wouldn't know of Lylianna's inner turmoil over her attraction to another man. That little obstacle had never entered his mind , Drake was an avowed woman hater using women and then discarding them. Only someone as softhearted and naive as Lylianna would see past that and it disgusted him. She was his and only his !

Garen viewed the woman before him with disgust. He had never been attracted to human women before his precious pixie, there was something about her that transcended race. This mewling creature was weak and malleable though and served her purpose well. He closed his eyes and drew her to him firmly, imagining it was Lylianna in his arms.

As he kissed her roughly he sought to subdue and dominate his fiery pixie rather than the raven haired pawn he had entranced. Katriona was nothing but a vessel to channel his anger and hostility into, saving his soft words and caresses for his ethereal goddess. He cared nothing about this woman other than that she was a means to an end.

She broke away from him suddenly "Garen why do you want her if she breaks your heart. You know I would do anything for you and yet you still pine for that faithless bitch."

His hand seemed to moved of it's own volition as he grasped Katriona by the throat and slammed her against the wall "Never speak of her your disgusting whore!" he raged raising her so her feet barely grazed the ground "She is perfection, she is my light , you are nothing but a shell of a being."

He watching in pleasure as her face contorted in pain coloring as she desperately sought breath. He reveled in the tears that formed and fell silently down her face that was now a deep crimson . How easy it would be to end her pathetic existence, how exhilarating to know he held her life in his hands. He tightened his hold slowly watching the fear in her eyes , then released her letting her fall to the ground gasping for air.

Gget out and go back to the barracks. I need more information about these new friends of hers." He said his voice calm once again. His face smoothed once again into the polished veneer of the diplomat. Without a word Katriona scurried out the door to do his bidding, terrified to refuse him.

He hated when his emotions overtook him, it had happened only once before so strongly. That human had tried to take his pixie from him claiming his parental rights shortly after the death of Kaylai. He had done what was necessary to remove the threat, as he would continue to remove any threat that came between him and Lylianna.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard Entertainment or any of their intellectual property

Author's Note: I am very glad that Garen's turn didn't upset you too badly :) Thank you again to all who have taken the time to review my story . Honestly it makes me ecstatic! I also hope to update a little more quickly next time ...already working on the next chapter .

* * *

**Chapter 15- Matchmaker**

Lylianna was never one for mornings and this morning in particular she was loathe to leave her bed. Yesterdays events played over in her mind and haunted her dreams the night before. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that her adventure would lead to so much heartache. Innocent fool that she was she just thought she would blithely skip through her adventure none the worse and richer in experience. Finally the blinders were off and she saw life for what it really was, confusing and sometimes heartbreaking. Reaching up she gently stroked the necklace, her link to the good person Garen wanted her to be. The time for silly childish games was over; at the end of her training she would go home and be the woman he had described in his letter.

Training was cyclical and they were ending a phase in training which would restart in a few months. The students were free to go where they wished during their well deserved break. Originally she had planned to stay in Stormwind and visit with Ella in Goldshire. Now it seemed the smartest course of action was to go home to Kalimdor. Darnassus could be just as stimulating as this exciting amazing city she now called home.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she attempted to hide from the doubt she was feeling. Something didn't feel right about leaving. This place felt more a home to her than the place she was born and raised, and her new found friends more of a family than she had ever hoped to find. But if she had any hope of becoming a good wife to Garen one day, she needed to put as much distance between this life and the one she would be expected to lead.

A knock at the front door startled her from her gloomy thoughts. Patiently she waited for the sound of Rowena greeting her visitor,it was far past the time she would have returned to the cottage. After a few minutes of continued knocking it became apparent that Lylianna would have to rise and investigate the unknown caller herself.

Slowly, her eyes still blurry from sleep she stumbled to the front door and threw it open preparing to berate whoever stood beyond her front door. The recrimination died in her throat when she saw her guest. There stood the one person she never seemed to be able be angry with . His cheery smile and sunny demeanor made it like kicking a puppy.

"Princess, I hate to say this but you look like death warmed over." Baldric raised a brow as he entered the cottage taking in her rumpled appearance; tear swollen eyes and dark smudges that testified to her restless night.

With a glad cry she launched herself into his arms to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug. He let her go just enough to study her features trying to decipher the cause of her distress.

"Baldric I think I have made a huge mess of everything." She cried burying her face in his chest. She felt the strength and goodness radiating from him and leaned on him hoping to absorb some herself.

Baldric gently pushed her away from his chest, lifting her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. He hated the pain reflected in her gaze. She was so young and already had dealt with more in her life than others could imagine. Suddenly he felt the urge to hide her from the world if only to stop her pain for at least a moment.

Being friends with Lylianna was a new and refreshing experience for him. If someone had told him, even a few short months ago that he would be able to conduct a completely platonic relationship, one so close that he felt her absences keenly, he would have laughed in their face. Not to mention with a woman as beautiful as Lylianna.

"Lylianna please I find it difficult to believe you have ruined _everything_ ...you're just not smart enough for that!" He waited for the smile and punch that would usually follow a comment of that kind from her. Instead she offered a weak grin then dropped her head , staring at the ground . "hey Kiddo , you're really upset aren't you?"

This was worrisome, in the time he had known her Lylianna was not given to moping or despair. She faced the world her head held high, even when her knees were shaking from terror. At a loss, Baldric led her to the sitting room and sat her on the couch. In horror he watched as tears began to form and he felt her sobbing silently. As most men he was terrified of a weeping female, had no idea how to deal with them.

Instinctively he opened his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace rocking her as gently as a child.

"Princess please tell me what's going on you're scaring me." He asked her almost desperately.

It was as if Baldric's kindness and request opened a floodgate for Lylianna. She launched into her story beginning with her past with Garen, including all of the events that had occurred in Stormwind and ended with last night. He listened quietly and patiently allowing her to tell her story without interruption. She needed the release. All of her emotions were pent up and threatened to explode. In Baldric she found an impartial and empathetic ear.

By the end of her story she had worked herself into a state of turmoil. The tears had stopped, replaced with periodic soft hiccuping. She stared at Baldric as he sat silently pondering her story, anxious for his comments. He seemed to sit and look at her for an eternity making her squirm anticipating his response.

"Princess," He finally responded with a sigh "It's a fine mess you have managed to get yourself into, but hardly a rare one. You haven't ruined everything as you so dramatically claimed." He stood pacing slowly in the confines of the room trying to sort out how to best help his friend.

Problem was she was too damn appealing for her own good. She was one of those rare sensible good women, like Ammaline. He paused a moment to picture the beautiful Draenai he had secretly been spending stolen moments with. Her brother would have been very much against any sort of relationship between the two, but they couldn't help the attraction they felt for one another.

Lylianna's impatient sigh brought him back to the situation at hand. Obviously both men wanted her, whether they both felt something more than lust remained to be seen. He highly doubted that Garen was quite the paragon of virtue Lylianna painted him to be, no man was. He also highly doubted that there was anything she needed to change about herself to make her worthy. If the fool of an Ambassador though so ,Baldric would be happy to open his eyes forcibly to the amazing woman she was.

Drake on the other hand was the wild card in this entire situation. Growing up together, it was fair to say he knew Drake better than anyone yet he found himself unsure of his intentions. Before his first wife Baldric would have had no doubt that Lylianna would be treated with nothing but respect and tenderness. After that woman sunk her claws into him though, Drake changed. He was guarded around women and rarely was seen enjoying anything beyond what could be offered behind closed doors.

The man had once been a hopeless romantic, after her though woman became a necessary evil. A way to relieve the needs of his body only. Secretly Garen hoped that Drake was interested in Lylianna, he longed for his old friend back and Lylianna would be the woman who could accomplish it. To be fair though he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize her relationship with the Night Elf if that was what was best for her.

"Lyl , first of all no rash decisions. If you have a fault it's that you are impetuous you rush into things and damn the consequences. That is how the incidents with Drake happened." He crossed to the couch to sit with her ,again allowing her to cuddle up to him and place her head on his shoulder.

"I know you're absolutely right Baldric. Sometimes I just don't think, but I hate this feeling of complete uselessness. I thought I loved Garen with all my heart... but if I did why would I kiss another man. Also I thought I hated Drake ...but if I did why would I feel like the world stops when he touches me?" I am so Pathetic." Sitting up and removing her head from Baldrics shoulder she flopped onto her back on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

At times like this Baldric was sure Lylianna was all too aware of her appeal, she managed to look innocent and sexy at the same time as she lay there. She opened her fingers enough to peak through the space and worried her bottom lip. "Why does this have to be so hard Baldric?"

"Because if life were easy, you would be bored in seconds. Honestly Lyl." Baldric reached forward and forced her to sit up straight, removing her hands from her eyes. Stop acting like a baby and be the strong woman I know you can be." He had to remind himself that this was his best friend. Not that he felt anything other than a deep love and friendship for her but he was a man after all and not completely immune to her charm. Something about a woman looking fragile and delicate brought out the protector in him.

"You're right, I know you are. And this is something I will have to face head on no running away. "She sighed "The second letter said that Garen would be here for the party that is being held at the end of classes. That will give me enough time to think and approach the situation with a cool head." Quickly she hugged her best friend close. " Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure princess." He kissed the top of her fondly as they sat on the couch together simply enjoying each others company

* * *

Drake prowled around his small rooms thinking of her over and over again. He had promised himself he would stay away from her and had done so well. Then she had rushed like a whirlwind back into his life and all his determination and will power was swept away in an instant. He was haunted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

The moment he saw her rushing through the courtyard he had known how they would end up, it was inevitable. He was drawn to her like no woman before her. When he closed his eyes her image invaded his senses.

He grabbed his sword and head out to his training yard he had built outside his home. It wasn't much but he had a target dummy to beat on and some obstacles to work with it helped to keep him fit. He attacked the dummy furiously trying to block out her smile, her eyes and taste. For hours he fought his phantom demons trying to drive her away. He cried out in anger as he attacked in a fury and with one savage swipe severed the dummy in two.

The sword clattered to the ground as he threw it to the side, panting heavily he braced his forearms on his legs trying to catch his breath. Sweat from his brow dripped down stinging his eyes and still he thought of her.

"Man do you ever have it bad." A voice announced directly behind him. Only one person was ever able to come upon him unawares.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled as he accepted the towel Baldric held out for him to mop his brow with. Ignoring the answering guffaw he walked to the rain barrel outside and dunked his head in, hoping to cool off a bit.

"Ignore me all you want, but I happen to know she feels close to the same. You are both idiots... anyone with eyes in their head can see what you two refuse to see. The air practically vibrates with the sexual tension between the two of you!" He ignored the daggers Drake shot him with his eyes and continued. "Just have at it finally and get her out of your system, both of you need it."

Drake raised his brow questioningly as he draped the towel over his shoulders no sense pretending he didn't know what Baldric was talking about. "I thought she was your friend as well. You want me to seduce her, take advantage of her innocence and then throw her away?"

Baldric broke into a grin that seemed to encompass his entire face, it was blinding. "As if you could actually do that. There is no way you will be satisfied by one taste, one night or even one week with her." He continued ignoring his friends snort of disbelief.

"And the diplomat? You want me to seduce her away from him? What of the repercussions?"

"What of them , if you aren't willing to risk them you don't deserve her. Besides" he taunted over his shoulder as he walked to Drakes cottage "Is the great Drake Cameron actually scared?"

Not waiting for Drakes response he ventured into the cottage kitchen and helped himself to a mug of ale that sat on the counter. Predictably, Drake came storming in behind him

"I am scared of no man , if you thin for a second that the pathetic Night elf frightens me you are crazier than I thought." He said as he accepted the Ale Baldric had poured for him.

"I meant you are scared of her. You know that Lylianna could squeeze her way into your heart and it terrifies you."Watching Drake attempt to control his emotions was laughable. To other Drake may be a cool calm tactician revealing nothing, but Baldric could always read him. "Do yourself a favor and go to the end of session party. If nothing else you could find yourself a suitable substitute for the real thing to enjoy for a few hours."

"You know I never go to those things they are a waste of time." Again he hadn't bothered to correct Baldric. What was the use trying to convince him he wasn't already half in love with Lylianna, when he couldn't quite convince himself.

"So what? Light forbid you cast off the brooding and quite frankly annoying sneer you wear most of the time and lighten up enough to have a bit of fun." With one gulp he finished the contents of his mug and banged it down on the counter.

"I hardly consider those tedious affairs fun." He grumbled as he poured them both a mug of ale

"How would you know if you never went?" Baldric countered quickly , accepting the drink Drake held out to him.

"I used to accompany Meridith." Turning away he sat himself at the table. He prepared to speak more about the ridiculous affairs but was interrupted quickly by his friend.

"That was your first mistake, among many with that woman. How much do I have to tell you that snake was not an example of the fairer sex?" They glared at each other silently. Both too hardheaded to admit either was wrong.

"And your beloved Kyaera, the woman who threw you over for a man with a better title and more wealth?" Drake spat at him Baldric had been a wreck when he had lost his precious Kyaera. He had spent weeks lamenting his lost love, until Drake had been forced to beat some sense into him.

"There is no talking to you Drake. If you want to stand by and watch your chance at happiness walk away , then do it . I don't care anymore." He jumped off the counter and moved quickly to the back door. Before leaving he paused a moment then looked at Drake, his voice taking on an edge alien to his effervescent nature "Just leave her alone and stop hurting her."

They locked eyes silently in a battle of wills. Neither one wanted to admit defeat. It was the one thing Drake could not argue. Lylianna was young and inexperienced and their brief but scotching interludes did nothing but confuse her. Something in him wanted to hurt her, wanted to destroy that goodness that he had lost so long ago. Yet a small buried part of him , the part that terrified him ,wanted nothing more than to cherish her as she deserved. He wanted so badly to hold onto the image of her as the willful seductress who cared nothing for anyone but herself, but the illusion had already begun to crumble.

"And Drake if you decide to stop acting the jackass she is so fond of calling you...go to a barber and attempt to make yourself look half decent before the party." With a wink and a laugh at his friends expense Baldric left leaving Drake standing in his kitchen with his treacherous thoughts.

* * *

As he left Baldric chuckled at the muttering coming from his friends cottage. He had planted the seeds in both their minds, what they did now was up to them. The two of them were so like each other it was almost scary. Both of them were far too pigheaded to see they were right for each other. Even their early days of heated arguing was nothing more than foreplay. After Ammaline had spoken to him about the latest saga in the Drake Lylianna war, she compelled him to speak with both of them separately. Not able to resist his gentle Draenai's every wish he had marched down and straightened them both out.

Hopefully the fruits of his labor would not be wasted but regardless he had done his best. Mounting up he spurred his horse on at a breakneck speed, he wasn't a fool , he had his beautiful Ammaline waiting to reward his good deeds with a hastily stolen kiss.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard Entertainment

Author's Note: I can't believe the reviews I am getting it really warms the heart! Some of them are quite in depth and I hope will allow me to develop as a writer. Thank you so much! I have some pretty faithful writers and I love that you have stayed with me from the beginning .You are all sincerely appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Preparations **

The day had finally arrived. Garen sat in his comfortably furnished rooms at the Inn staring into the flames morosely. His spy had been working especially hard after their last meeting providing him with a wealth of information. Not the least of which was Drakes movements over the took a sip of his wine letting the subtle rich flavor dance over his tongue. There was nothing quite as delicious as the forbidden and he had gone to great trouble to secure this particular vintage. The Sindorei may be filthy horde scum but they certainly had a way with wine.

Turning the glass around by the stem he examined the blood red contents and watched the light cast by the flames bouncing off the fine crystal as he lost himself in his thoughts. Life certainly had a way of surprising a person. He had come to Stormwind just as Lylianna had, full of hope for the future. He had thought to be a strong and brave soldier as it turned out he wasn't suited to the selfless life. Once an idealist, he was decidedly jaded now. Besides he didn't like to get his hands dirty so trudging around in the muck and filth of a battlefield wasn't something that would fit his lifestyle.

His letters to Lylianna were full of heroic battle tales of time spent in Northrend when actually he had been in Stormwind for months, hidden. He wanted to make her think he had allowed her the space and independence she required. Trusting little fool that she was, never once did she suspect Garen was anywhere other than he said, nor did he suspect that she was watched every second by his faithful little lackey. It would be time to rid himself of that little entanglement soon, but for now she was still quite useful.

At the party tonight, everything he had been working for would finally come into place. He had allowed Lylianna her friends they didn't present a challenge for her affections. Her trainer was another story altogether. Luckily His little Lylianna could be depended on to do the right thing and she had run away. It certainly couldn't have been Drake to stop their little blossoming affair. The man would have had to be crazy to refuse Lyl.

Tonight he would sweep her off her feet and they would be home in Darnassus in no time. Hopefully with an addition to the family already started. What better way to keep her under his control than to get her pregnant. He knew Lylianna would be a wonderful mother and all thoughts of her own career and path would dissipate quickly as she eased into the life Garen had worked out for them. It would be absolutely perfect and there was no reason to believe Lylianna would refuse him when he proposed to her tonight.

Sometimes guilt nagged at what little conscience he had left. He really hadn't given Lylianna a choice he had swept her away knowing her lack of experience. He swept those thoughts aside though; he just wanted her too much to care about his dubious courting methods.

To ensure his success he moved to the small writing desk in the corner of the room which held his parchment and began to write his letter. It was the finishing touch to his grand scheme. Drake Cameron would find out what it was to have him as an enemy very quickly.

He sat at the desk considering his words carefully then launched into his letter. His confident handwriting on the page effectively removed any and all threat Drake could offer as he order his removal from Stormwind. It had been hard work cultivating enough friends to be able to order something so far outside his jurisdiction but it was worth it. By tomorrow morning Drake would find himself stationed in the plaguelands dealing with the renewed scourge threat to Azeroth. A fitting end to a lackluster career.

Smiling he replaced his writing implements and slide the letter in the envelope. He would let Katrina deliver it to the Commanders superiors while he got ready for tonight.

* * *

"Lyl please come on." Amy whined impatiently as they went into yet another store. The three girls had started shopping this morning for their outfits together. It was now four hours later... four torturous, grueling, hot hours of non stop shopping. Ammaline had left long ago unable to endure the expedition any further.

Lylianna had just about had enough herself and was balking as Amy tried to pull her into the store. Planting her feet firmly she stood in the doorway refusing to budge as Amy did her best to either pull her in the store or rip her arm off trying.

"Will you please stop Amy?" Lyl begged her friend, her voice weary "I am so sick of shopping I just want a nice cool drink and a nap before tonight." Finally she managed to wrestle her arm from her friends grasp and turned to walk away.

"Lylianna get your behind back here." Amy wailed at the redhead and gave chase down the steps to the trade center fountain where Lylianna had managed to flee. "Please Lyl I don't have anything to wear yet, you just have to help me. We can't all be as lucky as you and have the perfect dress already." She griped as her lips turned down in a sulk.

"If you had let me make it, like I suggested this wouldn't be an issue! Have you seen Ammaline's? _She_ is in a Lylianna crafted original and is going to knock them all dead! I happen to do beautiful work." She smiled at the annoyed look on her friends face.

She had offered to make Amy's dress as well as Ammaline's but Amy had said something vague about wanting a store bought dress for once. As a result here they were still looking for the perfect dress that existed only in Amy's mind. Lylianna would have been able to craft her something in a heartbeat that would have enhanced her inner as well as outer beauty as she did with Amma.

Thinking of the Draenai's gown just made Lyl happy. It was the first time she had been able to show her friends this particular talent that her mother had trained her in. Up to this point she had been just struggling to catch up to her friends but this was something she had been doing all her life. Amma's gasp of pure delight was enough to warm Lyl's heart for days.

"I know I know and next time Lyl I promise to let you make one. In Fact I will get on my hands and knees and beg you to make one... but for now. PLEASE help me." All through her little temper tantrum she had been pulling on Lylianna's arm tugging her closer and closer to the shop of torture as lyl now though of it. It was hot cramped and smelly with so many girls doing the same thing they were.

She allowed Amy to pull her back into the shop with a sigh and resigned herself to more torture as Amy searched for the dress that just didn't seem to exist. They would have found it by now and at this point Lyl was ready to sacrifice her own dress for the greater good. She wandered to a small alcove in the shop where she sat on the couches provided while she waited for her friend.

Suddenly through the shop she heard a cry of excitement as Amy came running to her fabric in hand. Elune must be smiling down on her and let Amy find her dress after all. They could leave and Lylianna could have a refreshing bath before this evening.

Amy's cry quickly turned to one of terror as the dress she was holding was snatched from her hands as she ran to Lyl. She stopped dead in her tracks to see Katrina, smug expression on her face, holding the pink scrap of fabric.

"Katrina give it back now!" She screamed at her, completely surrounded by other woman chattering excited as they watched the two girls. Amy at a diminutive 5'2 looked almost silly as she stood up to the other Paladin trainee. Katrina was honestly the tallest woman Lylianna had ever seen, taller than even herself with her mixed heritage. Amy barely reached the woman's chest.

"Sorry Amy I found I saw it first and I am taking it back. You want it so badly you will have to get it back yourself." With a smirk she turned her back on the smaller girl and walked to the counter

Letting out a war shriek that an orc would be proud of, Amy ran at the bigger woman and in one smooth motion leapt onto her back. In a flurry of motion she attacked grabbing handfuls of her tormentor's hair. Katrina cried out in pain as she felt her hair being ripped from her scalp and desperately tried to shake off her pint sized attacker who held fast. The other girls had started to chant the name of their favorite of the two and pretty soon the entire store was filled with the sound of excited chatter.

Dumbfounded Lylianna watched as Amy managed to not only topple Katrina one of the best Paladin trainees around, but after a few minutes of grappling also held the dress up high triumphantly.

"It's mine!" she screamed excitedly. Turning around she beamed at Lylianna and showed her the prize, a gorgeous silk pink dress inlaid with tiny iridescent pearls, surprisingly unharmed in the scuffle. As she held the dress up to her body for inspection it was instantly apparent the dress was perfect. The soft pink complimented her tanned complexion and made her blonde hair luminous.

Katrina lay on the ground glaring at them both "Fine you little brat. Take that inferior rag." She spat "Too bad you are still going to look like a tramp nothing can hide that." She screamed focusing on Lylianna her eyes blazing with hatred.

The words were aimed at Lylianna rather than Amy and she felt each poison laced curse. Katrina for some reason had hated Lylianna on sight and nothing she could do or say had managed to sway her. It was a very good thing the two had never been matched together in class.

"Tell Garen hello for me won't you?" She said sweetly and laughed, leaving Lylianna standing there even more confused than before.

"How does she know Garen?" Amy had come to stand beside her and had heard the woman's last comment.

"I have no clue to be honest. I am sure he meets plenty of people through his work." She replied confusion evident in her voice. There were many reasons she would have said that not the least of which was jealousy. Katrina may not even know Garen and had heard his name mentioned once. It was absolutely probable the woman took a shot in the dark and had managed to hit a weak spot.

Trying to forget the incident Lylianna urged her friend to the counter so they could pay for the dress and leave. There wasn't that much time before tonight and she still needed to wash after their little adventure.

Lylianna had learned quite a bit about herself and the human race since coming to this wonderful city. Today was no exception. Today she learned that regardless of race...women could be vicious when shopping. Chuckling at her observation she linked arms with Amy and lead her to the Park District before she could be distracted by more shiny things.

* * *

The image reflected in the mirror showed a man he thought was dead. Drake sat in the barber chair viewing his cleanly shaven face and smiled. His ever present covering of stubble was gone, revealing a much younger looking man. The barber had taken great delight in dispensing with his shoulder length hair as well.

This man looked very much like the man who had gazed adoringly at Meredith as he had watched her enter the training yard with her friends almost five years ago. A group of mages working in the fresh air, they were laughing and flirting with the Paladin and Warrior trainees. It was the first time the classes had co mingled and right away Drake had been smitten.

All day long he had worked harder than ever before hoping to catch her eye as she worked on her own training. He had damn near killed himself as he watched her yet she didn't even bother to spare him a glance.

When he had returned to his barracks after showering and changing into fresh clothing a note lay on his pillow asking him to meet her at the lake in Goldshire. From that moment on they had been inseparable. It wasn't until much later on he realized that Meredith loved no one but herself. She chose him because she thought he was most likely to rise within the ranks and provide the life she wanted.

When he seemed content as a soldier working alongside his former classmates, her eye began to wander. She began to look for a man to provide her with the wealth and notoriety she craved.

Even the rejection of the woman he once loved was something Drake could handle. Baldric had called him a romantic at heart but that wasn't entirely correct. He had just been determined. It was when she had let him believe he was to be a father and then stolen that away. That was what had nearly killed him.

The barber removed the white covering around him, signaling he was finished. Drake paid him the required gold and left the shop feeling lighter than he had in a very long time. It was as if with his transformation, the weight off his shoulders was lifted somewhat. Whistling a jaunty tune he started back home to finish his preparations for the night.

* * *

Another Note: Don't worry I am working on the next Chapter as I post this . I won't keep you waiting too long for the party


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

_Disclaimer : I don't own Blizzard entertainment _

_Author's note: I tried to write and re write this chapter so many times. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted . I knew this chapter could make or break the story so many many versions were discarded. I have ended up with something that I hope is enjoyable and continues the forward momentum._

* * *

Chapter 17 - Truth 

Goldshire had never looked so breathtaking. The townspeople had outdone themselves in preparation for the party this year. Twinkling lights lined the road from Stormwind to the little village and even the lake had been cleared of any predators that sometimes enjoyed lurking and waiting for a quick in the week the girls had decided to save their other friends the agony of making them wait while they prepared for this evening. Ammaline, Lylianna and Amy had agreed to meet the everyone else in the Lion's Pride Inn .

The three gasped in unison as they made their way past the growing crowd and headed into the Inn. It was magnificent, filled with hundreds of flowers and lit only by soft candlelight. Quickly scanning the crowd Lylianna caught sight of Emma. She felt rather guilty with everything going on lately she hadn't spent the time with her friend that she should have.

Emma had dressed for the occasion, her voluptuous figure wrapped in golden silk. She smiled brightly when Lylianna and her friends approached and excused herself from her conversation.

"Lyl, how wonderful to see you!" she grabbed her in a quick hug before turning to the other women extending her hand. "I am Emma the assistant inn keeper. Any friend of Lylianna's is especially welcome here." smiling at them both briefly she made her apologies. "I am busy beyond belief my dears and as much as I would love to spend some quality time with you, I see a crisis with the food already."

She pointed at the long table that had been set up at end of the room that was practically groaning under the weight of the assembled feast. Giving them all a quick wave she trotted off calling out to a few of the boys hired for the night to help with the crowd. The trio moved to a large table in the corner waiting for the rest of the group to show up. The inn was filling up quickly and they wanted a table before they were all taken.

"Well where is Mr. Wonderful?" Amy asked Lylianna bluntly as always as she noticed Lylianna carefully scanning the crowd.

"Hmm...what?" Lylianna replied not taking her eyes from the crowd causing both girls to giggle.

"Amy we must resign ourselves to the fact that we will not have our friend's full attention until her special someone makes his appearance. " Leaning over Ammaline winked at Lylianna and lowered her voice "Question is which man you think of ?"

Leave it to Ammaline to know just what she was thinking. She had played through the events of the last few months over and over in her head and couldn't seem to make sense of anything. She knew she wasn't the same woman that left her small town. She had friends now and a purpose of her own. Once training was completed she would be a Paladin... a keeper of the light. Always the light had been her guidance but this was different. When she thought about her life, Lylianna always imagined herself in a temple somewhere, wearing gossamer robes and swopping in saving the sick when needed. How long ago that vision seemed now.

If her experiences had taught her anything it was that she would far rather be in the thick of things alongside her comrades, sweaty and dirty than living on a pedestal. Before she would have thought she would be happy with the life her mother had. Living in a small town and helping the townspeople with their various illnesses. Now she could see herself journeying farther than Stormwind.

The three girls had spoken about life after training together at length. Ammaline and Amy were headed to Northrend with the majority of their class. Able bodied adventurers were desperately needed there. Even though she had found no indication of who her father was she felt drawn to follow his calling into the Stormwind Militia. There was no guarantee she would ever find anything out about him but she would defiantly be doing some good.

She felt Amy nudge her and followed her eyes across the room to him standing there. The moment their eyes met from the doorway she felt drawn to him as always. Without realizing it she had come out of her seat and was walking to meet him. She crossed the short distance to stand directly in front of him and held her hand out to take his waiting one. With a quick glance and a wave at her friends to let them know where she was headed, she followed him out of the Inn.

He led her to the lake which had not been left unadorned for the festivities. The crystal waters shimmered as candles set on lily pads illuminated the surface. A small dance floor had been created to the side with lights strung on the trees. They walked together to the dance floor that now held several couples and in one fluid motion he gathered her into his arms. Slowly in time to the music they moved across the dance floor together in perfect synchronicity. Neither of them spoke as their bodies moved as one.

Lylianna looked up into the eyes of the man she had been waiting for all evening and waited for that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling that she couldn't describe other than a bundle of emotion that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. She waited for the haze of sensuality that always seemed to envelop them when they were within a few inches of each other. His head descended and she felt his lips moving urgently over her own. Seconds ticked by as she waited for the feeling that always rippled through her body when they touched.

Shock blasted through her body as she realized she felt nothing for him. His kiss that sent tingles radiating through her body made her feel nothing now. It was a wonderful kiss but it didn't bring forward the feeling of overwhelming passion she had experienced previously. Her eyes flew open to meet his wondering if he felt the same.

The love reflected in his luminescent eyes answered her question. Nothing had changed about how he felt. His arms tightened around her and instead of feeling safe and cherished, she felt trapped. How could she possibly tell Garen, the man she had loved since she was six that his kiss left her nothing? Desperately she tried to sort out her feelings. She loved him she always would, yet that love had changed. It wasn't their separation; they had experienced that before in the past many times. The only answer she could settle on was that she was just a different person heart felt like it was breaking in two. This was Garen her best friend and confidant, the man she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with. Something though was missing, something essential.

"Lylianna, it's been too long. I have missed you more than I can say." He said smoothly whispering in her ear as he pulled her closer. She shuddered in response.

"Garen," She barely managed to whisper past the lump in her throat. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't destroy him. With shaky hands she reached up and tenderly cupped his face, wishing that she didn't have to hurt him.

* * *

Following the path from his Cottage to Goldshire, Drake could already hear the revelers as they celebrated another year done. Some of these students wouldn't be returning, assigned to various posts protecting the people of the Alliance. A great many of these fresh faced cadets would never return again. It was only luck that saw him safely back home years ago.

He had done all he could, imparting everything he knew that would help them survive. It just never seemed to be enough. As hard as he tried to toughen them, some of his students never were able to set aside emotion the way he was able to on the battlefield. He felt nothing when he was fighting and it kept him alive. People like Baldrics young tenderhearted brother would fall quickly.

As he approached the front door to the Inn two Young men came stumbling out laughing. They sobered a bit when they noticed who they almost ran into.

"Excuse us Commander." One of the two apologized quickly

'At ease Cadet, enjoy your night." Drake replied tonight was not the night to berate any of them.

He turned on his heel quickly deciding not to enter the Inn. Baldric would be waiting but he was sure to be occupied with the Draenai he thought no one knew about. The Lake would be a quiet spot to wait until the more boisterous cadets had left. There was nothing wrong with a wild night out in his mind but he would leave them to it tonight.

Every year the townspeople set up a dance floor hoping to encourage a more civilized occasion. For some reason they seemed to think a little music and soft light could pull young adults away from the debauchery they intended participating in. It was always the same; a handful of couples would occupy the dance floor. From the turnout this year it looked like the townspeople were making a small amount of progress though. More couples occupied the area beside the lake than he had ever seen.

He chose a inconspicuous place to sit by the water and enjoy the balmy air and listen to the music. It was a secret passion of his and had been since he was young. Looking at the couples who were moving around the dance floor, he felt a mixture of emotions. Not too long ago that had been him and Meredith.

A waltz began and he watched the dancers shift to allow a new couple access to the floor. At the first glimpse of the brilliant fiery hair, Drake felt his muscles tense. He knew immediately who had made her way to the dance floor. He took a moment to study her. If possible she looked more radiant than he had ever seen. Usually when he saw her she was dressed in a haphazardly thrown together combination of Plate and whatever they could find to keep her limbs protected. Tonight Lylianna was dressed in an emerald green sheath that clung to her curves and matched her eyes perfectly. The front was modest but when her partner led her in a turn he revealed a back that dipped down dangerously past her waist line in a v shape. Standing as far away as he was she already inflamed his senses, he barely restrained the urge to snatch her off the dance floor and haul her off somewhere private.

Standing up he made his way to the edge of the dance floor, not thinking about his next move just needing to be there. The unknown partner didn't enter his mind until he watched his hand creep lower down her back until it rested at the base of her spine. Gently his thumb brushed back and forth along the seam of the dress, infuriating Drake.

He watched as they moved to the edge of the crowd, slowing their patterns until they were simply swaying to the music. The crowd still continued to swirl and dance to the waltz obscuring Lylianna from his view and revealing her as they moved.

In one instant everything became painfully clear as he recognized both her partner and his intentions. He stood and watched as that damn politician dipped his head to meet hers. The kiss seemed to last an eternity. Finally when he raised his head Lylianna reached up and tenderly cupped his face. Not needing to see anything more and cursing himself over and over again a fool Drake stormed off. Suddenly the frenzied debauchery of the Inn didn't seem like such a bad idea.

* * *

It felt like all the air was pushed suddenly from her lungs as she studied Garen. How on earth would she be able to tell him that her heart no longer belonged to him? Her feelings for Drake were too new right now to identify and she wasn't quite sure what he felt. This back and forth though wasn't fair to Garen. She still loved him with all her heart but as her best friend and confidant not as a lover.

He cupped her hand in his, his eyes shinning with the depth of his emotions.

"Lylianna there is something I had intended to ask you much later and preferably in private. But it feels like the right time now." Before he had a chance to continue Lylianna cut him off.

"Garen, I am sorry but I am not ready for this." She let her hand fall away from his face and tried to look away before she saw the hurt and pain that she caused. "I don't think I will ever be." A few months ago she would have jumped for joy if Garen were to ask what she suspected he was about to . Now her mind raced with ways to stop him.

"Garen please walk with me for a bit." The tears which had been threatening since he kissed her began to fall. She needed to get him away from the throng of dancers who brushed past them as they moved across the floor.

They walked together, silent for a few minutes until Lylianna felt she had enough control to speak. "I will always love you Garen. You have been my best friend since the moment we met.." Tears still streaming down her face she prepared to break the heart of the one person who had always loved her. "but I have changed. I'm not the same woman I was in Kalimdor. I can't be what you are asking me to be."

Abruptly Garen stopped walking in the middle of the road. His face contorted with rage, his eyes glowing fiercely in the dark. The look on his face made her step back in fear, she had never seen him like this.

Through clenched teeth he barely managed to speak to her "It's that bastard trainer of yours."

Not waiting for an answer he turned and began to march back in the direction they came. Trying her best Lylianna was running behind him barely able to keep up with the swift pace he was setting. If he were to get hold of Drake right now she honestly feared for him. Drake would always be able to hold his own, but Garen looked ready to kill. How could she have possibly allowed the situation become so volatile?

Garen had trained as a druid after a failed attempt to become a warrior and she learned that some spells of nature could kill in a heartbeat. Nature was both creation and destruction. She hoped she could calm him before he reached Drake where ever he was. As if in answer to her worries the heaven's opened up and began to pour down on them accompanied by the sharp crack of thunder in the distance. The weather seeming to reflect the mood of the man that could control it. Garen could summon a small hurricane when he wanted. She had seen him do it once and the thought of him unleashing that in anger terrified her. He moved with determination as if he could track Drake.

Tugging sharply on his arm as she ran beside him had no effect , other than to make him angrier as he tried to shake her off. The thunder crackling in sync with his actions. She sped up and tried to block his progress any further by placing her body in front of his.

He stopped for a moment, looking down at her. His eyes were cold and emotionless as he roughly pushed her out of his way. She landed painfully on her wrist, the impact as she hit the cobblestones knocking the breath out of her.

"Garen, I'm hurt." She called out piteously hoping to stop his mindless journey. "Please help." She begged him once more, desperate to find some semblance of her best friend. He just continued on as if she weren't there.

Groaning in pain she hoisted herself up placing her weight on her uninjured arm. Her first step was agony . The moment she placed weight on her ankle a sharp pain shot through her body. Gritting her teeth in determination she ignored the pain as she hobbled toward the inn. Only a few more yards to go until she at least could find someone on the dance floor to help her walk. Garen was well beyond her sight but he was headed towards the inn last time she saw him. She spared a quick moment to send a quick flash of light through her body, dulling the pain somewhat. She didn't have time now to heal herself completely.

Reaching the dance floor Lylianna found a couple kind enough to assist her. She collapsed gratefully into the arms of two of her fellow cadets happy to finally rest her aching body. Immediately they each hooked one of her arms fashioning a makeshift chair with their free arms. After hearing her story they moved as quickly as they could without causing her further harm towards the inn.

* * *

The air crackled with unleashed energy as they entered the inn. Immediately Lylianna scanned the room finding nothing but terrified faces starring back at her.

"Lyl."cried Amy from a corner as she rushed with Ammaline following closely behind her. Throwing her arms around her she began to sob "Oh god Lyl it was terrible. Garen came in looking like a wild man. He started casting spells around recklessly shouting for Drake." She hugged her closer trying to reassure herself Lylianna was still in one piece.

"Amy if you squeeze much harder I doubt there will be much left of Lylianna to hug." Amma smiled sadly as she surveyed the damage to her friend.

Suddenly Amy released her, if not for the cadet still steadying her she would have fallen.

"Oh god Lylianna I am sorry." horrified that she may have caused her further pain she backed away.

"I am fine Amy, nothing more than a sprained ankle and perhaps a broken wrist." She assured her friend motioning her closer for another hug. "where are they now then? Did Garen find Drake?"

"He did, Drake was helping Emma with some food in the kitchen when he heard Garen shouting for him. It was the bravest thing I ever saw honestly. He told Garen that he would go outside with him as long as he promised not to further harm anyone here." Amy told the story quickly , her usual manner of speedy speech exasperated by the adrenaline coursing through her.

Baldric came forward his voice weary "Drake ended it quickly and your cowardly night elf slithered away into the night."

Her saviors still held her carefully , she allowed her head to fall forward dizzy with relief. They were both safe,neither had killed the other. Other than her no one seemed to have been harmed. She could concentrate on healing herself now.

How could a night that had shone with endless possibilities have ended so terribly? There were so many things she wished she had done differently. In her wildest dreams she never imagined that Garen would erupt with such rage.

"Where is Drake now then?" She asked almost afraid to hear their answer.

The answer came close to her ear startling her "Right behind you." the deep rumble she knew so well the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

Drake lifted her gently from the cadets cradling her tenderly in his arms. "I knew you were going to be trouble." he whispered to her his voice half teasing.

Both starred silently at each other searching for words. Lylianna looked into the piercing eyes that had plagued her so many sleepless nights. She reached up and touched his clean shaven jaw and felt him tense. Suddenly there was nothing she wanted more than to press kisses against it , instead she whispered, her voice reed thin.

"You cut your hair." and allowed blackness that had been pulling at her to overtake her.


End file.
